Reclamation Saga: Book I: The Separatist Crisis
by TheCommunistGinger
Summary: AU. Details the rise of the Separatist Movement with the help of Palpatine, Count Dooku, and the Office of Naval Intelligence, as well as the developing romance between a Jedi Padawan and a new galactic senator.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Reclamation Saga: Book I: The Separatist Crisis: Chapter 0: Prologue

**Note: The first 3/4ths of this page is devoted to technical information and a timeline. If you want to get acquainted with the universe I've made up here, I recommend you go through the timeline, but it is not necessary to get involved in the story. As for the weapons, vehicles, and ship specs, they are for future reference to be used if you are confused about a certain detail. Beyond that, I advise you skip them and move to the timeline.**

Weapons:

BR55HB SR Battle Rifle (Battle Rife)-BR90HB SR (Capabilities: Rounds travel faster and a smaller slug that goes through a superheating process increases stopping power and penetration. Magazine size increased to 48 rounds)

MA5C ICWS (Assault Rifle)-MA9C ICSW (Capabilities: Has an overhead holographic sight that allows increased accuracy, and goes through superheating process that increases penetration and stopping power. Magazine size return to 60 rounds)

M392 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR)-M414 Designated Marksman Rifle (Capabilities: Maintains select fire. Superheating process of rounds allows magazine size of 25 rounds while keeping same general shape and size. Sight modified to allows increased zoom range)

SRS99D-S2 AM (Sniper Rifle)-SRS07B-S1 AM (Capabilities: Sight modifications allows increased range. Round size, speed, and magazine size remain the same)

M6G PDWS (Magnum)-M7B PDWS (Capabilities: Rounds are also superheated. Rounds also move faster, have additional stopping power, and deeper penetration. Magazine size increased to 12 rounds)

M90(A) CAWS (Shotgun)-M90C CAWS (Capabilities: Remains unchanged save for a magazine increase to 18 rounds and automatic pumping system)

M7/Caseless SMG (SMG)-M9A/Caseless SMG (Capabilities: Rounds go through superheating process. Rate of fire decreased slightly, but penetration and stopping power increased to more than compensate for the loss)

M319 Individual Grenade Launcher (Grenade Launcher)-M401 Individual Grenade Launcher (Capabilities: Can use either standard fragmentation/EMP grenade or plasma grenade. Number of grenades able to be fired increases to 2 grenades fired per magazine (Note: experimental version can fire a magazine of 5 before needing changed, but it's deployment to the battlefield is still in progress))

M41 SSR (Rocket Launcher)-M47 SSR AV/AA AW (Capabilities: Additional explosives used to increase blast radius and power. Magazine size of two remains)

M6 G/GNR (Spartan Laser)-M7 E/GNR Capabilities: Increased battery life, allows for twice the shots before a new battery is required)

Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 (Railgun)- Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-960 (Capabilities: Improved battery allows quicker charging time and faster shot)

M363 Remote Projectile Detonator (Sticky Detonator)-M427 Remote Projectile Detonator (Capabilities: allows multiple ordinances to be deployed before remote detonation, which. Munitions vary between plasma, fragmentation, and EMP)

M738 Light Machine Gun (SAW)-M742 Light Machine Gun (Capabilities: Magazine size increased from 72 rounds to 96, maintaining round drum underneath. Sight modification allows improved accuracy.)

T2 EW/H (Gravity Hammer)-T3 EW/H (Capabilities: Battery life increased to use gravity functions almost indefinitely)

Type-25 Carbine (Spiker)-Type-73 Carbine (Capabilities: Sight and increased barrel length (8 cm.) to increase range)

Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Plasma Pistol)-Type-71 Directed Energy Pistol (Capabilities: Increased battery life. Also, a mini EMP is produced, rendering all electronic based items temporarily useless in a 5 meter radius)

Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle (Plasma Rifle)-Type-68 Directed Energy Rifle (Capabilities: Rifle length increased by 12 cm. allows increased range, accuracy, and power. Can fire semi or fully automatic)

Type-25 Grenade Launcher (Brute Launcher)-Type-69 Grenade Launcher (Capabilities: increased explosive output and faster speed)

Type-31 Rifle (Needler Rifle)-Type-74 Rifle (Capabilities: Additional crystals increase magazine size to 30 rounds. Crystals changed to allow increased explosive capabilities. Sight modifications allow increased accurate range)

Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler)-Type-65 Guided Munitions Launcher (Capabilities: Increased range through additional sight modifications. Crystals changed to allow increased magazine size to 30 needles (again), and increased explosive discharge)

Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon (Fuel Rod Gun)-Type-66 Light Anti-Armor Weapon (Capabilities: increased magazine size and higher explosive output)

Type-50 Sniper Rifle System (Particle Beam Rifle)-Type 68 Sniper Rifle System (Capabilities: Sight change allowing greater range. Round and magazine remain unchanged)

Type-51 Carbine (Covenant Carbine)-Type-71 Carbine (Capabilities: Slight sight modifications allow increased accurate range. Magazine size increased to 24 rounds)

T52 GML/E (Plasma Launcher)-T14 GML/E (Capabilities: Lock on range increased, as is magazine size. Munitions remain unchanged)

Type-52 Pistol (Mauler)-Type-74 Pistol (Capabilities: Increased magazine size to 35 rounds)

Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (Energy Sword)-Type-2 Energy weapon/Sword (Capabilities: Increased battery life allows for almost indefinite use)

* * *

Vehicles:

M808B Main Battle Tank (Scorpion)-M875 Main Battle Tank (Capabilities: Personal shielding. Faster speed for rounds courtesy of Covenant tech study, higher explosive capacity. Standard PT round, with HE and AP rounds available. Reload time reduced to 2.5 seconds per round. Tank chassis slightly smaller, and speed increased slightly)

M12 Force Application Vehicle (Warthog)-M15 Force Application Vehicle (Capabilities: Improved armor and faster speed. No shields were added to decrease weight)

M145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform (MAAP) (Rhino)-Completely phased out

M274 ULATV (Mongoose)-M302 ULATV (Capabilities: faster speed)

M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle (Elephant)-Completely phased out (Exception: scientific explorations)

M850 Main Battle Tank (Grizzly)-Completely phased out

M9(A) Main Anti-Aircraft Tank (MAAT) (Wolverine)-M9G Main Anti-Aircraft/Mobile Artillery Tank (MAA/MAT) (Capabilities: Archangel Missiles used instead with standard PT rounds. Increased accuracy in regards to ground targets)

SP42 Main Battle Tank (Cobra)-Completely phased out (Exception: Plans for SP76 Main Battle Tank are on the table, but only can be produced, as per Congressional Resolution 341-A, during a time of war. In that case, the 16 MJ LRG Rail Guns remain, but the 80 MJ LRG Rail Guns are improved to allow faster speed of rounds, faster coaxial rotation for turrets, and faster vehicular speed, but the new model lacks any personal shielding)

M162A Cougar Infantry Fighting Vehicle (Cougar) (Capabilities: Gauss Rifle mounted at turret, with twin 7.62x57 mm. chain guns on top (Note: Gauss Rifle improved to fire round at faster speed and has lower reload and recharge time). Six wheels and high-performance engine allow fast speed and excellent maneuverability. (Weak) personal shielding. Required crew of two, and can fit a squad of eight comfortably)

M275B2 Fox (Fox Cannon) (Capabilities: Long Range cannon mounted on body with six wheels granting speed and maneuverability. GPS system used to allow incredible accuracy (Accuracy of 10 m x 10 m area). Standard round is PT, but HE, AP, and DP rounds are also possible. No shielding. Required crew of two. Automatic reloading system)

Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle (HEV)-((New) Capabilities: minimal shielding prevents likelihood of penetration of vehicle from outside sources. Death toll significantly lower)

GA-TL1 Longsword Interceptor (Longsword)-F-43 Exoatmospheric Multi-Role Strike Craft (Capabilities: Two 35 mm. chain guns mounted under wings, each with super-heated rounds, and one 90 mm. coaxial, retractable turret under nose. Personal shielding. Archangel Missiles used. Faster and better zero-gravity maneuvering capabilities. Sleeker, smaller appearance, with the use of only one crew member necessary rather than four)

YSS-1000 (Sabre)-YSS-1250 (Capabilities: Wing-mounted thrusters improved, allowing longer duration of increased speed. Twin auto cannons now can fire at a quicker rate. Archangel missiles used, with improved lock-on abilities, allowing longer range and more maneuverability for missiles. Shielding improved upon)

AC-220 Vulture (Vulture)-AC-270 (Capabilities: Missiles replaced with PT Archangel Missiles. Autocnnons capable of firing at a faster rate. "Spartan Laser" like weapon used at bottom front as an accurate replacement to missiles. Personal shielding added)

AV-14 Attack VTOL (Hornet)-AV-19 Attack/Defense VTOL (Capabilities: Nose mounted Gatling gun has faster rotation speed. Archangel Missiles added. Personal shielding added)

D77-TC Pelican (Pelican)-D83-TC (Capabilities: Engines improved upon to give faster speed. Given sleeker appearance. Personal shielding added)

Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-Role Fighter (Seraph)-Type-72 Exoatmospheric Multi-Role Fighter (Capabilities: Improved range, accuracy, and firepower of dual heavy plasma cannons. Two fuel rod guns (instead of four) have improved accuracy, firepower, and lock-on range. Faster speed and better zero-gravity maneuvering capabilities. Personal shielding)

Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Brute Chopper)-Type 60 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Capabilities: Side-mounted rockets given more fuel, thus lasting longer. Plasma turrets given improved power)

Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage (Wraith)-Type-62 Assault Gun Carriage (Capabilities: Faster speed, increased explosive power per plasma round. Lower cooldown time. Personal Shielding added to all "Wraiths")

Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft (Banshee)-Type-73 Ground Support Aircraft (Capabilities: plasma turrets and fuel rod cannon have increased power per shot. Lower cooldown time between shots. Personal shielding)

Type-25 Troop Carrier (Spirit)-Type-58 Troop Carrier (Capabilities: more space for infantry. Plasma turret improved to have higher explosive output)

Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport (Shadow)-Completely phased out

Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform (Locust)-Type-70 Anti-Fortification Platform (Capabilities: Focus Cannon has increased power and personal shielding)

Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Ghost)-Type-70 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Capabilities: Can accelerate for longer duration of time. Plasma turrets given more power)

Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle (Spectre)-Type-68 Infantry Support Vehicle (Capabilities: Can accelerate for longer duration. Plasma turret given more explosive output)

Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Scarab)-Type-69 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Capabilities: Personal shielding. Dumb AIs incorporated to allow improved accuracy. Anti-aircraft turret given faster rotation speed)

Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (Revenant)-Type-74 Light Assault Gun Carriage (Capabilities: Plasma mortar given higher explosive output. Can accelerate for longer duration of time)

Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle (Brute Prowler)-Completely phased out

Type-52 Troop Carrier (Phantom)-Type-59 Troop Carrier (Capabilities: Plasma turret faster firing rate, stronger plasma bolts, and quicker cooldown time)

Type-31 Air Artillery (Covenant Air Artillery)-Type 60 Air Artillery (Capabilities: Three plasma mortars reduced to two, both with more explosive output and greater area of impact. Faster speed (slightly faster than a Vulture). Dumb AI introduced to improve accuracy and maneuverability. Single heavy needler cannon introduced under nose of craft for anti-infantry and aircraft capabilities. Personal shielding)

Type-29 Close Support Fighter (Vampire)-Type-55 Close Support Fighter (Capabilities: Heavy needler cannon has improved explosive output, and needles move at an accelerated rate. Twin heavy plasma cannons have similar upgrades. Stasis cannon requires half time to drain power from enemy aircraft, and automatically repairs own as a result of siphoned power. Personal shielding. Moves faster, and has sleeker appearance. Dumb AI introduced to improve accuracy and prioritize areas of craft needed for repair)

Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (Banshee Interceptor)-Type-62 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (Capabilities: Barrels for plasma cannons elongated further, allowing more power behind each shot. Higher rate-of-fire also incorporated. Fuel Rod cannon also has longer lock-on range and more power. Faster speed of craft, and improved thrusters technology allows longer duration of further increased speed

Nicknames remain the same for sake of convenience for reader and myself.

* * *

(Note: L=Length, W=Width, MA=Main Armament, SA=Secondary Armaments)

For reference as to what the ships look like for the UNSC, look up Sins of the Prophets on Google, and click the first link, which will bring you to a mod page for Sins of a Solar Empire. From there, search through the images until you reach a picture of all the UNSC ships drawn to scale against each other. The same general shapes are maintained for each class of ship.

Ships Specs:

UNSC Assault Carrier (_Sol_-class)-L=4,500 m., W=480 m., MA=2 MAC's (Note: MACs have been improved upon, slightly, with speeds varying from ship class to ship class, ODP's remaining at 40% speed of light (c), and in this instance, the assault carriers firing them at around 15% c, with reactors on all ships able to fire two MAC's at a time. Improved upon _Pillar of Autumn-_style reactors allow firing at rapid rate (four times a minutes before full recharge)), SA=50 Longbow Missile Pods (improved upon from Archer missiles, plasma tipped and are faster, with each missile pod carrying 10 missiles each), 60 Mass Drivers (primitive MAC guns scaled down for individual use, much weaker, but still a potent weapon in close range and when fired with others of its kind. Are often grouped in pairs on circular moving turrets, similar in appearance to turbolaser batteries on Star Destroyers) and 120 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Carrier (_Reach_-class)-L=3,200 m., W= 310 m., MA=1 MAC (11% c), SA=30 Longbow Missile Pods, 40 Mass Drivers, 80 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Escort Carrier (_Leonidas_-class)-L=2,400 m., W=255 m., MA=none, SA=25 Longbow Missile Pods, 30 Mass Drivers, and 60 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Battleship (_New Arcadia_-class)-L=4,200 m., W=325 m., MA=2 MAC's (14% c), SA=60 Longbow Missile Pods, 80 Mass Drivers, and 120 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Battle Cruiser (_Jovian_-class)-L=1,800 m., W=245 m., MA=1 MAC (7% c), SA=20 Longbow Missile Pods, 28 Mass Drivers, and 60 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Heavy Cruiser (_Everest_-class)-L=1,450 m., W=215 m., MA=1 MAC (5% c), SA=18 Longbow Missile Pods, 20 Mass Drivers, 45 30mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Light Cruiser (_Hephaestus_-class)-L=1,200 m., W=195 m., MA=1 MAC (4% c), SA=12 Longbow Missile Pods, 10 Mass Drivers, and 30 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Destroyer (_Damascus_-class)-L=500m., W=150 m., MA= none, SA=8 Longbow Missile Pods, 6 Mass Drivers, and 40 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Heavy Frigate (_Pacific_-class)-L=550 m., W=200 m., MA= 1 MAC (1.5% c), SA=8 Longbow Missile Pods, 8 Mass Drivers, and 20 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Light Frigate (_Cerberus_-class)-L=500 m., W=155 m., MA=1 MAC (1.5% c), SA=6 Longbow Missile Pods, 10 Mass Drivers, and 22 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Dreadnought (_Charat_-class)-L=2,600 m., W=295 m., MA=1 MAC (9% c), SA=25 Longbow Missile Pods, 36 Mass Drivers, and 75 40mm chain gun CIWS

UNSC Supercarrier (_Vanguard_-class)-L=12,800 m., W=1,250 m., MA=2 MACs (35% c), 2 (Bow-oriented) Energy Projectors (Note: UNSC Energy Projectors able to sustain themselves for a full 30 seconds before need to recharge), SA=210 Longbow Missile Pods, 320 Mass Drivers, 46 (Experimental) UNSC Plasma Turrets (Note: for UNSC, magnetic coils typically used by mass drivers and MAC guns are used to shape and guide the plasma torpedo released, as well as increase density. Unfortunately, it uses up much reactor energy, requiring at least one hundred and twenty seconds to charge) and 880 40mm chain gun CIWS (Note: _Vanguard_-class Supercarriers are capable of carrying up to 6 _Cerberus_-class Light Frigates in the underbelly of the vessels.)

* * *

Soldier Specs:

UNSC Marine (standard)-Given minimal augmentations that allow for longer bursts of strength on command, similar to adrenaline rush, only lacking in subsequent "crash". Personal shielding given to all soldiers, with strength comparable to former Covenant-Era Sangheili Minor. Armor underneath covers chest, shoulders, knees, shins, elbows, and head. Helmet comes with build-in HUD system and basic Night Vision capabilities.

UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (standard)-minimal augmentations allow permanent strength and agility increase, with higher probability of failure than standard augmentations. Standard, black armor covering all portions of body remain with shielding equivalent of Covenant-Era Sangheili Major. Silver visor comes with HUD and VISR system that allow larger electronic storage space.

UNSC Spartan V (standard)-Augmentations improved upon from Spartan-IV program, but still fall short of strength and agility of Spartan-II's. Armor, with variants for each individual part, covers the entire body, is roughly the same in terms of weight, size, and dimensions as Mark V[B], and allows shielding of strength similar to that of a Covenant-Era Sangheili Ultra. (Typically) Golden visor allows HUD, VISR, and AI link-up capabilities.

Note: All soldiers with a rank of Corporal or higher in the UNSC Marine Crops or equivalent rank in command of a group of soldiers, and has a presence on the battlefield, will have TACPAD on their left forearm/wrist, giving them a holographic display of the known battlefield, nearby buildings, information of soldiers under the officer's command, etc.

* * *

((B)CE=(Before) Common Era/BSC=Before Siege of Coruscant)

Chapter 0: A New Beginning

150,002 BCE/152,589 BSC-Precursors driven to brink of extinction in Milky Way Galaxy by Forerunners, unofficially bestowing upon them the "Mantle".

110,028 BCE/112,615 BSC-Flood spores in transparent canisters inside cargo hold of unmarked transport from unknown region of space enters Human-dominated space. Effects of Flood Infection quickly discovered, and combat against the parasite begins immediately by Humans.

110,023 BCE/112,600 BSC-Humans discover secret to Precursor "Neural Physics". Test subjects from remote Outer Colonies near the center of the Milky Way Galaxy are chosen to see the effects of such biotechnology.

110,009 BCE/112,596 BSC-Human-Forerunner War initiated. Humanity, in an attempt to escape Flood outbreak, take Forerunner worlds, beginning the conflict. Human-San 'Shyuum Alliance, with the reverse engineered technology of the Precursors at Charum Hakkor, are able to hold off both attackers well, but eventually fail with the fall of Charum Hakkor, and loss of cure for Flood Infection (Director's Note: Speculated that no Flood Cure exists. Simply, the parasite avoided Humanity when possible to attack Forerunner Civilization. Thus, the Flood maybe a punishment form the Precursors for the Forerunner's "insolence"). Humans de-evolved to primitive state by Forerunners. Several small Human colonies near the center of the galaxy escape the Forerunner's and Flood's wrath, with their biotechnology intact. To ensure continued and sustained development, Humans create underground facilities capable of withstanding prolonged orbital bombardment.

100,300 BCE/102,796 BSC-First contact between Forerunners and Flood. Beginning of Forerunner-Flood War.

100,000 BCE/102,587 BSC-Halo Array fired by Forerunners. All sentient beings in Milky Way Galaxy eradicated with the Flood. Forerunners extinct (Director's Note: Search for the Didact after the Requiem Incident is ongoing). Some Humans survive relatively unscathed in the colonies near the center of the galaxy thanks to extensive underground facilities.

26,892 BCE/29,488 BSC-Highly advanced extra-galactic species known as Rakatans creates first pan-galactic empire, known as the Infinite Empire, after the Halo Event and enslave all known species in what is later known as the Inner and Mid Rim regions. All Human technology in their former Outer Colonies from before the Halo Event is lost, and (Inner Rim) Humanity is enslaved, but introduced to other forms of highly advanced technology. Genetic manipulations at the hands of the Rakatans results in many other sentient species in the "Inner" and "Mid-Rim" Territories having Neural Physics abilities.

23,169 BCE/25,756 BSC-Force Wars of Tython begin. Jedi Order formed, unbeknownst to the Infinite Empire.

22,564 BCE/25,151 BSC-Infinite Empire falls after prolonged slave revolts. Artifacts such as the Star Forge are lost to never be recovered (Note: One element of this AU is that the Star Forge is never discovered, meaning the event of Knights of the Old Republic happen differently. Revan and Malak still fall to the dark side, and Revan still kills Malak after redeeming himself, but the Sith Empire they form is more a secessionist force, a rebellion, and thus they used more traditional military vessels and arms that the Republic used rather than what was used from the Star Forge.)

22,417 BCE/25,013 BSC-Galactic Republic formed. Jedi Order pledges allegiance to newly created government.

2,373 BCE/4,960 BSC-Great Hyperspace War begins. Sith forced from their home-world of Korriban.

1,323-1,320 BCE/3,910-3,907 BSC-Jedi Civil War. Knight Revan and Master Bastila Shan, upon conclusion of the conflict, in protest over "arbitrary rules" of the Jedi Order in regards to attachment, leave to Outer Rim in hopes of avoiding possible retribution at hands of the Jedi.

1,054-1,029 BCE/3,641-3,616 BSC-Great Galactic War. Ends in stalemate with the Treaty of Coruscant. Galaxy divided between Resurgent Sith Empire and Galactic Republic. Cold War begins.

938 BCE/3,525 BSC-Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War begins.

852 BCE/3,439 BSC-Covenant formed.

532 CE/2,055 BSC-Resurgent Sith Empire, following centuries of rebellions and proxy wars with the Galactic Republic, is disbanded, and the Galactic Republic re-establishes control over regions formerly under Sith rule. Galaxy again reunited.

1,624 CE/963 BSC-Seventh Battle of Ruusan ends. Remaining Sith retreat deep into the Outer Rim Territories, where they remain hidden to rebuild their strength in exclusion. (Note: Rule of Two never created. In this AU, roughly 2,000 Sith survive and leave to [REDACTED] where they recruit more over the course of time until the Separatists Crisis.) Army of the Light disbanded and Ruusan Reformation begins.

24 October 1,945 CE/24:10:642 BSC-United Nations formed.

11 June 1,982 CE/11:6:605 BSC-First (accidental) contact with extraterrestrial species (Post Halo Event). Is member species of Galactic Republic. All events that transpired covered up by Central Intelligence Agency of the United states of America. Information later given to Office of Naval Intelligence upon formation and assimilation of international intelligence agencies. Species name: [REDACTED]

1 February 2,027 CE/1:2:560 BSC-United States military first to perfect the production of EMP missiles with the EDM-172 Zeus, which is capable of creating a directed electro-magnetic pulse remotely.

2,163 CE/430 BSC-Mars Campaign begins. ODST's formed.

2,164-2,170 CE/423-417 BSC-Interplanetary War. Creation of the Unified Earth Government.

April 2,291 CE/4:296 BSC-Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine created. Interstellar colonization begins.

2,491-2,506 CE/96-81 BSC-Office of Naval Intelligence (re)-initiates the ORION Project (Spartan-I). Among those who survived the project was Avery Junior Johnson.

2,511 CE/76 BSC-John(-117) is born in Elysium City, Eridanus-II.

2,517 CE/70 BSC-John(-117), with 74 other candidates, is kidnapped by Catherine Halsey and members of the Office of Naval Intelligence Section III and taken to Reach for training. Only 33 would survive to become full-fledged Spartan-II's.

1 January 2,525 CE/1:1:62 BSC-Overall Human population (estimate):39 billion

19 January 2,525 CE/19:1:62 BSC-The Covenant Oracle, after consulted over the revelation of numerous Forerunner "relics" on a previously unknown planet results in the Oracle informing the Covenant about their ancient mistranslation of the Forerunner glyph representing "reclaimer" (Note: the Covenant, at the time, were under the assumption it translated to "reclamation."). The three High Prophets of the Covenant prevent word from spreading over this recent revelation and declares Humanity an abomination worthy of nothing less than annihilation.

2 February 2,525 CE/2:2:62 BSC-Covenant arrive in orbit above Harvest, initiating the first Battle of Harvest. Beginning of the Human-Covenant War.

27 November 2,525 CE/27:11:62 BSC-Spartan-II's acquire MJOLNIR Mk IV armor for use. Battle of Chi Ceti. Ends in UNSC Pyrrhic Victory.

1 March 2,526 CE/1:3:61 BSC-Admiral Preston Cole, leading the largest Human fleet ever assembled at 40 ships, arrives at Harvest to reclaim the colony. Upon revelation that the Covenant use energy shielding, and their weapons do not have the range that UNSC weapons do, Cole wisely uses one of the Agamemnon Missiles (Successor to the Zeus Missile, capable of creating a powerful, directed EMP) with devastating effect. The Covenant fleet is utterly obliterated with the loss of only seven UNSC warships.

12 April 2,526 CE/12:4:61 BSC-The Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice, numbering a total of 250 vessels, arrives in the Epsilon Indi System. The relatively small UNSC fleet is forced to retreat in the face of such massive numbers, but is able to evacuate 99.5% of the planet's population. In the skirmish between the two opposing forces, the fleetmaster of the Covenant fleet is killed, leaving Thel 'Vadamee to take command. Harvest is glassed, and Admiral Cole enacts the Cole Protocol as it would later be known, to delay the Covenant from finding any other Human worlds.

7 September 2,529 CE/7:9:58 BSC-Operation MIDGUARD is initiated. (Vice) Admirals Whitcomb, Cole, and Hood, each in command of massive UNSC fleets, amassed on one of three vital worlds in the Outer Colonies as the rest were evacuated.

19 November 2,529-20 May 2,530 CE/19:11:58-20:5:57 BSC-After several probing excursions by Covenant forces, a full-scale assault went underway on the three systems home to the three major UNSC fleets in the Outer Colonies. After fighting valiantly, all three worlds were lost. In a final act of desperation, Vice Admiral Whitcomb deployed a NOVA bomb on his planet, knowing one of the three High Prophets (Mercy) was in the system. Upon retreating with the remains of his fleet, his activated the bomb as Covenant Huragok were busily studying it. The ensuing blast obliterated a full 85% of the Covenant fleet in orbit, including the High Prophet of Mercy, and rendered the planet unable to sustain any lifeforms for many years to come.

2 July 2,530 CE/2:7:57 BSC-Spartan Blue team, lead by Master Chief John-117, captures a _CCS_-class battlecruiser, and under the instructions of the Office of Naval Intelligence, sends a superluminal signal on all frequencies to High Charity (The Covenant Holy City and capitol), as well as any worlds of keen interest, offering a truce between the two factions. The Covenant are also warned that the bomb that killed the High Prophet of Mercy is mass produced, and several are en route to High Charity and all Covenant species homeworlds if the truce is not accepted.

3 July 2,530 CE/3:7:57 BSC-the Covenant agree to the cease-fire. Blue team returns with several Huragoks who wished to escape their lives with the Covenant.

7 November 2,549 CE/7:11:38 BSC-CTN 9452-9 Cortana is created form a flash-clone of Dr. Halsey's brain. She is stationed with the UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_ (C-709), an experimental cruiser with recovered Covenant shielding and engines. The cruiser is also home to Spartan Blue team.

9 November 2,552 CE/9:11:35 BSC-Following a lead discovered by Dr. Halsey on Reach, the _Pillar of Autumn_, with a task force of 25 ships, makes a slipspace jump to an unknown region of space, discovering the Alpha Halo (Instillation-04). During reconnaissance operations on the Halo, the Covenant _Fleet of Particular Justice_, lead by Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee, drops into the system, and demand the UNSC leave the system immediately. A small skirmish ensues, resulting in the _Pillar of Autumn _to crash land on the Halo_._ In the chaos, the Flood break out of their containment vessels. This prompts the two forces to work together to stop the parasite from spreading. Blue Team discovers 343 Guilty Spark, who hurriedly leads them to the Activation Index. AI Cortana, though, stops the process and explains to Blue team, as the Allied forces at large, that the Halo is a weapon of mass destruction. 343 Guilty Spark concurs with this statement (before the Covenant forces), and pleads with the Spartans to activate the Halo and stop the outbreak. Instead, the group leaves with AI Cortana, abandoning Guilty Spark, and detonated the reactors of the fallen _Pillar of Autumn_, destroying the Halo and all Flood specimens on it. 343 Guilty Spark survives to board with the _Seeker of Truth_, the flagship of the _Fleet of Particular Justice_.

10 November 2,552 CE/10:11:35 BSC-The remnants of the Covenant _Fleet of Particular Justice_ and UNSC task force broadcasts the recent revelations to the galaxy at large, prompting the Prophets of Regret and Truth to denounce Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee, and commence with their coup, replacing the Sangheili in the Covenant High Council with Jiralhanae. Beginning of the Great Schism. Covenant Loyalists declare a resumption of hostilities between them and humanity, resulting in the UNSC supporting the Covenant Separatists.

27 November 2,552 CE/27:11:35 BSC-High Charity, in orbit of Instillation-05 (Delta Halo), is infected with Flood specimens as a result of a massive battle between Covenant Separatists and Loyalists in the area around the Halo. Prophets of Regret and Truth escape aboard Keyship and move with remnants of escort fleet to recently discovered coordinates of Earth.

1 December 2,552 CE/1:12:35 BSC-Major Covenant Loyalist fleet drops into the Sol System, in pursuit of an artifact that would lead them to Instillation-00 (the Ark). Loyalist fleet sustains heavy casualties, but is able to breach Earth's orbital defenses and open the portal over Voi, Earth. The Separatists _Fleet of Particular Justice_, with Thel 'Vadam (formally Thel 'Vadamee), arrives and supports a UNSC foray into the portal to find and eliminate the Prophets of Truth and Regret.

2 December 2552 CE/2:12:35 BSC-Allied fleets arrive at the Ark, and engage Covenant forces as assembled Spartan teams move to find and eliminate the High Prophets. After fighting through numerous Loyalists defenses, Blue team infiltrates the Activation Room, and eliminates the High Prophets. Before victory is assured, the infected High Charity arrives and crash lands on the Ark. AI Cortana advises an activation of the replacement Halo under construction, which would result in the destruction of the Halo, the Ark, and High Charity. With the help of a squad of Marines lead by Avery Johnson and Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadam, Blue Team successfully infiltrates the Activation Room, and after a short engagement with a rampant 343 Guilty Spark, the Halo is fired, with all save for Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 successfully escaping aboard the UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_ (FFG-201). The latter, with AI Cortana, was stranded in the [REDACTED] region of space.

3 March 2,553 CE/3:3:34 BSC-Battle of the Ark Memorial erected over a hillside in Voi, with Lord Terrence Hood, Admiral Cole, Vice Admiral Whitcom, Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson and Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadam presiding over the ceremony. Spartan John-117 officially declared Missing In Action. A total of 587.6 million humans were killed in the Human-Covenant War, and the ensuing Great Schism.

2,557 CE/30 BSC- UNSC _Infinity_ (INF-101), deployed to Sangheilios as a sign of good will. Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadam, the _de facto_ leader of the Covenant Separatists, in return, provided explicit information on Covenant shielding and plasma-based weaponry, in exchange for information on AI's and progress humans make in improving the designs provided.

15 May 2,563 CE/15:5:24 BSC-Battle of Tiber-VIII ends in UNSC/Separatists victory over the Covenant Remnants (Storm Covenant). Covenant Separatists reformed into the Inter-Species Alliance, with the San-Shyuum the only species excluded from entry.

2,565 CE/22 BSC-Re-colonization of the Outer Colonies ends. UNSC returns emergency powers to the UEG, which is reformed to allow better representation of the Outer Colonies. Insurgency Remnants dissolve.

29 January 2,566 CE/29:1:21 BSC-UNSC _Cloak and Dagger_ makes first contact with sentient species over unknown planet (Telos IV).

30 January 2,566 CE/30:1:21 BSC-Representatives of the Galactic Republic, UEG, and ISA meet over Telos IV, and share basic information. UEG and ISA representatives affronted by Republic's proposal to join under the condition that they disarm, dismantle all smart AI's, and begin use of hyperspace engines. All requests are denied, and a keen distrust between the two sides develops (Director's Note: Unsurprisingly enough, this pushed the ISA and UEG closer than they were before).

4 April 2,568 CE/4:4:19 BSC-Trade Federation uses droid armies to blockade and invade Naboo in protest over recent taxes levied against the intragalactic organization. ONI operatives working in the field report that the viceroy of the Trade Federation worked in conjunction with the mythical Sith known as Darth Maul. Queen Amidala escapes capture and hides in the swamps of Naboo to gather support from the Gungan people.

5 April 2,568 CE/2:5:19 BSC-ONI operatives given authority to intervene, and successfully aid Queen Amidala off planet. In the escape, however, the slipspace engine is damaged, and the prowler accidentally jumps to Tatooine. Queen Amidala able to contact Jedi Council and High Chancellor Valorum asking for assistance. Jedi dispatch Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to assist the Queen. In an attempt to find parts for their slipspace engine, the ONI operatives, with Queen Amidala disguised as a handmaiden, move to Mos Espa, where they encounter a Toydarian who owns two slaves: Shmi and Anakin Skywalker. (Director's Note: A friendship quickly develops between the adolescent queen and the slave boy Anakin).

6 April 2,568 CE/6:5:19 BSC-Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi arrive on Tatooine, and are quickly sidetracked in an attempt to free Anakin Skywalker and his mother at the request of Queen Amidala. Master Jinn, however, is only able to free Anakin on a bet with the Toydarian. However, upon discovering the possible significance of Anakin, it was mandated that at least one ONI operative keep an eye on Shmi at all times to use as a bargaining chip if need be.

7 April 2,568 CE/7:5:19 BSC-Queen Amidala and her entourage (sans ONI operatives) arrives on Coruscant. Queen Amidala's pleas for assistance fall on deaf ears, and she calls for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. Anakin Skywalker is taken to the Jedi High Council for study, and is found unworthy of acceptance into the Order. Master Jinn threatens to leave if Anakin is not accepted as his new padawan, citing his current one is worthy of the Trials of Knighthood. The Council agrees to reconsider upon the completion of their mission to return the Queen to her homeworld.

10 April 2,568 CE/10:5:19 BSC-Battle of the Grassy Plains. Trade Federation decisively defeated by Gungan and Nubian forces in and around Theed. Viceroy Gunray captured. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn killed by first Sith sighted in nearly a millennium, who is subsequently killed by his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padawan Kenobi knighted in the Theed Palace, and takes Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, to the chagrin of the Jedi High Council.

3 May 2,568 CE/3:5:19 BSC-Master Dooku leaves the Jedi Order, citing the failure of the Council to follow up on Qui-Gon Jinn's death at the hand of the Sith.

9 May 2,568 CE/9:5:19 BSC-Count Dooku (upon reclamation of his title of Count of Serenno), is contacted by ONI operatives. Operation SUMTER initiated.

* * *

09 August 2,575 CE/9:8:12 BSC

Serenno Manor, Capitol District, Serenno, Serenno System, D'Astan Sector, Outer Rim Territories

23:02:56 (Local Time)

Atop a small hill overlooking a running river to the east and a small village to the west stood a manor as ancient as the ground it rested on. The beige stone bore an old, Gothic-like architecture to it, intricate designs adorning the curvaceous exterior walls. The manor was large, to say the least, occupying almost the entirety of the flat hill-top. At the center of the building, a large tower with a single balcony overlooking the river rose above the domes that made up the rest of the roof. On that balcony, a lone figure wearing what appeared to be a cape or robe that fluttered and flew in the wind stood proudly overlooking the nearby countryside. Behind him, the balcony door, a classic design made up of wood and glass made by the finest of Serennian artisans, stayed open, and a golden light shone through the darkness, only to stop just behind the figure.

The wind picked up shortly thereafter, and the lone sentient turned on its heels and walked back in long, measured strides, closing the double doors gently behind him. The inside appeared equally as ornate as the outside. Bookshelves contoured to the curving walls, with volume after precious volume filling cranny of the space. The bookshelves stopped short of the door by a mere meter on each side, revealing a beige stone wall lacking any personality. Two desks rested atop a plush red rug that filled the entire floor and carried an intricate, golden and green design. Both had books and holo-tablets were stacked on top of each other on the desk. Opposite the doorway to the balcony stood a high and narrow green wooden door with a cast-iron handle, the book shelves tracing along the curves of the door.

Sitting in one of the chairs with the desk behind him was a man in a black suit, white undershirt, black tie, and black glasses. His short brown hair was cut in a military style, and his pale complexion betrayed no emotion. The figure, a man with a black suit and brown cape, grey beard, wrinkled caucasian skin, and brown eyes, stood opposite this suited man with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did your 'meditation' give you insight into our next course of action, Count?" the younger man in the black suit asked his compatriot as he leaned back against the desk, his elbows propping him up.

"Indeed it has my skeptical friend." the aged man replied with a mix of disdain and authoritative undertones in his voice.

The older man raised his head higher incrementally, and continued, "I must travel to Ryloth, and meet with the planetary leaders. They are already disgruntled enough with the Republic. It won't take much to compel them to side with us, especially if the weapons and training you claim you can provide is in fact, real."

"I assure you my friend, it is." the black suited man said with conviction.

"Than the Republic will take yet another fatal step towards obliteration." the older man replied darkly.

After a short, pregnant pause, the younger man propelled himself out of the chair and began walking lazily towards the narrow, wooden door on the opposite side of the room, while saying, "If that's all Count, than I shall get in contact with my superiors and inform them of this development."

As the man's hand hovered mere centimeters from the knob that would open the door, he turned his head slightly to the right, and said ominously, "We will stay in contact."

"I would certainly hope so." the aged man retorted.

The pale man then opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving the Count to his thoughts.

XXX

Galactic Ballroom, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

23:19:38 (Local Time)

Masquerade. Among the many things the "Terrans" gave the greater galactic community, this concept of a masked ball was among the most popular in the upper echelon of society. The ruling elite of the Galactic Republic, were especially fond of this form of celebration, finding any excuse to conceal their identities momentarily and indulge themselves in the finer things of life. The vast majority of these politicians found no qualms about the decadence that surrounded them at these gatherings. All, save for a notable handful, among whom was the recently added senator representing the people of Naboo, Padmé Amidala.

This young, attractive woman with petite, feminine features beneath a jade-colored senatorial gown that hugged her curves chose to spend the evening sitting at one of the round tables near the exit, hoping she could soon find a good reason to escape from the extravagance. Her mask, a polished silver and gold outlined figure that would have hid everything on her face from the nose up, hung loosely in her right hand, her left aimlessly drawing circles on the fine fabric that covered the table below. Next to her, some constituents talked about nothing in particular, fake smiles plastered on their faces and fabricated laughter leaving their lips. All at her table were human of various complexions, but their names escaped the young senator.

A young caucasian man, tall and composed, with dark blond hair cut in a military fashion and a small braid hanging from behind his right ear, wearing a brown cloak that hung loosely to his body, entered from the exit near the young senator, his eyes scanning the room. Within moments, he set his eyes on the young senator, and a gleeful smile appeared on his youthful face. His blue eyes lit up at her sight, and he wasted no time in marching silently towards her.

His smile turned to one of supreme confidence in his future actions and he said with a deep, masculine voice unbecoming of his age, "I was under the impression all senators adorned these types of gatherings."

As if a light switch was flipped, her face lit up and she turned to see the young man, her eyes sparkling with a hint of admiration and gratitude. Without wasting a moment longer, she rose out of the chair gracefully and stood to face the man who seemingly saved her from a uneventful night. It was only her years of training that kept her from jumping up like a schoolgirl at the sight of her dearest friend.

Instead, she resorted to taking a few regal steps towards the man in brown and black tunics and gave him a chaste curtsy befitting his status, and said, "Welcome Padawan Skywalker. I was hoping you would arrive."

When she looked up to see his face marred with disappointment, she took another step towards Skywalker and gave him a crushing hug given her size. The look of disappointment quickly reverted to cheerfulness and the hug was returned without a moment's hesitation. After a short time of simply enjoying each other's closeness, they broke apart and stood opposite each other by less than half a meter, their stares entirely focused on the other.

Finally, the silence ended when Skywalker said with a bashful grin, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Pad...I mean, _Senator Amidala_."

She retorted with a finger pointed right at his face, and a mock look of agitation, which was followed by the young politician saying, "Don't you become like that stuffy Master of yours. You may call me Padmé, Her Highness, Milady, or Her Lordship, but not _Senator Amidala_."

"Will Angel suffice, your Highness?"

"Always Ani."

Yet again, a short silence followed where neither dared make move, both comfortable with the looks of amusement and _friendship_ each shared. However this one ended when the young man leaned slightly to the side, and motioned with his hand for them to move to the table. Without saying a word, they traversed the short distance, and Skywalker, ever the gentleman, pulled out the chair for her before she could do so herself. She simply looked up at him and gave him a gracious, kind-hearted smile of thanks.

Once he was seated, they leaned in close to each other, forgetting about the events surrounding them, and Skywalker began the conversation with, "So how does it feel being the latest senator for the proud people of Naboo?"

"Wonderful. I couldn't imagine myself doing anything else with my life."

"You must live an empty life, Padmé." Skywalker said sarcastically.

Padmé covered her mouth with her hand in mock outrage, and said with a bemused smile, "Are you mocking my Ani?"

"Oh Force no!" Anakin said while leaning back, his face betraying a gleeful grin, "I'm far too frightened to tease a senator."

Padmé looked down with an amused smile, shaking her head, and said, "You are incorrigible."

She then looked back up and continued, "I must be insane to willingly deal with you."

Anakin simple replied, "Don't be humble Padmé. You're the most insane politician in this madhouse."

Padmé began giggling with his at that, and when she could, she said, "First you make fun of me, now my profession. What's next, my handmaidens?"

Once Anakin began settling down, he said, "Of course not. They're far to pretty to make fun of."

Padmé continued giggling, but a look of something lacking amusement crossed her face for a brief moment before she continued.

Anakin, taking note of her emotional slip, said with a satisfied smile, "Was that jealousy I sensed?"

"No." Padmé said, dragging it out longer than expected, then continued, "I was simply thinking which ones would be most suitable for a dashing young man like you."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"They're all out of your league." Padmé replied with her own satisfied grin.

Before Anakin could think of a witty retort, a wrinkled, old man in dark, billowing robes and a head of grey-white hair approached some the couple's left, then said cheerfully, "Ah Anakin!"

This prompted both to turn their heads and see the man approach, with separate levels of enjoyment of his arrival.

The old man went on saying, "I am sorry I did not greet you earlier my boy. I was left unaware the Jedi would be sending a representative to this gala."

Anakin replied with a smile appropriate of a child receiving the attention it most desires, "Which is why I would greatly appreciate your discretion sir."

"Your secret is safe with me, my boy." the aged man said before he turned to face the senator, inclined his head and said, "Good evening milady."

"Good evening Chancellor Palpatine." Padmé replied as diplomatically as possible while also bowing her head slightly.

Palpatine then turned his head to the right, noticing his attention was being called, and turned back to the couple, saying, "It seems I can't get a moment of rest. I hope to see you soon Anakin."

"And I, you, sir." Anakin replied as the Chancellor turned and began walking away.

Once he was a good distance away, Anakin turned to look at the young senator, and said, "Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to ask if you can drive me home."

"And may I?"

"As long as you keep it legal Skywalker."she said as she began standing, promoting him to do the same.

Their eyes remained locked, and he continued, "Now where's the fun in that?"

**A/N: Please, for the love of all that is holy, review or PM me about this story. I need to know what needs to be fixed, what things are out of cannon, or if you even like it. A few words is all it takes to give me the motivation to keep writing this story. Without reviews, I am going to have to assume that the community doesn't like the story anymore, and will find myself lacking the desire to keep it going.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen

**A/N:** It has come to my attention that certain individuals felt I overpowered the UNSC, citing that I detached greatly from Halo cannon. While I cannot dispute this claim, allow me to explain. By the end of the Human-Covenant War in the OTL, the overall Human population is just around 16 billion. To put that in perspective, the planet of Coruscant is home to somewhere around a trillion beings. This means the total Human population is only 1.6% of the total population of Coruscant. Take into consideration the number of planets lost, and how many worlds the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems have under their control, and we are left to conclude that regardless of the quality of weapons for the UNSC, they would be pulverized by the greater galactic community if it came to that. After the war, it will take many decades, even centuries before before Humanity could stand a chance against either galactic government. This still factors in the possibility that the Sangheili aided Humans by declaring all-out war against whoever the UNSC fights. This makes the possibility of having weapons that resemble anything the UNSC fielded in the Halo series all but impossible, and any character we may wish to see would have long ago died. Even now, the UNSC is outmatched by both, for the moment at least. I'm sorry if this explanation is not to your satisfaction but I can't change it now, nor do I plan to. Beyond that, try to enjoy the read, and understand action-y parts will be on their way.

Reclamation Saga: Book I: The Separatist Crisis: Chapter 1: Fallen

22 August 2,575 CE/22:8:12 BSC

Constitution Square, Senate District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

11:48:27 (Local Time)

The square before the massive dome of the Galactic Senate was filled to the brim with people of all species and backgrounds. For a thousand generations this square remained, allowing the people to voice their support or condemnation of the ruling government. However, thanks to the millennium of peace and prosperity, shops and venues took residence. Tents of all colors formed long, narrow roads through the large square, their keepers offering every food, spice, souvenir, or other keepsake to passers-by.

In the far corner, furthest away from the Senate Building, a man stood among a group of Rodians, his black hood up and covering his features from the outside world. His cloak covered his body and clung loosely to his features. His arms were folded into the sleeves in front of him, remaining motionless as people pushed by him constantly. Finally, once the Rodians passed by, he began walking through the narrow streets, the cloak billowing out behind him, revealing a pair of black stoking-covered muscular legs and a plain set of black, strapped boots.

Within a matter of minutes, the mysterious man was before the grand staircase leading to the main entrance of the Senate Building. As the wind picked up, his hood began flapping against his head, so he pulled it closer to prevent it from falling. In doing so, he revealed a large hand with a black glove strapped on at the wrist, and a black sleeve connecting the wrist to whatever was beneath the cloak. Once the hood was secure, he began walking with his arms folded before him his head bowed low. He took his time, going up one step at a time as people in different flashy garbs continued to move past him going to and fro.

Upon reaching the top of the steps, he wasted no time in walking towards the main entrance. When the building was first built all those thousands of years ago, the main entrance was constructed specifically to impress any dignitaries that wished to join the grand alliance of planets. A series of twenty-five pillars rising ten meters into the air each were arranged in a square formation, five deep and five across. The pillars appeared to made up of a bundle of white marble rods forming a perfect circle, with the base and head consisting of similarly colored marble that billowed out and down. the diameter of the bases and head was approximately a meter, with the column's body roughly thirty centimeters thinner in diameter. Beyond the set of pillars were a series of five equally sized square doors with golden frames and intricate designs adorning their features.

Dozens of sentients milled about in the antechamber of the entrance, but the area was largely open for the cloaked man. With long strides, he quickly crossed the area of pillars and entered through the middle door, which rose three meters above him. Immediately, he was approached by the Senate Building Security Force. There was no general species that made up the SBSF, instead a myriad of sentients of varying shapes and sized stood guard over the majestic building that stood as a symbol of democracy to the Republic.

Two sentients dressed in gray uniforms approached the cloaked man, each with a blaster pistol in their holsters at the sides of their hips. The one on the right approaching was a human male of dark complexion, short black hair, and a serious face that betrayed no emotion. The other was a male Mikoan, his skin a light shade of green and had wrinkles around the eyes and mouth that were clearly visible form ten meters away. Instinctively, both had their hands rest on their holsters, ready for a fight.

The three stared at each other for a brief ten seconds before the dark skinned human said in an authoritative, deep voice, "Sir, please move forward to the scanners if you want to enter the building. Otherwise, vacate the premises."

The next three seconds were filled with tense silence in the immediate area, then the same man repeated, "Sir, move forwards and submit to a scan or leave. If you do not comply with either, I will be forced to make you leave."

Again, silence reigned between the three, and both the Mikoan and human approached the cloaked man suspiciously, their hands releasing the clasp on top of their holsters, freeing their blaster pistols for use.

"Alright sleemo, you give me no choice!" the human said as he pulled the pistol out, holding it low in both hands, but finger on the trigger, his Mikoan comrade complying.

Around them, several other guards stopped what they were doing, and ushered people out of the way as they followed their fellow guards in reaching for their weapons. A group of three guards, one human male with a paler complexion, a Rodian male, and a human female of a mixed complexion, moved in with the two already there to form a semi-circle around the cloaked man. Several turrets on the roof, their green light turning red at the bottom of the half-dome that made up their bodies, moved and aimed their two repeating blaster rifles at the man whose notoriety was quickly growing by the second.

Once the five security guards were within five meters of the man, he made a sudden move with his right arm, and a silver cylinder that fit comfortably in his hand revealed itself. This quick action prompted all the guards in the vicinity of the man to raise their pistols and take aim at the apparent threat. A handful in the back raised their right wrists to the mouths and muttered requests for immediate reinforcements. The turrets on the roof made a long whining sound, as if readying for fire.

"This is your last warning." the dark-skinned human said with less conviction a final time as he took a tentative two steps towards the man, his pistol trained exclusively at his head, or wherever the head was behind the hood.

"Leave. No-" the dark-skinned human was able to say before a black gloved finger pressed down on a button on the side of the cylinder to produce a blood-red blade of burning plasma, which was then moved with inhuman speed to sever the human's head from his body.

The guards and turrets in the lobby stared, dumbfounded at the sudden action by the intruder, and in doing so wasted a good five seconds to inaction. That quickly ended when the Mikoan narrowed his eyes and fired a single blue bolt at the attacker, which was deftly deflected back at its sender. The others in the group of guards did the same less than half a second after the first shot was fired, and soon the intruder was swirling the blade around himself in giant, fast-moving arcs that protected his body from harm. Each shot of blue plasma was either sent back to the person or turret that shot it, ending their existence, or flew off in random directions, scorching the columns, roof, rug, or walls around them.

At the security forces were being decimated, a human female ducked behind a wall around a corner some twenty meters from the intruder, and said into her wrist-bound communicator, "We have a breach at the main entrance. Potential Force User. Extremely dangerous! I repeat, extremely dangerous!"

As soon as she was done relaying her message, she looked around the corner took aim at the intruder, who did not move a centimeter from his original position, and fired a set of five shots at him. The attacker turned his head and swung his blade in a small figure-eight motion five times, blocked each shot and sending them back at the shooter. The woman was quick, though, and ducked back behind the wall as the shots either impacted with the duracrete, fracturing and exploding on contact, or sailed past her to the opposite wall. The sound of blaster shots died down, being replaced only with her labored, adrenaline-fueled breathing.

She peeked half of her head out of the cover the wall provided, and saw the black cloaked man moving quickly towards her. Taking a quick intake of breath, she backed away, raised her pistol, and fired shot after shot at him. He swung his blade from left to right, deflecting the shots and sending them in all areas but where she was, until he was only a scant five meters from her. After spinning his blade in a counter-clockwise motion, he raised his gloved left hand, and pulled the pistol from her using his telepathic abilities. The weapon flew across the space between them before landing with the barrel firmly in his grasp. Once his fingers were firmly around the barrel, he dropped it to the ground.

As she reached for her stun-baton on the opposite side of her hip, the figure covered the distance between them and placed his red blade at her throat, stopping her in her tracks.

He the said in a voice so menacing she swore it came from the deepest depths of Sith Hell, "Are you ready to die for the Republic, officer?"

With fear permeating her facial features, she took a gulp and said quietly, just above a whisper, "Yes."

"So be it." he said, moving the blade forward, decapitating the young woman and leaving her lifeless body to fall unceremoniously to the ground in a heap.

With the security detail taken care of, the man took his time ascending the staircase before him down the hall, the rug and walls a lighter shade of red than the one making up his still-ignited blade. The sound of alarms going off and red Klaxons blaring into his ears assaulted his senses, but he paid them no heed as he continued on his path up the staircase, which lead to the main atrium of the building.

The Senatorial Atrium was a gargantuan open space in the bottom-center of the Senate Building. It was marked on all four corners with large pillars that rose to the roof of the room, their structure similar to that of those at the main entrance. At the center, a fountain eight meters in diameter stood spewing crystal-clear water from a central spire that rose three meters in the shape of a podium. Atop the marble podium, the stature of an elderly man standing proud with a stoic face stood, his billowing robes fanning out to the edge of the square podium. Beyond the fountain, a multitude of benches made a circular formation around the fountain. At the other three main walls of the room existed large entrance-ways leading to more staircases that ascended upward. these staircases were filled with grey uniformed sentients moving quickly across the floor to take cover behind the benches or fountain, or simply knelt down.

The black cloaked figure, as he rose up the stairs, took note of the room full of guards armed with a multitude of weapons, from simple blaster pistols, to the larger and more powerful DC-17 blaster rifle, to a few on the balconies above the atrium armed with sniper or blaster rifles. He took the last three steps slowly, allowing the red blade to hang loosely at his side. Once he was past the steps, he took six low steps forward into the atrium, the weapons of the dozens of guards trained on him. The glow of Coruscant Prime shone through the open windows on the roof to reveal the bottom of the figures face. His pale face morphed into a sickening grin, and he raised his lightsaber to stand before him as a vertical shaft of light and plasma.

Before a single shot rang out in the atrium, a loud explosion shot out from beneath the guards, consuming the back half of the atrium in flames and smoke and debris. Everyone else in the atrium or balconies ducked down if they weren't consumed in the flames, save for the long cloaked figure. With the distraction the explosion provided, he shot forward at inhuman speed, moving with purpose towards the staircase at the far end. After half a second, and crossing ten meters, he jumped forward and passed the gaping hole in the floor. The putrid smell of burning flesh filled the figures nostrils and his malevolent grin spread further across his demonic face.

Landing safely on the plush rug of the staircase, he continued his sprint and was at the top of the set of stairs in the span of a second, no resistance in the form of guards standing between him and his goals.

After several minutes of navigating the wide halls of the Senate Building, all as empty as the most desolate of systems, he arrived at a set of doors larger than the rest, with two red robed guards standing at attention with their electrified pikes held firmly in their hands.

Moving forward with purpose, he raised his hand and pushed the two guard back, propelling the door open to reveal a feeble old man sitting in a seemingly comfortable black chair behind an expansive black marble desk. A panoramic window rested behind the old man, and the full view of Coruscant, the skylanes chock-full of speeders moving in organized chaos. The black-cloaked man disarmed his saber and pulled it back into some unseen mechanism within his sleeve before advancing slowly towards the aging human male who's expression betrayed not a single emotion.

"Well congratulations, Sith. You've beaten down the defenses and now stand before a feeble old man with the intent to kill. Does this make you a gallant warrior?" the old man said as he rose out of his seat.

When the Sith said nothing, the older man continued, "Well? What brings you here? What compelled you to kill dozens of innocents just to slay a defenseless man?"

"Vengeance." came the one word reply from the Sith, the malevolence so thick in his voice that it seemed to take literal form before them.

Swiftly, the red blade was re-ignited, and the black cloaked man jumped forward, his blade held high. Just as the Sith was inches from the old man, he stopped mid-air, and was trapped in an invisible field of energy. Several meters away, concealed in the darkness the secluded adjacent hallway provided, a small, green clawed hand reached out and shook slightly. Several seconds later, a small figure no more than a meter in height, with features befitting a gremlin and green skin clothes in tan and brown robes, walked into the light, its green eyes resting on the attacker and left hand resting atop a wooden cane smaller than he.

"Enough!" it said in a low, sage-like voice bespeaking of great age and wisdom, "Stop this bloodshed, you will."

The little green creature then lowered its hand, lowering the figure as well until he set foot back on the reg rug, his blade held low and his eyes visible through the darkness, burning bright yellow embers at the small being. When the man was released, the little green man clasped its left hand atop his small wooden cane, and he closed his eyes, allowing a long exhalation of air.

The black cloaked figure stood there for a moment, staring at the little creature before he turned and sprinted through the open doors, his lightsaber still active. The pair in the room followed him with their eyes before he turned right and around a corner.

The old human sighed before he looked at his small companion, and asked, "Why did you let him go, Master Yoda?"

"Completed his mission, he did already. No use killing him, when so useful he may prove to be."

"How do you mean?" the old man asked, bewildered, but not noticeably angry.

"Incite fear, he intended to do. Killing you, he did not need to do. Prove a point, he desired. Prove a point, he did." the small sentient replied before he set out for the door, his steps seemingly labored and short.

"And how may this Sith possibly be of any use?" the old man asked, prompting the small being to stop just at the threshold of the doors, which still stood wide open.

"Lead us to his master, he will."

XXX

Jedi High Council Chamber, Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

12:14:41 (Local Time)

Atop the highest spire of the Holy Temple of the Jedi Order, twelve of the most powerful and knowledgeable Force-users in the galaxy converged for an emergency meeting. The room was bathed in warm light from the panoramic windows making up three-fourths of the wall behind the esteemed Masters. Coruscant Prime was still high in the sky in this sector of Coruscant, and it showed in the brightness of the room. It was as if the shadows themselves shirked away from the space, allowing light to bathe every inch of it in glorious warmth.

Standing at the center of the room, atop the symbol of the Jedi Order with a rouge backdrop circle surrounded by a beige design was Anakin Skywalker, his hands fidgeting within his dark brown robes. Every several moments he would glance out the window to his left and look upon the black smoke rising from the dome of the Senate Building. So frantic were his thoughts he didn't hear the calls a dark skinned human male as bald as the star was bright and clothed in lighter-colored robes was making to him.

"Padawan Skywalker. Padawan Skywalker, are you listening to me?" the dark-skinned man said irritably.

Finally, the young man snapped out of his reverie, turned to look at the man addressing him, and said with some level of conviction, "Of course I was Master Windu. You were asking how I feel over this most recent development at the Senate Building."

When he didn't continue, Master Windu motioned with his hand, indicating Anakin should continue, and said, "Well?"

"I find it most disturbing, Masters, that the Sith would attack us where we are supposed to be at our strongest. The implications are troubling to say the least." he replied evenly.

A humanoid alien whose only difference in features was an elongated, lumpy head, his face still maintaining the human's ratio of distance, and a patch of white hair atop his head and a white beard, asked, "And what are these implications you describe, Padawan Skywalker?"

Anakin turned his head to the left three seats, and replied while looking into the humanoid's eyes, "I believe the people will see this as a failure on our part to be unable to sense his presence quickly enough. They will blame us for our inability to see what we should have seen, what was right on our proverbial front-door. And I don't want to think about what measures they will allow the Senate to resort to, simply to guarantee this doesn't happen again."

The green troll at the center of the semi-circle of seats raised his eyebrows and asked after Anakin took a quick glance at the Senate Building, "More troubled, are you, by other matters. Perhaps a close friend in danger, may be. Hmm."

Anakin bowed his head, "I admit, Masters, I would prefer to be at the Senate Building helping with the search for survivors rather than give my opinion on why it happened to begin with."

"Afraid, are you, a certain Senator in trouble, may be?" Master Yoda asked with a knowing smile.

Anakin chose not to return the gesture, simply replying, "Concerned is a more accurate way to put it Master."

The smile decompressed from the old Master, "Careful you must be Skywalker. Concern and fear, brothers they are. Willing to lose that which we covet most, define you as a Jedi, it will."

"I will happily meditate on the matter at a later time, Master, but may I please make a humble request?"

"Humble, no request is, but hear it we will." the green troll said with a motion of his own clawed hand.

"I would be most appreciative if this Council would allow me to depart to help with the clean-up operations at the Senate Building. I may also, if the Council wishes, begin talking with the media that is invariably already there. We may be able to assuage some fears that have arisen as a result of this attack." Anakin said with a noticeable undercurrent of urgency.

After a short while where the Masters seemed to discuss between themselves without uttering a word, Master Yoda said to the young man, "Go you may Padawan Skywalker but talk with the media, you may not. Prepared, we must be for questions we wish not answered."

Anakin hurriedly bowed and said automatically, "May the force be with you all."

"And may the Force be with you Padawan Skywalker." they replied just as automatically.

Turning on his heels, Anakin began marching towards the doors, which opened before him. As soon as they closed behind him, leaving him alone in the empty antechamber, he broke out into a sprint for the lift. He just barely squeezed through the door that didn't open up fast enough for his liking, and punched in the button that housed the closest hanger. The lift seemed to move too slowly for the young man, and his fidgeted with his hands, even raking them through his hair several times to try to dispel the anxiety racing through his veins. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal an expansive hanger largely filled with empty speeders and single-occupant craft, as well as a handful of groups milling about around the vehicles.

Wasting no time with pleasantries, he moved as quickly as he could to a yellow-painted speeder some three meters long, jumped into the open cockpit, pressed the ignition button, and as soon as the repulsorlift engines activated he zoomed out of the open hanger and into the nearest skylane. Anakin, a man who engaged in more dangerous activities than he cared to take note of, paid little heed to the honks and horns from various speeders he raced past to get to the Senate Building, the large plume of black smoke his beacon.

Once the speeder was within a kilometer of the Senate Building, he broke off from the skylane, much to the thanks of many drivers still going through it, and descended towards the main hanger entrance to the Senate, still open but abuzz with activity. Once he entered through the main hanger entrance, he noticed there were few emergency response vehicles within. Instead it was full of fleeing senators and dignitaries, most of whom paid him little attention, instead solely focused on their escape from a threat that had long since passed.

As soon as the speeder was safely within the hanger, he pressed the ignition button and jumped out through the driver's side, and began sprinting through the growing crowd knowing the one he was looking for would be sooner dead than forsake those who may need assistance. The opulent architecture that went into the design of the archway that made the main entrance/exit was put into the hanger. Through the door, an open, wide chamber awaited him. He moved quickly through the crowd, easily pushing those aside who were in his way, and allowed his instincts to dictate the direction he took.

Of the numerous doors and hallways that branched off from the chamber he was in, he chose one to his left. It lead to a hallway that quickly transitioned to a staircase some ten meters from the hallway's end. He moved through the crowd of species too numerous to name and ran through the hallway, which was much more sparsely populated, before bounding down the slowly descending wide staircase. Making as much sound as a field mouse in winter, he continued his sprint down the connecting hallway and took a left when presented with a two way fork. By now, not a sentient was in sight, but Anakin paid little attention to his surroundings, his focus entirely on a single goal.

The hallway he was now present in was at least one hundred meters long and lines with doors, the hallway gently curving to the right. This mattered little, and he sprinted through the entire corridor in a matter of seconds, ending up at another descending staircase equally as wide as the last. Again, he merely jumped down and made not a noticeable sound before he noticed the ground suddenly dropped off before his feet. Bodies littered the area, most security personnel whose features had been long since unrecognizable. Frantically he searched out for the one he was looking for, a small part of his consciousness devoted to stretching out with the Force to ascertain the location of other survivors.

Finally, his eyes rested on a petite female human of relatively pale complexion who was hunched over the body of a man well over a head and a half taller than her, his clothes burnt and blackened, but facial features left relatively unchanged. She was performing chest compressions on the poor human male, but it seemed little success was being had by her. The two were some twenty meters away from Anakin, to his left and away from the gaping hole and under a balcony. He approached quickly, and through the Force found he was in the throes of death.

He approached quietly, and she was completely unaware of his presence, but after she breathed twice into his mouth, he placed his hand on her left shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw the despair written all over his face, but there lay a glimmer of happiness present as a gleam in his eyes. The look of determination did not leave, but she willingly stood up and let him take over, allowing herself the pleasure of looking over his shoulder as he preformed what she never could.

Anakin placed his right hand on the side of the neck, feeling how cold it was, and failed to sense a pulse through the tan skin. Moving this hand to cover the injured man's heart, he reached out and cupped it with the mystical energy field that was his to command. Closing his eyes in concentration, he willed a gentle squeeze to the heart of the being. When the heart failed to take over from here, he repeated the process, but again was met with failure. After trying unsuccessfully a third time, his brow furrowed and he looked back up at Padmé, then shook his head. Her face fell in disappointment, but she recovered quickly and began searching for any others that still had a hope of surviving.

Anakin stood and reached out with his right hand to Padmé's left, intertwining the fingers. She looked back at him, and he her. Just now he took note of the grime and soot covering her forehead, cheeks and part of her nose. Her hazel eyes twinkled and the sadness that permeated her featured before was briefly replaced by happiness in the form of a gentle smile, one that he returned with equal happiness.

After remembering where they were, but refusing to let him go, she allowed her countenance to return to determination.

He returned the gesture, looked over to their left near a group of guards that had remained relatively unscathed, and said, "Over there. I sense three that are comparatively unharmed save for a few bruises, and another four with broken bones. We need to move them to a safer location, away from the fires."

She nodded in understanding and, hand-in-hand, they moved to the group, separating when a mere five meters from one of the guards and moving to help either him or the female Zabrak laying on her stomach a meter further away. Anakin, having chose the man closer to them, pulled him up to his feet, and put the man's arm around his shoulder, acting as a crutch and walking towards a nearby entrance to a long hallway. Just as he reached the threshold, he looked back at Padmé and noticed she was crouched down near the woman and talking to her, but Anakin couldn't decipher what she was saying. Turning his head back, he continued through the threshold and set him down gently against the wall ten meters away from the atrium.

Anakin turned back, and leaned down to a Rodian with a uniform torn in many places and oozing a thick crimson liquid. Its right leg was bent at an unnatural angle, and its head was flat against the ground, as if it was trying to sleep. Anakin probed the sentient, and found it to be unconscious. With a nod, he approached, bent down, and picked the being up with relative ease before he turned and marched towards the empty hallway. Moments later, he set the Rodian down next to the previous victim he helped, and turned to continue his task.

As he crossed the threshold, he noticed over Padmé's shoulder a group of men of various humanoid species running towards them. They had white uniforms with an armband that had sewn in a red symbol that Anakin couldn't discern. In some of their hands, a somewhat large white box with a handle on top and the same red symbol on it moved with their arms. Once the group of white uniformed sentients approached them, they spread out and began working individually on all the remaining guards left unconscious or dazed while others determined who was alive and who was one with the Force.

Surprised by the efficiency of the new arrivals, he almost failed to notice the sounds of pain emanating form a sentient not a meter to his right. Shaking his head, he quickly apologized and returned to the task at hand.

A Twi'lek male with green skin and in the white uniform shook his head in disappointment as he lifted his left hand off the neck of the guard he was checking, and neared the strange young human male in Jedi garb.

"Did you or your friend move any of the bodies?" the Twi'lek asked.

"Yeah, I moved two of them are in that hall." he pointed to the hall he placed the two unconscious men in, "Save for a few bruises on one and a badly broken leg on the other, they're none the worse for wear."

The Twi'lek only nodded before he moved down the hallway Anakin pointed towards. Anakin nodded before looking back down at the sentient he was trying, and failing, to help. Open wounds oozing blood perforated his body, from what was left of his arms to the burnt remains of his chest. The guttural sounds of agony were hovering just above a whisper, but to Anakin they were as loud as an orchestra. Using the Force, Anakin saw the life-force of this being quickly draining away, and he had no knowledge of how to stop the bleeding, internal and external. So he settled for the next best thing, said a short prayer to the Force, and cupped the being's hand as it drew closer to death. Anakin only had to wait a moment before the sentient's breathing stopped, the gurgling sound akin to drowning escaping its lips, and its chest stopped rising and falling. Anakin bowed his head in sadness, only to feel a gentle hand on his left shoulder. He looked up to see Padmé nodding in understanding, the look of despair not leaving her eyes.

A silent tear escaped his left eye, but he pushed it aside and rose, his shoulder slouched over. She reached her arm over his back, grabbing onto his opposite shoulder, and began walking away with him.

Anakin turned his head to the right to see a now constant stream of these first responders armed with many mobile medical equipment, and Padmé chose to say in a voice laced with sadness, "Come on Anakin. They can handle it from here. Let's leave."

XXX

Rooshan Square, Joreikna, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

14:04:56 (Local Time)

Joreikna was the major hub of transit on the arid, hellish planet of Ryloth. Situated on a twilight zone between the dark and light side of the planet the climate were just hospitable enough to allow sentient life, like the Twi'leks, to flourish. the city itself was built into the side of a mountain just at the southern edge of a long mountain range. The buildings were small and durable, built of bland-colored materials able to withstand the most brutal of storms.

At the center of the city, with the jagged, white-topped mountain cast in a dark-purple light from Ryloth Prime, stood a wooden built, temporary stage on the north side of the square overlooking the large expanse. A multitude of people of all races and species gathered around this half of the square, with few still going about their business, ignoring the man on the stage. The square itself was deathly quiet, save for the speaker's voice and the sounds of a city just beyond.

The man himself was clothed in a black shirt and leggings, with brown boots and a brown cape that fluttered in the wind. His face was wrinkled and aged, and his grey goatee and grey hair supported this assumption. His cape was attached to his person through a shining silver chain that seemed pleasantly austere considering the person wearing it.

With his arms outstretched, the man on the stage, an aging old human male of paler complexion, said, "People of Joreikna, of Ryloth, of the Galaxy! I stand before you now, not as a noble count of a distant world, not as an ex-Jedi, but as a fellow citizen."

Murmurs within the crowd grew at the mention of the ancient order, but quickly died down as he continued with his arms moving to emphasize each point, "Throughout my travels across the stars, I have seen a great many things. I've seen the hellish wastelands of Tatooine. I've traversed the jungles of Felucia. I've braved the mighty mountains of Mygeeto. I've walked among the people of Naboo, marveling at the splendid gardens and the harmony with nature they pride themselves with."

The man took a short breath before he continued, his arms still moving with each sentence, "Yet even with all these memories, the one that still scars me more than any other is the sight of the Lower Levels of Coruscant."

The crowd shouted out in outrage at the mention of one of the most vile places in the Galaxy, but the man simply quieted them with a movement of hands, and continued once the outburst died down, "There, I saw people's lives wasted. I've seen sentients of all races and colors plunged into involuntary servitude at the heart of our _Grand Republic_."

"I've seen crime on an unprecedented scale committed just a few short kilometers from the Galactic Senate Building, and no justice was served. I've seen _slaves_," he emphasized the word with disgust, which was followed by nods of approval from the people before him, mostly Twi'leks, "walk among the delegates as they mill about near their plush apartments, oblivious to the nature of the world around them."

He took another breath, his age showing, and continued undeterred, "Is that what we desire from our representatives? Is that what we want our leaders, our Senators, our symbols of harmony and unification, to stand for? Naivety. Corruption. Lust for power. Is that what we've come to?"

"The system we have devised for ourselves is inherently flawed, as are all systems sentients create. But I have not seen any push, any movement within the Galactic Senate, or the Jedi Order, or the Office of the Chancellor, or the Galactic Courts, to change this. All I have seen is the propagation of corruption and tyranny, the willful disconnection between our senators and the people they swore to defend."

People within the crowd began to become antsy, swaying from left to right, their muscles aching to do _something_ to change the system this man was presenting before them for the better. Their faces were contorted in justified rage and contempt, and periodic shouts of disapproval of the Senate reigned supreme.

The old man rose his voice and said, "Our democracy has failed us, and now is the time to show our disapproval and want to change it for a new, better system of governance. We will not compel our Galactic Senators to act ourselves; they are appointed by our planetary governments. And what, may I ask, does the Galactic Senate do when a planetary government will not comply? They send in a team of Jedi to "settle the dispute", or a detachment of the Galactic Armed Forces to maintain peace and return order to that system."

"At least, that's what they call it." the speaker continue, pointing to a random spot in the purple sky, "The people better understand this as a violent coup d'etat, a willing act against a legal government and an illegal installation of a "friendly" Pro-Republic government."

"Where does this leave us? What can we do against such reckless hatred and villainy? We must rise up against our planetary councils and parliaments. They hold the power to change but refuse to act for fear of losing the power they were granted from a larger power beyond our control and against our consent. We must demand a change, and if they refuse, we must force them to act. This is the only way, my friends. Force knows I have lost many hours of slumber to dreams of peacefully improving our lot, but each one contained within itself a critical flaw."

He took a step forward, puffed his broad chest out, and raised a single fist into the air, then said, "We must rise up! End the corruption! End the tyranny! Bring justice, peace, and freedom through revolution if need be! Join me my brothers and sister, and together, we can allow future generations to reap bountiful fruits from out struggles. Join me in the fight against the system that has disenfranchised trillions upon trillions across the stars. Together, we will prevail!"

All sense of harmony and peace was lost, as the crowd, which had grown in size since the beginning of the man's speech, flew into a frenzy. Chants of "Death to the Senate" and "Freedom through Revolution" could be heard among the cacophony. Without warning, the crowd dispersed through the streets, garnering support from people aimlessly going about their lives, the thought of riot and revolution too appealing to continue their daily routines. Many grabbed tools and weapons as they marched across the city, their chants rising in volume each second. Within minutes, the city was on the brink of chaos.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the crowd, the speaker descended the staircase on the right side of the stage, and approached tow figures. One, who stood out in the crowd, wore a black suit and tie with sunglasses covering his eyes from view. He appeared human, with a pale complexion. His hands were firmly clasped behind his back and a grim smile spread across his facial features. The other donned a black robe billowing out in the wind, revealing similarly colored leggings and boots. The hood remained where it was, covering its face in darkness.

The speaker bowed slightly and said with no emotion, "Agent, apprentice."

"Dooku." they replied simultaneously.

"Was my speech satisfactory, agent?" Dooku asked with inclined eyebrows.

"Indeed, it was Count." the agent replied with a nod before continuing, "I anticipate a Republic response to this chaos in twelve hours. From there, given the people's dissatisfaction remains, all will move by its own accord."

"I received word from Master Sidious not thirty minutes ago, Master, saying the assault on the Senate was a success." the apprentice said with a dark, cultured voice.

Dooku then replied to both, "Than all is going according to plan."

"What is out next course of action, Master?" the apprentice asked.

"We wait. apprentice. A Sith must value patience just as much as a Jedi." Dooku responded.

"My superiors will want to know of this..._development_. As always, I'll be in contact Dooku." the agent said before turning and walking away at a brisk pace towards a darkened, seemingly empty alley.

Once the suited man was out of earshot, the apprentice said to his master while still looking in the direction he left, "I don't trust him, Master. Too shielded. Too discrete."

"I don't either Apprentice. But what he offers will prove invaluable to in the times to come."

XXX

Bridge of the UNSC _Vanguard_ (VAN-101), High Orbit of New Harmony, New Harmony System, UNSC FLEETCOM Sector Nineteen

19:52:43 (Local Time)

The colony of New Harmony, at the edge of the UEG's territory, was home to the Twenty-First Fleet, the flagship UNSC _Vanguard_ at the center of a staggered line formation of UNSC warships of varying classes. The sizes of these vessels steadily shrank the further from the capitol ship they got. The _Vanguard_, being the first of its kind, was graced with the crème of the crop of Navy officers.

The bridge, situated at the bottom-front of the massive, twelve point eight kilometer long warship, was massive by UNSC standards. Well over twenty-five hundred square meters in area, the bridge was shaped in a trapezoid-like build, the smaller side towards the thick, shielded mirrors separating the crew from the cold vacuum of space, and the larger towards the rear exit. The bridge was made up of three distinct levels, the lowest one closest to the mirror, and the highest one towards the rear exit. Each level had three rows of terminals manned by ensigns at all hours of the day, typing furiously or monitoring the equipment aboard the gargantuan vessel. In between each row and at the edge, long steps allowed access to each row from two different points. The highest terrace featured a small plateau surrounded on three sides by railing and a holographic display roughly two meters in diameter. There was also a large wall adorned with bright buttons and colors against a drab grey back-color behind, separating the main exits from the bridge at large, forcing those who entered to take either a hard left or right around the structure.

Standing before the holographic display with his hands clasped firmly behind his back was an aged human in a white Navy dress uniform. His face was elderly and wrinkled, with a slight tan to his otherwise pale complexion, and his hair was grey and cut short beneath the white cap that rested atop his head. The cap itself was relatively plain, save for a large pin with a silver eagle resting behind a shield, its head turned to the left, above a small globe, all set to the backdrop of two crossed anchors. His shoulder was adorned with a black piece of fabric that started where the lapels ended and finished with golden embroidery where the shoulder lead into the arm. On the black piece of cloth was a single golden star on each side closest to the lapels, three thin golden bars beneath, and a single thick golden bar just below them. At the forward edges of his lapel, a triangle of three golden bars rested. On the man's left breast, a set of five medals of varying colors rested. On the right, a patch of cloth was sewn in with all capital black letters depicting the man's name. It read, "LASKEY".

In front of the man, an orange hologram of a man in nineteenth century British naval officer attire stood at attention. The glow from his presence cast itself over the table and the man standing before it, but was otherwise nonexistent among the sterile lights from the bridge's ceiling.

"Berwick, give me a sit-rep " Lasky said to the orange hologram in a voice that contained both authority and compassion.

"Commander Zaitsev reports that Terminals A-one through D-six have been secured, but Killjoy Team is meeting stiff resistance in the remaining four, Admiral." the hologram reported in a cultured, British accent.

"Patch me through to Killjoy-One, than."

"Aye sir." the AI replied, looking down for half a second before looking back up at Admiral Lasky.

A short moment later, a masculine voice asked over the holographic display's speaker system, "This is Killjoy-One to Vanguard Actual. What do you need, over?"

"Killjoy-One, this is Lasky, how's the situation down there, over?"

"Insurgents are heavily entrenched in Terminals D-seven through ten, sir. The only way to dislodge them without destroying the terminal itself is if we launch a forward assault. How do you recommend we proceed, sir, over?"

"I'd rather not risk it. Take your squad and fall back John. I'm gonna deploy two Broadswords to bomb the terminals to kingdom come. Callsigns Crusader One-One and One-Two. ETA five mikes. How copy, over?"

"Crusader One-One and One-Two en route for fire mission on current position. Danger close. ETA five mikes. Over."

"Excellent. Enjoy the fireworks Killjoy. Vanguard Actual out." Lasky finished, followed by the connection being severed.

Lasky then turned to look down at the AI, and said, "I'm assuming they're already on their way."

"Indeed Admiral. They'll breach the atmosphere in all of about two minutes, reach _Nouveau Avignon_ Space Terminal in three, and return in five. Is that to your ultimate satisfaction?" the hologram replied, cocking his head sideways in a questioning glance at the last statement.

"Yeah Berwick," Admiral Lasky nodded, "Keep me informed on the status of Killjoy Team. I'd like to see no more casualties on these Spartan Ops."

"Of course, sir." the AI said in return before disappearing with a flash into the holographic display.

XXX

Terminal D-7, _Nouveau Avignon_ Space Terminal, Nouveau Avignon, New Harmony, New Harmony System, UNSC FLEETCOM Sector Nineteen

19:54:22 (Local time)

The largest space terminal within this planetary quadrant and right outside the colonial capitol of Nouveau Avignon, the _Nouveau Avignon _Space Terminal was of vital importance for the safety and security of the twelve and a half million colonists on this agricultural world. The space terminal itself was designed to stand in stark contrast to the verdant greenery around it. The structure was composed of a durable, shiny iron alloy. The structure, composed of a main hub in the shape of a dome some two kilometers in diameter, had four corridors over two hundred meters in width that themselves branched out ten times each to allow ships to enter and exit.

Inside the northern-most corridor, towards the end furthest from the hub, metal and plaster walls and columns were devastated, cracks and craters permeating the structure denoting the gunfight still going on. A small atrium that lead to the boarding ramp for vessels was covered in dust and debris. On the catwalk some five meters off the ground, and behind a metal barrier, a mostly crew of people dressed in plain civilian clothes armed with weapons befitting a platoon of Marines in the early days of the Human-Covenant War fired down on a fire-team of five Spartans, their armor as black as night and visors a dim golden shade of yellow. Each supersoldier was armed with their own weapons, from the Battle Rifle and Assault Rifle, to the SAW.

A Spartan at the center of five, all of whom were taking cover behind a set of pillars about fifteen meters from the catwalk, had his black helmeted head ducked down and his right hand on his ear.

When he rose to his full height, he said into the fire-team's frequency, "Fall back Killjoy. Two Broadswords en route, ETA five mikes. Go to the main corridor and take cover."

A moment later, all five popped out of their respective cover and began firing on the insurgents on the catwalk, their combined fire downing three in a gory display of victory as the other several took cover. With the enemy pinned down, the two on the edge of the fire-team's loose formation turned and sprinted to a darkened corner that made an abrupt right turn some ten meters away. Two seconds later, both reached the corner, and one, armed with the SAW, turned and fired upon the catwalk. The rounds left in such a high volume that a bright yellow line appeared stemming from the barrel to the metal barriers. The other three of the fire-team, taking the opportunity, turned and sprinted, careful to avoid the deadly stream of lead. Once they, too, rounded the corner, the Spartan let his finger release from the trigger, turned, and ran out the door the lead Spartan, armed with a Battle Rifle, kept open with his left hand as his right hand held his weapon at the ready.

The corridor was in similar condition to the atrium behind them. Debris, dust, and glass, as well as several bloodied bodies of people in civilian clothes and out-dated weapons nearby, was strewn across the expansive, wide hallway. Cover could be found in many forms, from fallen pillars to metal framed benches and seats, and more than enough sharp corners and doorways to allow a small company of soldiers plenty of hiding space.

The Spartans, as a group, ran towards the end of the corridor that lead to an entrance-way that opened up to reveal an expansive room as quickly as they could. Wasting no time, they jumped over obstacles, using their free hands to bound over low-level pillars and benches that would have knocked their feet out from under them. The sound of gunfire had long ago died down, and was replaced by the low, far-away sound of thrusters from areal craft. The sound grew in volume, and within half a minute it deafened all those in the terminal that were not blessed with sound-dampening helmets. Then, without provocation, the whine of an object streaking towards them at speeds hard to follow joined in with the cacophony. Mere seconds later, just as the combined sounds reached their peak and the Spartans jumped together over a fallen pillar on the threshold between the corridor and the main hub, a new more destructive sound filled the supersoldier's eardrums.

With reflexes honed over countless hours spent in the most realistic simulations conceivable, they ducked behind the pillar they just bounded over, and waited at the explosive, fiery sound of death approached. Seconds later, a bright yellow-orange fireball of energy shot out from the terminal's direction into the main hub, the wind howling above the Spartans and the shock-wave knocking them down to the floor. Laying on their backs, the team of five waited as the fire and wind died down over the span of a handful of moments.

Once the fire had died down and the wind had returned to its previous state, the team picked themselves up and looked at the carnage. Just beyond the pillar that protected them, most of which was blackened by the explosion, the debris had doubled in volume with new shards of glass and pieces of plaster, concrete, and metal laying on the ground in contorted shapes and burnt to a crisp. All non-metal surfaces were still alight with small fires dancing all across the expanse of the long corridor. The sound of thrusters became more and more distant as time marched on, and soon enough, the only sound in the terminal was that of fires crackling nearby.

Then, the com-unit on the right ear of the lead Spartan at the center of the fire-team beeped, and a voice came in saying, "Killjoy-One, this is Crusader One-One, do you copy, over?"

"Solid copy Crusader One-One. Good kill, over." came the reply from the lead Spartan as the rest in his squad moved to form a circle with him.

"That's good to hear Killjoy-One. Crusader One-One, out."

Just as this conversation ended, another voice, more jovial with a British accent, came on his squad's frequency, saying, "Excellent job Killjoy. I'm sending a bird down now to pick you gents up. Callsign Jaybird Three-Seven. Now you kids be sure to stay out of trouble. Berwick out."

The center Spartan allowed his Battle Rifle to hang across his chest as he marched towards a set of stairs before them that descended onto a large main floor, the rest in his squad following close behind. They were currently on a second floor overlooking the main lobby, which appeared to have had a hurricane push through not five minutes ago, items were so strewn about in disarray. The second level circled around the main lobby, and a third level of equal with was built above them.

Their march was leisurely, and small talk developed between the other four black-armored Spartans, conversations the lead Spartan chose not to participate in. Within ten minutes of walking across the main lobby to the main entrance, the sound of thrusters moving distinctly slower than the ones before filled the air. The doors, four meters high and six across, opened up for them automatically, and they came out to a parking lot paved with light-black asphalt and a light-green Pelican with the thrusters still running, emitting light blue fires, and the back ramp lowered to show an empty compartment cast in a red light. Wasting no time, the Spartan leader set foot in the Pelican and sat down on the first seat to the right, the rest of his team quickly boarding the craft and sitting around him, two to his right and two across from him.

As the lead Spartan continued to look out the lowered ramp of the Pelican with his weapon trained, the rest in his team took off their helmets to reveal faces of varied ethnicities and backgrounds. The one closest to the lead was a white male with short, cropped brown hair and dark brown eyes with a distinct light blue halo circling around the iris. His face seemed immaculate, lacking any scars. His eyebrows were narrow and pointed, and his chin strong, but he seemed to carry himself with the youthful confidence most lost in this profession soon enough. Next to him, a male of African descent sat, his black hair slightly longer than his brother next to him, but his eyes the same color and featuring the same halo. He, though, had a single small scar on his right cheek that seemed old, having healed long ago. He laughed and talked with the boy next to him, going so far as to hit each other playfully,or as playfully as well-trained Spartans can be. Directly across from the lead Spartan was a male of Asian descent with black hair that was unkempt and longer than all the others. His narrowed eyes were also darkly colored, and also sported the same halo around the iris the other two had. He right eye, through, had a grey coating over it, giving the appearance of blindness, and a scar running down from the right of his forehead, through the eye socket, and onto the right cheek. a small, almost unnoticeable beard began growing on his chin, one that he continued to stroke thoughtfully while looking like he was deep in some form of meditation. The last Spartan was a tanned male, seemingly of Mediterranean descent, with a completely bald head as shiny as a polished Magnum and light blue eyes that just faintly had the halo around the iris. He had a full beard and goatee, though, which was dark brown in color and relatively well kempt. A smile seemed to constantly grace his features.

Once the ramp rose completely, the Spartan's commanding officer laid back in his seat, raised his chin, and took what closely resembled a quick nap as his weapon hung loosely in his grip.

* * *

**A/N**: So events unfold and the dominoes are set in place. Has the first one fallen? Can the coming apocalypse be prevented? Read, review, and let me know.


	3. Chapter 2: Massacre

**A/N:**It appears some confusion still persists about the Human-Covenant War. To clear things up, I changed the timeline drastically to allow for a UNSC that wasn't as devastated from the war. In the OTL, humanity's population is relativity minuscule when compared to their initial population. In this, humanity was left relatively unscathed (relatively). It was pointed out by one of the reviewers that humanity is already on the way to achieving Reclaimer status in the OTL when factoring in Halo 4, and while that is true, it should also be noted that humanity simply doesn't have the population to maintain any sense of a galactic empire. While Forerunner installations may yield to them (sometimes), they don't have the manpower to maintain the Mantle the Forerunners left them. In this story, they may still not have the manpower, but they can be better prepared for a galactic war where billions will be fighting simultaneously. I'm sorry to those who aren't satisfied with how this story diverged form both universes, but it seemed like the only solution to make the epic battles in the future actually epic.

Alright, enough of me ranting. Enjoy.

* * *

Reclamation Saga: Book I: The Separatist Crisis: Chapter 2: Massacre

23 August 2,575 CE/23:8:9 BSC

Bridge of the JSF _Perseverance_, High Orbit of Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

01:42:06 (Local Time)

High in orbit of Ryloth, hovering over the thin band of habitable land running across the planet, rested a _Dreadnaught_-class heavy cruiser bearing the markings of the Galactic Republic. The ship was built of a dull silver metal and was elongated in shape with the bow overlapping over itself, giving a clamshell-like shape. The back sported six engines arranged in two columns, three deep. Weapons adorned the surface on all sides, but the six hundred meter ship seemed dainty compared to other vessels produced in the Core World Territories.

Within the bridge, which was a mere six hundred and twenty-five square meters large, stood a tanned human male with black hair and a grey uniform. He stood before a holographic table some ten meters from the large plasma windows at the forefront of the vessel's bridge. His uniform was creased and crooked in multiple area, and he himself was overweight by even the most liberal measuring systems for humans. His face was small and pudgy, with a short, somewhat feminine nose and disheveled hair. His eyes were narrowed and face scrunched in contempt at looking at the red jewel below his ship. On his left breast he wore a row of three squares, the one farthest to the right blue and the other two red, that was angled slightly lower to the left downward.

Before the holographic table on both sides of the bridge was a lone of terminals each manned with a wide assortment of sentients in similarly dressed grey uniforms. The sound of typing on holographic displays filled the bridge between heavy breaths from the captain at the center of it all.

Once he was sufficiently angered at the sight of the rebellious planet, he said in a cultured, Coruscanti voice laced with contempt, "Deploy the Judicial Marines to Joreikna's city hall and put down this riot. Show those savages the price of disobedience."

"Yes sir" one of the ensigns manning a terminal responded as he turned to face his captain, before turning back to type away the orders into the display in front of him.

Several decks below the bridge and closer towards the center of the vessel, a blast door outlined in a bright blue light opened up on the port side and a pair of two Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry (AIAT/i) shot out. The drop ships were narrow towards the center, with two large engines propped up on the sides of the overhanging wings. Between the wings and the main cargo hold were two bulbous turrets that remained still through the flight. The paint scheme was largely consistent of bright red and dull white, with the symbol of the Galactic Republic painted in black below the glass serving as the cockpit at the top-center of the narrow portion. The two craft quickly descended after exiting the hanger bay, which closed shortly after launching them, and broke through the atmosphere.

Soon after entering the atmosphere, a hologram appeared before the captain of a tall Twi'lek of an unknown color. He was clothed entirely in armor plating and a black leather under-armor that was exposed at the joints and neck. A helmet was clutched firmly under his right arm, the helmet itself covering only the top, back and part of the sides of the head, leaving the face exposed behind a thin visor of unknown color.

The Twi'lek asked with relatively masculine voice, "Sir, this is Strike-Team One Actual. What's the ROE, over?"

The captain replied after a short moment of contemplation, the undercurrent of anger still within his voice, "If they pose a threat or endanger the mission, Sergeant, you may engage them. Understood?"

The Twi'lek considered for a moment, then said dutifully, "Roger that sir. Over."

"Excellent Sergeant._ Perseverance_ out."

In the bridge, the holographic table showed two small green triangles descending towards the middle of the planetary body below them. As they neared, the sphere zoomed in further and further until a holographic representation of a small, almost primitive-looking city appeared cast in a transparent blue light. The two triangles circled around briefly, staying near the city center, and soon descended in a large open space in front of a building at the direct center of the city.

From the two triangles sprouted what appeared to be a hundred green dots, each representing a Judiciary Security Force Officer, which quickly spread apart over the courtyard in a large square, taking positions around the holographic representations of the walls. As the dots closed in on an opening in the north side of the courtyard, a plethora of smaller red dots appeared. Some of the red dots dispersed, fleeing away and out of sight of the green dots, but most stood their ground.

XXX

City Hall, Joreikna, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

01:54:24 (Local Time)

The sky above the relatively large, domed building at the center of the city of Joreikna was still cast in a light purple hue, the local star having yet to set below the horizon. Several small white, puffy clouds doted the sky above, their mass dark and grey, but the atmosphere was relatively clear. The building itself was surrounded on all sides by a courtyard adorned with small local shrubs and greenery, its verdant features a stark contrast to the primitive, dull nature of the planet and its architecture. Lining the perimeter of the courtyard was a two meter high duracrete wall lacking any noticeable features or color. At the forefront of the courtyard, not twenty meters from the main entrance to the city hall, a wide opening in the palisades existed, a row of four waist-high traffic blockers existing in its place.

Lined up in squad formation in front of the main opening was a squadron of ten JSF soldiers, their blasters raised at the angered crowd on the opposite end of the courtyard's entrance. Their faces were streaked in sweat and their eyes shot from one point to another. Their fingers, resting on the triggers of their DC-15's, were twitching noticeably, and those who stood were swaying from one foot to another. The crowd, though, featured a wide assortment of sentients, almost all of whom were shouting at the JSF soldiers. In many of their hands they clutched torches, blasters, vibro-swords, pikes, rakes, and any other thing that could be found and used as a weapon. Shouts of "Leave us alone!" to "Death to the Invaders!" were common in the angered mob.

Atop a nearby roof overlooking the crowd grow in size exponentially as the seconds passed was one cloaked figure and another, older human male of caucasian descent. The older man was stroking his white bear and goatee thoughtfully with his right hand as the left rested just below the opposite armpit as if supporting the right hand up. The other man was also human, but was a shade darker and many years younger. His face was cleanly shaven and his brunette hair was short and cropped, not a single strand out of place. His hands were resting in front of him within the folds of his black robe, and a noticeable silver cylinder rested on his right hip.

The aged male said to his younger counterpart while still wistfully stroking his beard and looking forward, "Apprentice, I believe it's time for another lesson."

The younger man maintained his stoic appearance and, while looking back over the crowd, said, "What would you have me do, Master?"

"Find a small stone within the crowd with the Force." the old man replied in the tone befitting a teacher before a student.

The younger man closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate for a few seconds before he said, without opening his eye lids, "I found one, Master."

"Excellent," the older man said without a trace of emotion, "Now, use the Force to throw it at one of the soldiers."

The younger man raised his right hand out of the robes to reveal a black glove and shirt that covered his arm, and pointed his outstretched palm at the center-right of the crowd. Then, with a quick flick of the wrist, a small object almost impossible to see flew from that side of the crowd and his the visor of the center-right soldier in the squad, causing him to stumble backwards several steps. A malevolent smile spread across both the men's faces as they watched this unfold.

The older man nodded his head approvingly with the evil grin, and said, "Good, Apprentice. Now, tap into the Force and _persuade_ the crowd that the soldiers are prime targets."

The younger man's grin only grew in size, but his eyes remained closed and his face creased in concentration. Soon enough, the shouts grew louder and the crowd pushed forward several steps. The squad of soldiers backed up two steps before planting their feet and taking aim with their blasters at the approaching crowd. Within moments another stone was thrown by someone near the front of the crowd, and it came within centimeters of the soldier on the far left of the squad. Seconds later, another stone was cast forth, then another, and soon enough, small objects of all size were hurtling randomly at the squad.

The man at the center-right of the squad said in a loud tone to the crowd that was just barely heard, "Stand down and return to your homes now!"

When not an iota of changed was observed by the soldier, he said again, "Stand down or we will retaliate!"

The crowd took this comment with anger and took another several steps up, passing through the traffic guards and stopping within a meter of the courtyard. On reflex, the squad took another step back, their fingers now firmly resting on their blasters.

Trying to fight against the cacophony, the lead soldier said again, "Vacate the premises or we will fire!"

For decades, this exact moment was scrutinized from every angle, and every variable was taken into account to determine why what happened happened. No historian, though, ever did figure out the exact reason for the tragic events that followed this exact moment. On the roof, the younger man's outstretched hand pointed towards one of the soldiers in the squad, and a small twitch could be seen. That instant the finger on the trigger tightened as if on command by an outside force, and a single blue shot was fired from the blaster into the crowd, impacting with a small male Twi'lek. The soldiers next to him, seeing their comrade and hearing only the word fire, followed his example and fired into the crowd, impacting with a variety of sentients.

The shouts died down immediately and everyone stared at the fallen corpses of the sentients who died at the hands of the blue blaster bolts. Then, after the moment concluded, shouts of outrage filled the air as the sentients charged forward at the squad fully intending on killing the murderers. The squad of JSF soldiers fell back, each step marked with another shot into the wave of people sprinting towards them. Each shot, however, further enraged the crowd, and soon enough, they were upon the helpless soldiers. A pale Twi'lek on the far right of the formation was impaled by a spear from a human male of average height and build with tanned skin and black hair. A dark-skinned human female in the squad was hit in the face with a club of some sort, falling her and creating a large dent in her helmet. Dazed, she was defenseless against the continual blows from the club until her head was reduced to a bloody pulp. A Rodian male on the far left of the squad's formation was at the center of a circle of five sentients who tore away his weapon and beat him with their fists until he was reduced to a bloody mess, small knife wounds perforating his abdomen and neck.

Seeing the carnage outside, several of the soldiers in the building pointed their rifles out the window and fired into the crowd, hoping to disperse it, but with every death they were compelled more and more to avenge it. While a few tended to the wounded or mopped up the remains of the squad, the majority charged into the building some odd meters away, blue blaster bolts hitting more and more of the sentients. However, with each fallen civilian, another from the street replaced them.

Around the back of the courtyard, two sentients armed with clear glass bottles with a sloshing clear liquid within and a white cloth running from the liquid to the outside pulled out a match in their opposite hands. They moved the lit match to lay underneath the white cloth and allowed it to catch on fire before they threw it at the enormous engines of the AIAT/i's from ten meters away. The glass shattered on contact, and the clear liquid quickly was alight and seeping through the cracks and grooves of the engines. Within moments, the fire reached the main reactors, and two fireballs of gargantuan scale exploded out, encompassing the entire back courtyard and singing part of the building. Burning metal flew out, black smoke trailing behind each piece, and the husks of blackened, twisted metal that were the cockpits lurched forward and unto the ground, digging up earth with each centimeter it moved.

The shock-wave from the explosion sent many a sentient falling to the ground, loose dust and particles of plaster falling to the ground from the roof. However, the cacophony of shouts and blaster shots filled the air the next instant. From outside, each window was darkened, save for the brief moments when bright blue lights filled the room behind accompanied with the sound of a plasma discharge.

As the sounds achieved their peak, the struggle for the building reaching new heights, the older man said mostly to himself, "And so it begins."

XXX

Bridge of the JSF _Perseverance_, High Orbit of Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

02:13:54 (Local Time)

The previously serene bridge was now frantic as ensigns typed furiously in an attempt to understand what had just happened. At the center of the chamber stood the same captain, his hair more disheveled and damp with sweat and his face flushed. The holographic table before him showed the same image of Joreikna as before, but the red dots now vastly outnumbered the scant few greed dots that remained, all of which were escaping the confines of the city hall they landed in and moving north.

"What the hell happened?" the captain shouted to his crewmen as they continued to move about frantically.

"I don't know, sir. We don't have access to the building's surveillance system." one of the ensigns on the captain's right said.

"What are your orders, sir?"one of the ensigns asked frantically to the captain's left, but the ensuing silence prompted him and his comrades to turn and look at said officer.

He seemed frozen in place, unable to breath, much less respond. His eyes were fixated on the holographic display, showing the green dots get surrounded by red dots before blinking out of existence one by one. Several moments of relative silence passed between the captain and his crew as he watched this gruesome play unfold.

"Sir!" one of the ensigns shouted, which shook the man out of his reverie.

"Send a superluminal communiqué to Republic High Command informing them of what just transpired. Then set course for Coruscant." he ordered in a hollow voice, his gaze fixated on nothing in particular.

A short pause ensured before the ensigns turned back to their terminals and typed away to fulfill his orders. The captain however, watched as the last green light blinked out of existence on the display before moving his right hand to reach underneath the side of the display. Feeling around he found a soft protrusion, and pressed down on it, darkening the display and leaving him staring at nothing. Several moment passed before the ship turned up and to the right in the direction of empty space. The gentle humming of the engines grew in volume until it was all anyone could hear, then suddenly the pinpricks of light grew into long, thin bars as the ship transitioned into hyperspace. When everyone else held onto something for the initial sudden change in speed, the captain grabbed onto nothing. The hyperspace jump caused him to lean back, but he caught himself and simply stood staring at the swirling mass just outside the transparisteel. Not a word was spoken for hours to come.

XXX

Independence Park, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

16:23:42 (Local Time)

The city of Lessu, sitting atop a lone plateau, was surrounded on all sides by high reaching grey duracrete walls, the buildings behind conforming to the sides of the plateau, jutting out at right angles along the rock surfaces. The city spiraled up the near vertical face of the plateau, for several kilometers with ships of various sizes flying out of a concealed hanger in the middle of the plateau, facing in the opposite direction of the nearby ridge of raised earth that came close to connecting Lessu to the outside world with a road. The only means of speeder travel out of Lessu came in the form of a bright blue-purple plasma bridge positioned at the base of the city towards the natural rock formations nearby, a dirt road criss-crossing throughout the terrain into the distance.

At the top of the plateau rested an ornate building that seemed to consist of two chambers on either side and a large, flat chamber connecting them in the middle. The building was built out of a white marble throughout, and a set of stairs at the forefront of the center chamber connected the ground to the government building. Pillars adorned the main entrance at the center-front of the building, also made of the same white marble as the rest of the structure, and they were of similar design to those of the Senate Building on Coruscant, many individual rods formed into a cylinder that had a base that bowed out to the floor and a head that acted similarly to the roof. A group of six formed a line across the front of the building, spread out in five meter intervals.

Behind these pillars, and in several doorways and windows stood guards dressed in tan uniforms and helmets that covered the top and back of their heads. The blasters they wielded were DLT-20A's, their size and shape much less bulky than those of the DC-15's and sported an overhead electronic sight and long barrel, the only other protrusion being the trigger and handle at the bottom. Each of these deadly weapons was trained on the growing crowd at the front of the steps of the government building, their hands either rising up as fists or holding weapons of every variety, including blasters.

After several tense moments where the crowd was chanting, "Freedom!" and "Justice!" and "Death to the Republic!", the dark metal door at the center of the central chamber opened up to the outside world, and two people emerged form inside. One, a male Twi'lek with blue skin and appearing to be in his thirties or forties in ornate red and black robes, was walking calmly to the top of the set of stars, and the other a solider with a blaster in hand running after him, his mouth moving quickly as if pleading to the fabulously dressed man. After ten or so steps, the Twi'lek stopped, and the soldier took a step back and trained his sights on the crowd from behind the soon-to-be speaker.

The Twi'lek than raised his hands and yelled in a masculine voice, enunciating each word, "People! People! Listen to me!"

The crowd fell into a barely contained silence, allowing the speaker to continue, "I have heard your pleas, and I must say, shame on you all! Since when have we devolved to such a savage state? Death and destruction is not the answer!"

Before he could continue, a dignified voice spoke up from the crowd, "If we are to free ourselves of this vile system, we need to destroy it first."

The crowd parted to reveal the Count of Serenno, his brown cape flowing in the wind, and his aged, determined facial features focused entirely on the politician before him some thirty meters away. More than a few blasters adjusted to put the Count in their sights.

"The system we have has given us untold wealth and prosperity." the politician said as if it were a common fact.

"At the expense of the working poor and underprivileged."

The Count turned his head to look at each person in the crowd surrounding him, "The Republic exploits and forgets those who work the hardest in order to reward those who cheat the most!"

The politician furrowed his brow and said, "What right do you have to make such a statement?"

The count now gazed solely on the politician, "I have worked for the Republic for almost all my life. I know first-hand the results of Republic influence, and I can't take it anymore! I have seen the corruption, and the tyranny, and the injustice the Republic has perpetrated. I have allowed it, and worked for it, for long enough! It is our duty as free sentients to dismantle this wretched system and institute a new, more equitable one."

The crowd grew more and more agitated as each word left the Count's mouth, and by the end of his statement, they were back in a frenzy, taking step after meaningful step towards the government building. More than a few of the soldiers grew fidgety and shook slightly in the face of the growing threat. The politician and his soldier guard, took two steps back, their eyes wide in terror.

Before the crowd could charge up the steps, however, the Count broke through them and turned to face it, outstretched him arms, and said, "But while we need to end the Republic, we must also make the transition of power as bloodless as possible. Enough has been lost today at the hands of the corrupt."

The Count then turned to face the soldiers, and said in a booming, commanding voice, "Lay down your arms my brave men and join us! Join us and no blood will spill on these sacred steps today!"

A long pause followed, but at the end, a single male human soldier stood out from behind the pillar on the far right. He dropped his rifle and walked forward, down the steps and into the silent crowd, which quickly accepted him into their ranks. Seconds later, another solider, this one a light-blue female Twi'lek, walked out through the main doorway, dropped her rifle, and descended the staircase to the crowd to stand next to the other solider, who gave a thankful and amorous smile to his companion before lacing their hands together. Then another human male of a darker complexion stepped out from behind the left center pillar to join the crowd, his rifle clattering to the ground as he dropped it at the top of the staircase.

As more and more soldiers dropped their weapon en masse, the Twi'lek politician looked equal parts perplexed and shocked that the soldiers were abandoning their posts. He took several shaky steps back only to bump into a pillar, his eyes still bulging out at the notion that words alone left him , as soldier after solider walked passed him, he slid down the surface of the pillar.

Once all the soldiers had joined the crowd, the Count led the mob up the steps, their footfalls resounding in all directions. The politician found an outstretched hand beckoning to him, and he followed the arm to find the Count offering his assistance.

Quietly, the Count said, "Join us, my friend, in the glorious revolution, and bask in the freedom we will attain."

The Twi'lek sighed and grabbed onto the hand offered to him, which brought him to his feet. the Count nodded and walked forward into the building, with the politician mixing into the welcoming mob that followed their newfound leader.

* * *

24 August 2,575 CE/24:8:9 BSC

Apartment Suite 511, 500 Republica, Senate District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

19:41:19 (Local Time)

Towards the top of the kilometers tall shining structure that was 500 Republica stood a lone human woman with pale skin and dark brunette hair which cascaded down in curls across the upper portion of her back and over her shoulders. An exceptionally beautiful woman by most human standards, she allowed a loosely hanging dress to cover her body, the purple fabric fluttering in the wind to and fro. A look of utter sadness and defeat marred her otherwise gorgeous features and her arms lay crossed over her chest in a futile attempt to remain warm.

Across from her, in the direction of her observance, stood the mighty and humble semi-pyramid of the Jedi Temple. The top of each of the five spires was alight, as were small sections of the temple below, offering minimal light for the speeders traversing the skylanes nearby. The temple seemed to stand as a beacon of darkness, the only real illumination coming from the numerous buildings not too far away that bathed the air in such light it was difficult to discern day from night. The woman bowed her head in equal parts shame and defeat before retreating back into the confines of her spacious and warm apartment.

The transparisteel glass opened automatically as she was within two meters of the door, and closed soon after she entered. The room, darkened by her absence, immediately lit up to reveal an austere chamber, the only niceties being a scant few couches and chairs on which to sit and an average-sized projector across from the set of chairs and couches. The rounded walls were painted a neutral beige, and a few paintings of green countryside and naturally beautiful buildings were lines up in the adjacent hallway and spread throughout the walls. A total of three doorways were lined up on one of the six or so walls of the expansive chamber. The one on the far right lead to a darkened room, the illumination of the chamber she was currently in breaking through a small portion to reveal an artificial island topped with green granite. The doorway on the center-right, several meters from the one leading to the kitchen, was also darkened. The light pouring through the threshold showed a long hallway as plain as the room it stemmed from. Finally, on the far left, almost out of view of the woman, stood a doorway, the sliding white metal door closed shut.

Taking a few steps forward, she took a seat in the couch directly across from the projector and picked up a small, rectangular device next to her, pointed it a the projector, and pressed down on a button near the top of the device before setting it back down where she found it. After a short delay, the projector came to life, creating a near two-dimensional image that spanned two meters by two meters of a beige-skinned Zabrak female in business attire with a data-pad clutched in her hands.

"In other news," the Zabrak said silently, prompting the woman in the room to grab the device and, without looking, press down on an unknown button, raising the volume, "Ryloth, in the Outer Rim Territories, has been ransacked by riots that span the entire planet and are beginning to spill over into nearby planets. When JSF forces attempted to restore order, the populace lashed out violently, killing all personal and overthrowing the legal government of Ryloth."

The woman in the room gasped as the reported continued, "As some may know, Ryloth is the leading supplier of Titanium-forty-eight and Tibanna, both of which are invaluable in the production of starship hulls and turbolaser batteries respectively. Because of the social unrest on the planet, prices of both items have risen drastically."

By now, the woman in the room was leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees, and her head atop the arch her arms formed, and listened as the reporter droned on, "The Lord of Admirals had this to say about the recent developments on Ryloth-"

The image then switched to a human male of dark-skin and short black hair. He was dressed immaculately, with a myriad of medals and ribbons adorning his right breast and two rows of three red and blue squares, the red atop the blue, on his left breast. Behind him was a blue-painted wall with the insignia of the Galactic Republic behind him. His hands were resting on a wooden podium, and a black microphone rose out of the slanted top of the podium and rested some two or three decimeters from his mouth.

Amid numerous flashes and questions, he raised his right hand , silencing the crowd, before saying,"The current dilemma on Ryloth is very troubling to say the least. Out of nowhere the people rioted in the streets threatening the infrastructure and governing body of the planet. The only option was to send a contingent of troops to restore order and return the people to their daily lives. Upon landing, the company of JSF officials entered the city hall and attempted to evacuate the government officials tapped therein. But, it seems the people of Ryloth found this act a blatant intrusion on their land, and even when every precaution and safety measure was instituted to protect them from themselves, they attacked."

The man shook his head and sighed before continuing, "Because of their savagery, over one hundred and eighty-four people lay dead. After meeting with the Chancellor, the Grand Centurion, the Senate Minority Leader and the Senate Majority Leader, we conclude unanimously that immediate action be taken to quell this disturbing and violent rebellion. While details are classified, I can assure the people of the civilized galaxy that order will be restored."

The woman's eyes narrowed a the image of the man in military attire, her breath coming in deep, nasal exhalations indicating her anger, and the man continued, "As for the people of Ryloth. I promise you that if you don't lay down your arms, we will be forced to treat these actions as an open rebellion against the Republic, and will act accordingly. The only way to guarantee that peace be restored is if you end hostilities and return home. That is all."

The image returned to that of the Zabrak female, who continued, "Upon learning of the Ryloth Incident, Unified Earth Government President Williams said 'Such undesirable events are bound to occur when an organization like the Galactic Republic manages so poorly on a planetary level. It is quite a surprise to both me and my cabinet that these riots didn't happen earlier.'"

Unable to take this anymore, the woman grabbed the device beside her and pressed down on a button at the top of the device, turning the projector off after a minute delay. Standing, she walked over to a comparatively small device on the wall behind the projector. Depressing down on a few buttons at the base of the device, an image of a woman of relatively similar features save for dark blond hair, appeared as a hologram before her.

"Versé, why didn't the Chancellor order an emergency meeting of the Senate over the Ryloth Incident." the woman said to her counterpart's hologram, an angry tone running through her voice.

"I don't know milady," the other woman said with a softer voice, "This is the first I've heard of any of this. Would you like for me to set up a meeting with the leaders of the Loyalist Party?"

The woman nodded and replied, "Yes, would you please? Push back everything else and set it up for tomorrow morning after the first breakfast bell."

"As you wish milady." the blond-haired woman replied with a bow.

"Padmé, Versé. My name is Padmé. I'll have none of this 'milady' connerie" the brunette woman said with a small smile, a slight nasal sound emanating from her mouth with the "r" on the last word.

The other woman's eyes opened wide at the mention of that word, but regained her composure quickly and said, "As you wish, Padmé**."**

"Good evening."

"Good evening to you too."

XXX

Northern Main Hangar Bay, Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

19:45:21 (Local Time)

The hangar bay of the Jedi Temple was a massive complex. On busy days, it would be filled to the brim with robed sentients going to and fro amidst a plethora of starships and speeders of various sizes, shapes, and colors with no discernible pattern between them all. Cranes, grated walk-ways, and raised platforms criss-crossed the expanse, easily twenty-thousand square meters in area, and lights hung at even intervals all across the darkened roof, illuminating the entire hanger in sterile white light with few shadows remaining.

On this night, though, few people found themselves milling about in the hangar, leaving a skeleton crew to maintain a watch over the vessels and a single young human male whose upper body was underneath a rectangular yellow speeder approximately a meter and a half high, three wide and five deep, with two seats in the front and room for three humanoids in the back. His brown, cotton jerkin and pants, with a black tabard, and boots, were all that were visible from the outside, and the sound of tools being used efficiently from underneath filled the hangar. Next to the legs rested the coarse robes of a Jedi which were laying unceremoniously in a heap.

Nearly silent footfalls echoed through the almost empty hanger as another human male, this one with rust-colored hair and a similarly colored goatee to match, wearing a thick brown robe, approached. Setting his light blue-grey eyes on the younger man, he set forth with silent determination, his face betraying not a single emotion.

Within moments, the older man stood a mere meter from the feet of his young counterpart, and waited until said man sensed his presence.

"Obi-Wa-Ow!" the younger man said as he hit his head against the speeder in his surprise, prompting the older man to bite back a chuckle at his expense.

As the young man's arms darted out from underneath the speeder to grapple onto the edges of said craft, he said with irritation, "That's not funny, Master."

"Maybe next time, Padawan, you'll be more aware of your surroundings." the older man said much like a teacher.

The younger man pulled himself out from under the vessel, and allowed his right hand to rest on his forehead right below where his hair-line ended from the military-cut he was forced to have. Irritation and mild frustration laced his facial features as he gazed at the older man before him. His eyes squinted momentarily against the abusive light raining down on him, and he used his left hand to shield them from the harmful rays of light. The older man allowed a gentle smile to grace his features as he lowered a hand to help his comrade up, which the latter accepted by wrapping his hand around the former's forearm.

Once he was standing again, he lowered his hands to his side and gave his master his full attention, looking down at the slightly shorter male.

"Now what, pray-tell, brings you to my neck of the woods, Master?" the younger man asked, his left eyebrow rising in a quizzical expression.

The older male opened his palms in a friendly gesture and asked light-heartedly, "Can't I simply come to ask how your repairs are coming without ulterior motives?"

The young man brought his right index finger to his chin and looked up and to the left, replying, "Let me think about that..." and with an short pause, continued, "no."

"Am I so predictable?"

"Almost too predictable, Master. Now what's the matter?"

The older man nodded head slightly and shrugged with his right shoulder, motioning with the same hand for the young male to follow, which he did without question, "I feel a great conflict in you Padawan. Is there something I should know about?"

Without missing a beat, the Padawan replied, "Nothing at all Master. I've never felt better."

The older man shot his young friend a sideways look, "How long have I known you Anakin?"

By now, the pair was a mere twenty-five meters from the main entrance-way to the Jedi Temple form the hanger, "I'd say about six years, give or take."

"And in that time my naïve padawan, don't you think I would have learned to tell when you're lying?"

"I don't know about that Master. I can be pretty convincing." Anakin pointed out with mock smugness.

"You're changing the subject, Anakin. What's bothering you?" the master asked worriedly, stopping just a scant five meters form the main doorways.

Anakin sighed and said while looking towards the floor, "I love her Obi-Wan, but I fear she only sees me as a friend."

Obi-Wan cocked his head slightly to the side and asked, "And you think it should be any different, why?"

Anakin's eyes shot up to meet his Master's, and he replied with utmost conviction, "I've known it since the moment I laid eyes on her all those years ago. We're destined to be together."

"And what if the Force wills that you two never be anything more but friends?" Obi-Wan asked, all traces of emotion leaving his voice, objective inquiry all that remained.

When Anakin didn't answer, Obi-Wan continued, "Remember what I taught you about selfless versus selfish love, Anakin. Selfish..."

"'Is when I desire only love for myself, showing little regard for what the other party wants,'" Anakin parroted.

"And selfless?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Is when I accept that the object of my desire may not reciprocate my feelings, but love them nonetheless."

Obi-Wan beamed proudly and said, "Good, Anakin."

He then clasped his right hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "If it is meant to be, it will happen, I assure you. Worrying about it will do you no good and give you undo stress."

Anakin bowed his head and said, "Yes Master. I would do well to seek your wisdom more often."

"Just let me help you Anakin. That's all I want." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin looked back up and smiled, before saying, "Hey Obi-Wan, I'm feeling pretty lucky today. How 'bout we spar. I'm in the mood to beat up an old man."

Obi-Wan chuckled merrily and replied, "There's no such thing as luck my over-confident Padawan, and you'll be destined to lose yet again with that attitude."

With that, the pair moved forward through the now open doorway and into the hallway beyond, their banter resounding off the walls and prompting more than a few curious Jedi to chuckle at them.

* * *

25 August 2,575 CE/25:8:9 BSC

Office of Senator Amidala, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

09:31:05 (Local Time)

Unlike the spartan settings of her apartment, Senator Amidala enjoyed a plush office, the rug a light shade or purple and the walls an equally light green. Paintings of Naboo, her homeworld, adorned the walls, and statues of varying age, size, and significance adorned the room. Towards the back, closest to a panoramic transparisteel glass rested her wooden desk, its classic design fitting for the ancient and worldly appeal of the room.

In each of the five chairs sat five different species of sentients, their humanoid figures just barely similar. Behind the desk, a young woman, Padmé Amidala, sat facing her peers. The closest sentient to her was a male human of tan complexion and dark black hair cut down significantly to reveal a young face not too much older than the woman before him.

A blue skinned, pear-shaped sentient with human features on her face leaned forward from her position near a wooden bookcase stock-full of data-pads and flimsyplast books, and said, "The Chancellor has crossed the line. We cannot let this offense go unopposed."

"I agree with Senator Papanoida." the olive-skinned human male said to the group at large, "By bypassing us, he has undermined the principles this Senate has set out or perpetuate."

"That isn't what's in debate," Padmé replied, her head turning to look at each individual in the room, "What we need to concern ourselves with is what to do in response."

The tanned man said with conviction, "We need to stand opposed to this blatant use of military force."

"Can we realistically pass this motion considering the number of senators supporting us?" Padmé asked.

"Should that matter?" the blue-skinned humanoid cocked her left eyebrow up.

"We could be alienating ourselves to our colleagues if we fail to pass this motion."

"If we don't oppose it, we lose the support of our constituents." the human male stood and turned to face the greater group, "We need to show the galaxy at large that the Senate isn't full of war-mongers."

"We will put this to a vote." a human male well beyond his prime but still leaning up against the far wall said, pushing off of the structure and taking a handful of steps towards the group.

Padmé raised her chin and announced, "All those in favor of opposing the military force?"

"Ayes" filled the air in unison as everyone agreed to the proposal.

"Opposed?" she continued, which was met with a loud silence.

Senator Amidala then said, "Motion carries."

With that, everyone nodded their heads in agreement before filing out of the room in an orderly fashion, leaving the young woman to her thoughts by herself.

XXX

Senate Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

12:43:57 (Local Time)

"Order! There will be order!" a fat, blue-skinned humanoid with two horns that rose out of his head and were pulled down by gravity to rest lethargically on his two shoulders, with ornate Senatorial robes adorning his body, shouted into the massive chamber full of arguing sentients with a Coruscanti accent lacing each word.

The yelling died down momentarily, and the speaker, who stood on a central podium at the bottom-center of the conical chamber, said to the masses of similarly dressed beings, "The Senate recognizes the representatives of the Chomell Sector!"

The Senate Chambers were filled with yells of approval and anger, all of which was directed at a floating pod that circled around the main podium before resting in front of the blue speaker. Inside sat two humans, one human males and a single, young human female, and a amphibious creature with two floppy ears. Each were dressed in colorful, ornate robes, bright red common among them. The young female stood and approached the small podium in the pod's center.

"Order!" the blue-skinned humanoid repeated again, "There will be order!"

Again, once the shouting died down, she said with unusual authority, "People of the Galactic Senate, I understand the conundrum you face. The security of the people we set out to represent is one of our most important functions as a governing body. But what this body proposes is outrageous and uncalled for. The only way we can prevent this disaster from happening again is if we listen more closely to the demands of our constituents, not expanding our military presence."

Before the shouting could commence, a old, frail human of caucasian descent stood from within the central pod and said, "Senator Amidala, you raise an excellent point. However, I feel you neglect to see the underlying problem. It is not a matter of rights or conveniences, but of separation!"

With the mention of that word, the Senate was again in uproar, leaving the Blue-skinned sentient at the podium behind the old man shouting, hopelessly attempting to garner their attention, "Order! Order!"

Once the shouting again died down, the old man continued, "These outlying systems, spurred on by isolationist and revolutionary rhetoric, demand complete autonomy, independence from the only body of governance that made them what they are. These ungrateful systems wish to cripple us, make us completely dependent on them. For a thousand years this Republic has stood unopposed, unwavering in its conviction for unification. Now, these peoples believe they ought to end that, resorting to violence if it furthers their selfish agendas."

"And you wish to assuage these concerns and bring them back through force? You plan to establish a military caste to head these governments until those free peoples are too afraid to ever even think a possibly dangerous thought?" the young woman asked, appalled by the conviction and zeal lacing the Chancellor's words, matching it with her own.

"It is the only way we can ensure this Republic stands." the old man said, now focusing solely on the young woman, making her take an unnoticeable step back, "Do you not remember the adage they taught all of us in the Legislative Youth Program Senator? 'A house divided cannot stand,' I believe it went."

The young woman quickly retorted, "Any house willing to institute an absolute tyranny on its residents is not worthy to stand."

The old man turned his head and looked across the whole of the chamber, "I fail to see the tyranny in keeping the peace with this republic in charge."

"But at what price Chancellor?" the woman yelled, her eyes pleadingly looking around at the rest of the chamber, falling upon eyes both sympathetic and opposed.

"How much are we willing to give up for peace?" she continued, her voice slightly quieter, but carrying infinitely more power.

"Peace at any price, Senator Amidala. Peace at any price." the Chancellor retorted, his unyielding conviction evident in his tone.

Another pod floated off of its dock and moved to levitate next to the Chomell Sector's own, the occupants all human with an olive-skinned male standing at the center. His garb was more befitting of modern royalty, a blue suit and black dress pants covering most of his body and a bright purple sash running from him right shoulder to his left hip. His brown eyes looked approvingly at the chocolate orbs of Senator Amidala, who gave a thankful nod, before he focused on the Chancellor.

"Chancellor, are we still the same Republic if we forsake the principles we were founded on? Can we properly govern if we ignore our most basic tenants?"

"If we fail to maintain galactic security we will have nothing to govern _with _Senator Organa." the old man retorted, sounding like he was correcting a child than addressing a peer.

"War is never the answer, _milord_. And I assure you, sending these soldiers to Ryloth will end in war." Senator Organa replied with unprecedented zeal.

"The people's of the Outer Rim Territories will not rebel against a force as superior in training and weapons as the JSF. I assure you, Senators, that the only result of this expedition will be continued peace and prosperity."

Before either of the senators could respond, the light blue-skinned humanoid announced with authority, "The time for debate has concluded. We shall put the motion to a vote. Cast your ballots."

By now, the two floating pods automatically returned to their stations, and a hologram of two squares with the options "Continue with Operation _Restoring Freedom_" or "Cease all current military ventures to the Ryloth System" appeared before the three senators per pod. Senator Amidala didn't hesitate to vote for the latter, her finger gently pressing down on the hologram, causing the image to fade to nothing with her touch. Moments passed before the holoprojector at the center of the Convocation Chamber lit up to show two bars, one almost twice as long as the other. The one that was longer had, in white, "67%", and the other had "33%" also in white. The one that was longer also had, in white, the words of the first option to its right, with the bottom having the words of the second option to its right.

The blue-skinned humanoid, after looking down at the results displayed before him, announced, "The motion fails. Operation _Restoring Freedom_ will continue on schedule."

He then looked up, his multiple chins high, and said for the entire Senate to hear, "Senate shall adjourn for one standard hour."

This statement was followed by the pod descending with a slight spin to an opening at the bottom of the chamber. The senators, upon hearing the announcement, began filing out of their pods and into the adjacent hallways. The sounds of discussions, all unintelligible in their various languages, filled the Rotunda.

With the intermission, Padmé quickly strode out of her delegation's pod, walked through the ornate archway that lead into the main hallway, and took a left. She weaved her way through species of all shapes and sizes for several moments until she reached a double door that rested against the far wall. Upon getting within close proximity to the doors, they slid open, showing a set of white granite stairs covered in a plush crimson rug that took up most of said stairs. She walked with her chin held high and strode with purpose while ascending the staircase, turning left, and going up the next set of stairs before a similar set of double doors opened to reveal yet another hallway full of sentients milling about, all wearing ornate robes of some color or another.

Taking a right this time, she walked for several minutes until she came across a motley crew of sentients talking above the background noise, Senator Organa at the middle. He turned his head and motioned with his right hand for her to join the group. Padmé snaked her way through the remaining crowd until it thinned out near the group, leaving them relatively alone in the wide corridor.

"Now that we're all here," Senator Organa began, turning his head left and right like a lighthouse to scan all the faces before him, "Let's retreat back to my office. We need to plan our recovery from this defeat."

The trek to Senator Organa's office was short and quiet, the crowd of senators moving out of their way as the crew passed by. Once the door closed behind the last person, they all found a seat or chose to stand, allowing the senator to rest in his behind the wooden desk. The office was similar in design to Senator Amidala's, save for a larger panoramic window and slightly more space, most of which was left empty. Only a scant few paintings were hung in the room, and the ones that did depicted any number of things. One, closest to the senator on his right some meters away was that of a towering mountain in the distance, the view partially blocked by several white buildings with a cylindrical, artificial design to them. In another, a lone man in white and orange armor rested against a tree with a black weapon, presumably a blaster of some kind. In the background, trees of a similar variety were either blackened or burning or toppled over.

"Is there anything we can do to recover our position?" Senator Iblis asked the group.

A pregnant pause soon followed the senator's statement with the question hanging in the air to be answered.

After several moments of consideration, Padmé spoke up, saying, "If we can't stop the operation, maybe we can amend its perimeters."

Senator Organa cocked his head slightly and asked, "And such amendment would be?"

"I'm sure the Senate wouldn't much mind sending a Jedi or two with the JSF to Ryloth." the replied.

"It's worth a shot." Senator Iblis said while nodding his head.

XXX

Bridge of the UNSC _Vanguard_ (VAN-101), High Orbit of New Harmony, New Harmony System, UNSC FLEETCOM Sector Nineteen

15:41:39 (Local Time)

Against the backdrop of the bright blue-green planet of New Harmony stood horizontally the massive image of the UNSC _Vanguard_ and its local fleet. The dark blocky, utilitarian design of the supercarrier was a stark contrast to the rounded bright image of the planet it was stationed to protect. Roughly one hundred and fifty million kilometers away stood the bright orange ball of fire and plasma that gave light and life to the system. Two natural satellites relatively small in size, floated several tens of thousands of kilometers away from each other on the opposite, dark side of the planet, both lush with life and vegetation behind the puffy white clouds above.

Near the forefront of the ship, within the massive bridge, stood Admiral Laskey and a group of five black armored Spartans, their weapons slung across their backs with magnetic clamps and hands clasped behind their backs at parade-rest. In front of the admiral and Spartans was an image of the galaxy, the entire left arm of which was colored blue and labeled in white "UNSC/ISA Space" and the remained outlined in yellow and labeled in white "Republic Space", and a single red dot near the far eastern side of the galactic plane, itself labeled "Ryloth".

The image than changed to that of Berwick standing at attention, which was quickly followed by the AI saying, "Admiral, we have a Priority-One message form HIGHCOM. Shall I patch it through?"

"Would you please?" Laskey asked pleasantly as he unconsciously stood at attention and lifted his chin higher than it was before.

Moments later, the image of an old white male in similar garb as Laskey, save for there being four golden bars on his collar and not three, four thin bars on the black patch on his shoulder rather than three thin and one thick one, and fours stars above the bars instead of three. His face was hard and determined with wrinkles marring most of his features. His undoubtedly white hair was all tucked neatly beneath the white cap that rested evenly atop his head. His left breast was adorned with a plethora of medals of every shape and size and color, and his right breast had stitched in black letters the word, "HOOD".

"Lord Hood," Laskey aid with slight reverence to the legend before him, his head bowing slightly.

Lord Hood nodded, "Admiral Laskey."

"How may I help you today sir?" Laskey asked, straightening out again.

"President Williams just raised us to DEFCON Three in light of the Republic's response to the riots on Ryloth. The Twenty-First is being ordered to relocate to the Vladivostok System in Sector Twenty-Four and bolster our defenses there." Hood responded.

"Mind if I ask who's taking over Sector Nineteen?" Laskey raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Admiral Fulbright's sending part of his Sixteenth to cover both Sector Eighteen and Nineteen. Save for a few Insurgents he won't be seeing any combat."

After a short pause between the two naval officers, Laskey asked, "How long can my men stay on shore-leave?"

"You need to move out by oh-six-hundred tomorrow, Earth time."

"So ten hours?"

"Yes. Spend them wisely. Hood out." the revered admiral said before his image disappeared, replaced by that of the view of the galaxy once more.

"Berwick, put me on the fleet-net." Laskey said to nothing in particular, confident the AI heard him.

A short two seconds followed before the disembodied voice of Berwick replied, "You're on, sir."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your admiral speaking. We've just received orders from HIGHCOM saying we need to move out to the Vladivostok System in ten hours. You all have until double-oh-hundred hours to go planet-side and enjoy yourselves. Spend your time wisely. We enter slipspace at oh-three-hundred hours on the dot, and not a second later. Laskey out."

Everyone on the bridge, save for Laskey, the five Spartans, and a handful of ensigns, left in an orderly fashion, murmurs of excitement and complements to the admiral filling the expansive room. Several minutes later, the room was almost entirely empty.

Laskey turned to face the Spartan in the middle of the squad and said while craning his head up to look into the familiar golden visor, "Killjoy, you're dismissed. Go ahead and do whatever Spartans do for fun."

The Spartan to the immediate right of the head of the squad piped in, saying, "That'd be War Games sir."

Laskey smiled slightly, shook his head, and said just loud enough for them to hear, "You sick bastards can't go a full day without killing something."

He then lifted his right hand up and shewed them out, "Go on. Off to S-deck with you guys."

"Yes sir." they chorused while giving the admiral a quick, perfect salute, which he reciprocated immediately.

XXX

Jedi High Council Chamber, Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

20:31:56 (Local Time)

Standing at the center of the semi-circle of Jedi Masters stood two dark brown robed human males, one standing a step back and to the left of the other, shorter one, but both with their chins high and hands clasped firmly before them within the sleeves of their robes. The room was awash in bright white light, but the colors of Coruscant just outside the transparisteel filtered through, several particularly bright lights dancing across the floor and wall.

"Called upon by the Senate, the Jedi have been. Oversee the Ryloth Campaign, you both will." Master Yoda said from his position at the head of the circle of masters, his sage-like wisdom finding its way into his slowly pronounced words.

Both men bowed slightly at the apparent praise, but the man at the center asked, "This is a great honor, Masters, but may I ask why you chose us and not another team of Jedi?"

"Asked for you both specifically, the Senate has. Two people in particular." Yoda answered with the ghost of a smile.

"And who might those two be Master?" the younger man boldly asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Amidala, they are."

The younger man couldn't help but smile proudly at this statement, and instead chose to look down at the floor in a futile attempt to hide his new bashful attitude. The older man's smile was less pronounced, but present nonetheless.

Master Windu remained stoic when he said, "You both will be departing tomorrow morning and will dock on the JSF _Perseverance_ in orbit above Coruscant at oh-eight-hundred hours."

"Yes Master." the pair acknowledged automatically.

"You are dismissed, Padawan Skywalker," the same man continued, "We have further matters to discuss with Knight Kenobi."

Anakin bowed and said without any trace of emotion, "May the Force be with you masters."

"And may the Force be with you as well." they all replied simultaneously before seeing him turn on his heels and walk out of the chamber through the two automatic doors at the other end of the chamber, his footfalls the only sound permeating the room. Once the doors closed again, the chamber waited another several seconds before Master Windu spoke up.

"Do you genuinely believe he is ready for the Trials, Obi-Wan?"

"With every fiber of my being, I know it, Master Windu." Obi-Wan replied with confidence.

"He is impatient headstrong, passionate, reckless..." Master Windu listed off before being cut off by Obi-Wan.

"Anakin is also brave and selfless and intelligent beyond his years." he then took a breath and looked around the Council Chambers, eyeing each member of the High Council, "Who among us was not reckless or impatient when we were his age. Who among us didn't yearn for the next battle, for the adrenaline?"

He then focused again to the two sentients at the forefront of the group of twelve, "None of us were any better than Anakin, and more than a few, myself included, were less worthy than him for the title of Knight at his age. We cannot demand perfection of him simply because of what he means to the Order. He is a sentient, just like the rest of us."

Master Windu interrupted this speech with, "A sentient more powerful than any before him. I'm sorry Knight Kenobi, but the risks with him are too great. I cannot condone any promotion."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, and he quickly retorted, "Do you say that because he is not worthy or because you fear him?"

"Knight Kenobi, you will stay your tongue in these chambers. Is that understood?" Windu replied with his own eyes narrowed and an edge to his voice.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them to eye the Korun Master, "I'm sorry Masters. My outburst was uncalled for, but you all must understand my frustrations."

Speaking to the entire Council again, Obi-Wan continued, "Can we call ourselves Jedi if we allow fear to cloud our judgement?"

Before Obi-Wan could begin another tirade, Yoda raised his right clawed hand and said, "Understand your frustrations, I do, Knight Kenobi. But remain a padawan, Skywalker will. If prove himself during this mission, he does, than consider him, we will."

"Thank you Master."

"Dismissed, you are." Yoda said.

"May the Force be with this Council."

"And may the Force be with you as well." the Council again replied automatically, before Obi-Wan turned on his heel and left the Council room, the door closing with a _whoosh_ and allowing the Masters to debate in peace.

Once Obi-Wan was through the doors, he saw Anakin taring at the image of 500 Republica in the distance, his hands at his side and his face contorted into a mixture of longing and sadness. The Jedi Knight sighed, loudly and walked forward, standing next to his padawan in a matter of seconds.

Without batting him a glance, Anakin let out a forced laugh and said, "I'm worthy enough to go off to war but not to hold her heart."

Obi-Wan, staring at the same object in the distance, replied, "She obviously thinks highly of you if she recommends you for such an important mission."

"I think she's trying to get rid of me."

"Oh, yes, the woman that wants you to escort her to every gala the Chancellor throws _obviously_ wants to be rid of you." Obi-wan said sarcastically.

When Anakin didn't reply, Obi-Wan continued, "I think you should go visit her and tell her the good news."

Anakin turned his head suddenly turned to face his master with a curious expression, "What good news?"

"That if all goes well, she'll need to begin referring to you as _Knight_ Skywalker_._" Obi-Wan now had a satisfied smile gracing his features, knowing what would happen in the ensuing moments.

Anakin's eyes went wide before, without missing a beat, he crushed Obi-Wan in a hug more tight than any he received before, prompting the older man to pat Anakin's back, trying to get him to stop constricting his blood flow. Anakin mumbled a "sorry" before letting go and running towards the nearby lift, Obi-Wan choosing to remain where he was to catch his breath. The doors closed quickly, and descended rapidly down the spire.

"I swear I'll never understand that boy." Obi-Wan mumbled to himself before walking with grace towards the closed doors of the lift.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember review. Have a nice holiday season.


	4. Chapter 3: Prepare

Reclamation Saga: Book I: The Separatist Crisis: Chapter 3: Prepare

25 August 2,575 CE/25:8:9 BSC

Apartment Suite 511, 500 Republica, Senate District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

20:49:12 (Local Time)

Near the top of the spire that was 500 Republica stood, on a railed balcony overlooking a small landing pad, a single human woman with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes aimed straight at the relatively short Jedi Temple in the distance stood against the whipping wind. Her hair was organized in a neat bun atop her head that captured every brunette strand. She paid little heed to the speeders that were flying by within their organized skylanes, criss-crossing the atmosphere in every which direction. Out of a nearby skylane, though, shot out a relatively small yellow speeder at breakneck speeds. Her eyes immediately darted towards the offending craft, but failed to notice the driver behind the bright headlights, only knowing it was heading right for her apartment.

She lowered her arms almost instantly and began backing up until she hit the wall behind her. She began shimmying to the right, never able to keep her eyes off the craft that got closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. Soon enough, however, the craft slowed down noticeably, but her eyes continued to dart to and fro across the craft looking for any marking that would allow her to know who drove so recklessly. The speeder spent several seconds approaching her landing pad, some ten meters form the wall she now found herself attached to, and then stopped mid-air before landing slowly, touching down with the duracrete-durasteel landing pad. When the driver turned off the headlights, she was still unable to see who dared come to her at such an unforcely time of the hour thanks to her slow moving retinas.

All she saw was a black figure jump out of the speeder with hast, straighten itself out, then walk with what could only be described as confidence up the staircase. It was when the figure was on the last two steps that Padmé finally realized who barged in, and allowed a thankful, satisfied smile to grace her features.

"You had me nervous there for a minute Ani." she said as the figure reached the last step to stand some meter away from her, easily a head or more taller than her.

"I'm sorry milady." he said with a short, mocking bow, "It was not my intention to scare you with my driving."

"It wasn't your driving I was afraid of," she said while turning around to find the door to the balcony, knowing he would follow, "It was the thought of what I'd have to do to scrape you off Five-Hundred Republica when you inevitably crashed."

She found the door not three meters from her, and approached, and when it _whooshed_ open automatically, he said arrogantly from behind her, "Surely you jest Padmé. My piloting abilities are second to none."

As Padmé moved through the door, her companion right behind her, she said, "And yet everyone that drives with you says they'll take a walk next time."

Anakin exhaled rapidly as if he were just punched and clutched his heart while looking into the sky melodramatically, "You wound me Padmé."

He then straightened out again and, when she sat down on a couch nearby, he sat next to her, continuing, "You say such hurtful things, yet I do not recall a single complaint from my most beautiful customer."

Padmé leaned to the left with this statement, away from Anakin, and with a devilish smile she said light-heartedly, "I never knew you felt that was about Obi-Wan."

Anakin's surprise turned to a look befitting someone who was about to correct the error of another, "Obi-Wan. Force no! I was, of course, talking about Senator Organa."

With that the pair went into uproarious laughter, spending several seconds emptying their lungs of all contents and shaking merrily at the jokes. The fit of laughter, however, ended quicker than either expected, with the result being the two staring into each others eyes, as if in some hypnotic state the other induced. Neither bothered to move for what appeared to be a blissful eternity, instead choosing to steal yet another second's time to simply revel in the company the other gave.

When a quick series of beeps and whistles sounded from the room to the far right, which was lit up to reveal a kitchen in absolute disarray, they both tore away from the hypnotic spell and averted their attention to the room in question, where a blue and white painted astro-droid was stomping with both its two feet.

Padmé's eyes bulged in alarm as she said, "Damn! I forgot about the nerf!"

When Padmé stood up in a hurry and walked towards the kitchen with long strides, he followed, and was immediately assaulted with the smell of burning meat and smoke, some of the light grey wisps of which hung high on the roof of the room. As he noticed Padmé move about attempting to salvage dinner, he couldn't help but smile, first of humor, but then turned amorous when a single strand of her hair fell from out of her perfectly braided bun and took residence just in front of her face. Her countenance turned to one of determination and anger, with small, almost imperceptible beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

When she had her back turned over some device that gave off a faint humming, he approached with purpose to her, hoping to be of some assistance. She turned at the sudden sound of footfalls, and her faint smile of thanks turned to a frown of alarm. Before she could voice her concern, he began slipping on a wet spot on the floor that he failed to notice, leaning back dangerously ready to fall. Without hesitation, she jumped a step closer to him and reached out her hands, both of which he grasped. However, she was unable to support his weight, so he dragged her with him.

They fell with a thud, him on the bottom and her on top in quite the compromising position. Her head was laying across his chest as she exhaled at the sudden turn of events several times, while he looked down reverently at her.

After a handful of moments of relative silence, save for the constant sound of something sizzling in a pan, Anakin said, "Padmé, if you wanted to hold me, you could'a just asked."

Padmé looked up to him, and rolled her eyes before smacking him on the chest lightly with her right hand. She then pushed off of him and stood, offering both hands to him again, which he again accepted.

They had nominally more success in standing on their two feet, and after giggling for a scant few minutes at the recent turn of events, she looked over he shoulder and said, "Sorry about dinner."

She then turned to face him and said with a poke to the chest, "Granted there isn't enough food on Coruscant to satiate _you_."

"How about we eat out. I know just the place to go." Anakin proposed.

Padmé thought is over for a few moments before she said, "Alright, but if it isn't up to my liking, you're paying."

Anakin smiled slightly and said as he turned to face the veranda door, "I'm paying regardless."

"Oh no you're not Skywalker." Padmé yelled back while running to a nearby closed door some odd meters away.

Anakin was already at the transparisteel door when Padmé returned with a white cloak hugging closely to her body, white fur along the perimeter of the cloth, and two strands at the neck that were topped off with a ball of the same white fur.

Before they crossed the threshold, Anakin looked down at her, with an inquisitive face and asked, "Are you sure you wanna wear that? You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Padmé looked up at him and said almost despondently, "This is the most common cloak the HoloNet would let me wear without asking questions."

Anakin nodded in understanding and said after a short pause, "I'm sure it won't matter. No one cares about what anyone else is wearing where we're going."

XXX

Dex's Diner, CoCo Town, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

21:08:31 (Local Time)

Surrounded on all sides by buildings that rose high into he low orbit of Coruscant was a small, one storey diner with all rounded edges made of a dull grey metal. It had a classical appeal to it, reminiscent, as the Terran's called it, of the twentieth century by their calendar. To the left of the front of the building, from the couple's perspective, stood a red-outlined door made of the same metal as the rest of the structure, with a line of four windows plainly in view, all with rounded edges. A red neon sigh with the words "Dex's Diner" in Galactic Basic were lit up in the window to the right of the door.

The area around Dex's was filled with sentients of every variety, leaving little room for the two humans to move. Among the crowd was a pair of two humans, a male and female. The male was wearing a brown cloak and hood, with the latter of the two drawn over his head, covering his face from the light of Coruscant illuminating the area around them. The smaller of the two, a female human, also had her white hood up. Her cloak of choice was much more opulent than her companions, with furs of an unknown variety lining its edges. Where the male's cloak covered his body save for his black boots and hands, hers covered only her head from view and her back, leaving her white clothed front exposed. Her deceptively diminutive features moved gracefully behind the tall and broad-shouldered man in front of her, their hands clasped firmly together as sentients continued to bump into them.

The door slid open to reveal a building with a counter dividing the structure in two. The back appeared to be a kitchen stock full of machinery and a handful of automatons working tirelessly inside. On the other side, other droids with wheels for legs moved quickly from occupied table to table. There were roughly twenty tables in total spread in evenly spaced columns across the floor, and four chairs to each table save for the ones against the wall, which had two booths on each side of the table. The counter, opposite the kitchen also sported a group of ten red-topped stools, four of which had patrons in them.

The pair lowered their hoods upon entering the surprisingly empty building, revealing their youthful faces showing they were in their early twenties.

As soon as they lowered their hoods, a creature with glutinous lizard-like features and four arms, each featured large, calloused hands, announced to them, "Anakin! Come in! Come in!"

Anakin smiled broadly at his apparent friend, and his smaller companion joined him with her own gentle smile as the human male replied, "Dex, it's been too long."

By now, the alien shimmied out from behind the counter he was behind, and laboriously walked towards them, laughing at each step.

He then gave Anakin a bone-crushing hug that left the poor man without air momentarily as the alien said, "Too long indeed my friend."

After several long seconds, the Besalisk male let go of Anakin patted him on the shoulder while holding his massive, toothy grin, and turned to face his companion.

Dex then bowed slightly and said with mock reverence, "Pardon my manna's. My name is Dexter Jettster, the owner of this fine establishment."

"The honor is mine Mr. Jettster. My name is Padmé Amidala." Padmé replied while nodded his head, trying to stifle her laughter at the Besalisk's antics.

"Why don't you both take a seat an' I'll be right wit' ya." Dex said while motioning with his top two hands towards the entire restaurant.

Anakin quickly glanced at Padmé, who returned the favor, and both moved towards a table nearby that was left empty. He pulled out the closest seat to them, and allowed Padmé to sit in it before pushing it back into place. She gave him a quick thanks while watching him take several steps around the table to the seat opposite her.

As soon as he took his seat the Besalisk returned and took a seat between them, drawing their attention as he said, "So what can I get you kids today?"

"I think you know what I want, Dex." Anakin said.

Dex merely nodded then turned his attention to the young woman before him and asked, "And you milady?"

"I'll just have a salad."

"What would you like to drink?"

Padmé replied, "We'll just share a water." then looked at Anakin and asked, "If that's alright with you?"

Anakin returned the gaze and responded, "Fine by me."

A silent pause fell between the three before Dex ended it by asking, "Is that all you two want today?"

"Yeah, that's all." Anakin said for them.

Before Dex could stand, Padmé stood and said to Anakin, "If you'll excuse me, I should wash my hands before eating."

Anakin nodded while maintaining his charming half-smile, prompting her to begin walking away towards the back of the restaurant with the grace of a Nubian swan.

Dex, taking note of Anakin's distant stare after the senator, nudged him and said slightly above a whisper, "She's a pretty one, ain't she?"

Anakin didn't avert his gaze as he replied, "Pretty doesn't do her justice."

"Ya know" Dex began, "there are probably a lot a men who're workin' real hard to put a ring on that finger a hers."

Anakin turned to face the Besalisk with a neutral expression, "I'd like to see them try."

Dex began to laugh at the change in mood, prompting Anakin to break out into another half smile while Dex said, "Calm yourself Little Ani, I'm only poitin' out a fact. You'd have to be mighty stupid to cross a Jedi."

As Padmé opened the door and began walking towards them with her eyes fixed solely on Anakin, Dex leaned over to whisper into Anakin's ear, "If the way she looks at ya is any indication, the feelin's are mutual."

Anakin smiled broadly at this, making Padmé do so as well, and after a few seconds when she was walking b the two, she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Padmé," Anakin began, his eyes never averting from her own, "I was just thinking of where we left off in my stories."

Her smile widened and when she finally took a seat, she said, "Ah yes, I believe it had something to do with Obi-Wan stuck in a nest full of Gundarks."

Anakin laughed righteously, but before he could continue his tale, Dex, with much effort, stood up out of his seat and said, "I'll go ahead and leave you two love-birds alone."

Anakin's laughter subsided and a blush crept up to both of their cheeks, Padmé raising her right hand to cover the amused smile that threatened to spread.

Anakin uncomfortably cleared his throat and asked sheepishly, "Um, Gundarks, right?"

"Yeah." Padmé responded just as sheepishly.

Anakin then chose to lean in, his elbows resting on the table and said in a voice just loud enough for her to hear, "Well, there I was atop the cliff, and what do I see when I look over the edge?"

By now, Padmé had recovered and leaned in to better listen to Anakin tell his tale, "There's Obi-Wan laying unconscious in the middle of a nest of Gundark babies. So I whisper 'Obi-Wan! Get up!'"

Anakin leans in closer now, mere decimeters from Padmé, and said even more silently, "And what does he do you may ask? His eyes flutter open, he looks around, and screams like a little girl 'Help! Anakin! Get me out of here!'"

With the mental image of Obi-Wan doing such a thing, Padmé said in between giggles, "You shouldn't say such things about your master."

"I'm just telling you the truth." Anakin said with a smug grin.

Once her giggles had subsided, Padmé replied, "I'm sure Obi-Wan would beg to differ."

Anakin waved with his hand at nothing in particular, "He'd just give you that 'From a certain point of view' poodoo. I at least give the full truth."

"...So long as it embarrasses Knight Kenobi?" Padmé raised an eyebrow.

Anakin seemed to ponder this for a moment before replying, "I think of that as a nice...bonus."

"You're bad." Padmé shook her head in mock disapproval, but still had a genuine smile of mirth.

"Good. I hear you like 'em bad." Anakin said with a husky undertone that was barely perceptible.

The immediate shock was gone in an instant and she quickly retorted, "And how would you know how I like my men?"

Anakin leaned in and motioned for her to do the same, which she did, "Cause I'm the only man on Coruscant to take you out to dinner."

"Padawan Skywalker, are you flirting with me?" Padmé asked with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.

Before either could continue, Dex arrived with a plate in three of his hands and a cup sloshing with water and placed two of them in front of Anakin and one in front of the good senator, with the cup placed in the middle. Anakin's two dishes were made up of two steaming browned meat, blackened strips criss-crossing the entirety of the morsels. Padmé's own dish was simply greenery arranged on a plate twice as big as her hands with red spheres and purple rings dotting the surface. The plates themselves were plain white lacking any decorations and had a knife and fork on each.

"Anythin' else I can get you folks?" Dex asked with his toothy grin.

"No, that will be all." Padmé replied pleasantly while maintaining eye contact with Anakin an unknown emotion simmering under the surface.

Dex ginned knowingly at the pair and turned while saying, "Alright. I'll be over here if ya need anything."

Unable to keep her eyes fixed on the man before her, she looked down shyly and said just above a whisper, "We should probably start eating before it gets cold."

Anakin only nodded and looked down at the pieces of meat in front of him. He picked up the knife on the right side of the plate and the fork on the left and began cutting into the steak quickly. Each piece he cut was large and dripping with grease and sauce. After placing the first square-shaped cut into his mouth, it was almost too much, and small beads of the brownish liquid from the meat dipped out of his mouth and onto his chin before landing on the plate. He chewed the meat into a mushy paste loudly and within seconds before gulping it down. He wiped away the stray liquid form his mouth and began working on his next piece. Across from this barbarian, Padmé acted in a more dignified manner, stabbing mall pieces of leafy vegetables and fruits and eating slowly and silently with her mouth closed. Where Anakin's elbows rested on the table, her unoccupied hand was on a napkin on her lap that was folded neatly in half to cover most of her thighs not under the table. After a handful of bites, she reached over the table and grabbed onto the glass container, lifting it up to her mouth and taking a few small sips from the cold, refreshing liquid within.

Just as she was about to set it back down, Anakin opened his right palm in the direction of the glass and pulled it to his awaiting hand with the help of the Force. Her expression was one of absolute fear at dropping the glass before she saw it move slowly across the table through the air as if held by a string on the ceiling.

Upon seeing who was doing this, she looked at Anakin, her amused smile spreading across her face, and said, "Now how would Obi-Wan react to seeing his blatant misuse of the Force?"

After taking several greedy swigs from the glass, making a quarter of the water disappear before setting it down and wiping away the excess, replied, "He'd be a very grumpy man."

Anakin leaned in and continued, "Luckily for me, he doesn't need to know."

"And what makes you think I won't tell him myself?"

Anakin waved his hand slowly in her direction and said just as slowly, "You don't remember my recent use of the Force."

Padmé blinked a handful of times before looking at the Jedi across from her incredulously, saying "Did you _really_ just try that?"

Anakin looked down to his right hand and said just loud enough for her to hear, "That doesn't make any sense. I'm the most powerful Force sensitive in the galaxy."

Padmé busted out laughing at this declaration, Anakin following suit, prompting many of the nearby patrons to look sideways at the table out of curiosity. She was close to tears at his presumptuous statement. Once she calmed down, she looked up at the same time as him, allowing their eyes to lock together again. Padmé's giggles returned at the sight of him, but she shook her head from left to right and looked back down at her food, continuing with her dinner. Anakin, never one to pass up the opportunity to eat, followed her example.

The remainder of their dinner was spent in relative silence save for the few remarks they made about the other. Anakin was the first to finish, and pushed his plates back before patting his now full stomach.

Padmé having a few scraps left, simply rolled her eyes and muttered, "Such a glutton."

Anakin smiled at her remark, but remained silent as she finished her meal, pushing the plate back herself.

Seconds later, the same droid that they encountered minutes ago arrived and quickly took the plates from them, before asking in a highly feminine mechanical voice, "You wan' any dessert?"

Anakin shook his head at the droid before looking at Padmé, who shook her head as well, then he replied, "No, we're fine. We'll take the bill."

The droid rolled away and said something to Dex behind the counter that neither Anakin nor Padmé cared to hear before returning with a small datapad in hand saying, "Here ya go hon'."

The droid set it down in the middle of the table, and both parties glance up at each other, daring the other to try and grab it first. Then, without provocation, both reached out simultaneously, but Anakin's reflexes won the day. Padmé's hand clasped down on empty air as the datapad was taken from her reach and firmly in the hands of the young man opposite her.

"Ani." she whined, "I'll pay for the meal. It was supposed to be _my_ dinner after all."

"And _I_ tagged along for the ride." Anakin replied while looking over the digitized words and numbers on the datapad.

"Anakin," she said forcibly, "I'm paying. I'm the affluent senator who takes their friends out to eat. Not the senator who expects my meal be paid for."

"Now give me the bill." she continued after a short pause in which he didn't nudge in the least.

Anakin looked up, amused, and said, "Are you threatening me, Senator?"

"Yes, I am." she replied seriously.

Anakin had to lean back and ask, "And what makes you think I'm afraid of a beautiful Nubian woman like you?"

"I can kill sentients twice my size with half as much effort as you. That's why." Padmé replied confidently.

Anakin 'tsk'ed several times while looking back down at the datapad and responded, "Didn't you ever learn to never mess with a Jedi, Padmé?"

Just as Padmé was about to retort, her mouth was inexplicably shut by an unseen force. Her alarm turned to fury as she noticed Anakin having his right hand raised in her direction, but his focus was still on the datapad. He then set it on the table and pulled out some small chips of some kind form the belt he wore, all while maintaining a 'shit-eating grin' as the Terrans would say. She raised her right hand and pointed her index finger at the culprit, while attempting to say a string of words unknown to everyone but her.

Anakin merely shook his head from side to side before saying loud enough for the waitress droid to hear, "Excuse me, ma'am. Here you go."

She rolled over after setting several dishes down on the table that ordered them and took the datapad from him before rolling away.

He lowered his hand as he stood, freeing Padmé from his grasp, and said amusingly, "You'd do well to remember how powerful I am."

She narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Do that again Anakin, and I'll have your head."

Anakin raised his hands in surrender, "Wow, Padmé. No need to be violent."

He lowered his arms to his side and motioned to the door, "Let's return you to your apartment. I still have some news to share with you in private."

She huffed in indignation and walked past him, brushing gently against his shoulder before allowing then door to open before her. Anakin was right on her heels as they made their way left and towards his parked speeder.

Anakin's yellow speeder quickly moved through the skylanes, bobbing and weaving through the lanes of traffic that stood between him and Padmé's apartment some two and a half kilometers away. Next to the energetic young man, as far back against the seat as possible and her hands clutching the armrests with a death grip sat Padmé, a look torn between fear and amusement crossing her countenance.

"Slow down!" she yelled, but Anakin seemed to be hard of hearing, as he sped up incrementally once he banked to the left out of the way of a tall freighter moving too slow for his liking.

"Ani, please! Slow down!" she screamed again.

A roguish grin began spreading across his face as his complied, and he said sarcastically, "I'm sorry milady. I didn't hear you."

Padmé turned to her left and looked incredulously at the smart-ass of a man, "You heard me well enough the first time."

Anakin left the lane of traffic and began his descent to her landing pad near the top of the structure that was 500 Republica, "Now would I lie to you Padmé?"

"Apparently you would." she crossed her arms and said indignantly.

Anakin set the craft down turned to look at her, and said remorsefully, "I'm sorry Padmé. I'll be more receptive to your desires next time. I swear."

She looked away from him after a pause responded, "You better."

Without waiting for him, she exited the craft, Anakin hot on her heels. He quickly caught up to the petite senator and walked beside her at her own pace as they neared the door. It opened before them automatically, and the light, previously off, turned on, illuminating the expansive room. Padmé strode over to a nearby chair, allowing Anakin to sit in an adjacent couch close to her. He looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to say something.

When she didn't move to begin the conversation, he stated, "Well are you going to say something or just stare at me?"

She uncrossed her arms and sighed, looking down and away from his gaze.

When she spoke, it seemed like she was both angry and disappointed, "Ani, you know I hate it when you use the Force on me. What you did was very disrespectful to me."

His face fell in remorse, "I'm sorry Padmé. I swear on my life I'll never use the Force on you again without permission."

She looked back up at him, than to the side and replied, "It's alright Ani, just don't do it again."

She perked up slightly at the change in subject as she asked, "Now, you had an announcement for me?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Anakin prefaced before taking a breath, than continued, "It appears if all goes well on Ryloth, you'll need to refer to me as _Knight_ Skywalker."

She gasped audibly and smiled despite her best efforts, replying. "That's wonderful Ani!"

She than reached over and gave Anakin a bone-crushing hug and continued, "I know you'll do well."

Anakin smiled proudly while she still clutched to him and said, "You have no idea how much I value that sentiment, Padmé."

She leaned back while still in his embrace and said with a little concern in her voice, "Ani, I need to give to something. It's a good luck charm."

She closed her eyes as if deep in thought before she grabbed onto the twine braid holding up an unknown necklace, pulling the object up from its resting place on her bosom. The object's identity became more and more evident as its pressed against the silk gown Padmé still wore, until finally the white wooden object revealed itself. It had an archaic design, as if hand-made, and was somewhat small, only the size of the palm of her hand. Anakin's expression went from curiosity to disbelief as his eyes bulged at the sight of the object. With rapt attention, he saw her pull the necklace of and extend her right hand, with the thing firmly grasped within, towards him.

"You kept it. After all these years." he said quietly, astonished and humbled.

"How could I not?" she said gently before opening his right hand and placing the object within before closing it manually, "It's been my most prized possession, and now I want you to have it again."

Anakin glanced down at the object within his grasp, then back at her and said, "Padmé, I can't possibly-" she cut him off.

She shushed him and said quietly, "It's _still_ my most prized possession, so I expect you to return it. But it's given me good luck over the years like you promised. Considering the circumstances, I think you'll need it more than me."

Their eyes spoke volumes as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Anakin's com-link sounded off with an annoying set of chirps, which drew their attention to the guilty device.

Anakin cursed under his breath and pulled the small object out of his belt and to his mouth before saying, annoyed, " Skywalker here."

Padmé heard from her close proximity, "Anakin, this is Obi-Wan. It's getting late. Please wrap up whatever you're doing with the good senator and return to our quarters."

"Yes Master, I'll be there in a few. Skywalker out." Anakin sighed, wanting to say more but knowing it would have to wait for later.

A short battle was waged in his head as he stood before Padmé, but one side quickly won, and, throwing caution to the wind, he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Her shock subsided quickly, and she faintly heard him say amidst the storm in her head, "One way or another, I'm giving this back to you. I swear it."

Time flew as she saw him jump into his speeder and fly away, her hands ghosting across her burning lips and a small smile spreading wider and wider as time went by. Anakin himself was grinning like an initiate who won the annual Sabre Competition at the Temple. Neither would find sleep easily that night.

* * *

26 August 2,575 CE/26:8:9 BSC

Hangar Bay 01, JSF _Perseverance_, High Orbit of Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

05:08:27 (Local Time)

The hangar bay was nothing more but a large rectangular prism, roughly one-hundred and fifty meters in length by fifty meters in depth. The entrance was composed of a clear material that separated the vacuum of space from the atmosphere inside, with a blue outline along the walls. It was also divided up of two major areas: the hangar bay floor, which composed most of the bay and had over a dozen small craft spread apart of varying classes and the walkway and raised platform some three meters off the ground level, and only a scant four meters wide, with a large door leading to the corridor beyond.

At the moment, a pair of triangularly-shaped craft hovered above an empty patch of the hangar bay floor. The one to the right was white with a blue paint design and a young caucasian male beneath the transparisteel covering of the cockpit. To the pilot's left was a moving dome with a different shade of blue for its paint, which let out a series of beeps as if communicating with the pilot. The craft on the left was also white, but with red paint in a similar design to its counterpart. Underneath the transparisteel covering of the cockpit towards the back was an older looking caucasian male, one with rust colored hair and a complimenting beard. Also to his left was a similar droid, only red and with a top that evened out.

The craft had three clamps, two at the back and one towards the front, that extended down towards the hangar bay floor. The vessels slowly descended until the clamps hit the dull metal, pushed down momentarily before straightening back out to hold the weight of the starship above. Both pressed down on several unseen buttons within before the cockpit opened up with a _whish_. The pair pulled their safety belts off themselves and stood within the enclosure before calmly walking onto the right wing. They jumped off their ships and moved towards each other, their droids joining them in jumping out of their pit and onto the floor.

"It's unbecoming of a Jedi to cheat, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as they neared each other and turned to face the walkway leading to the corridor some twenty meters away.

"I didn't cheat." Anakin quickly defended himself, "You're just slow."

"Are you calling me a poor pilot?" Obi-Wan asked, amused.

"If the boot fits." Anakin cheekily replied.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "I'll leave flying to the droids anyway."

"Where's the fun in that?" Anakin asked as they began walking up the stairs, a handful of soldiers in grey uniforms milling about.

"Pardon me if I'm a little cautious when controlling a flying metal death machine." Obi-Wan responded sarcastically.

"You're just hate flying." Anakin announced with a grin as they hit the walkway and turned to the right, now a scant five meters from the main door.

"I don't hate flying," Obi-Wan corrected, "I just hate when _you_ fly."

Anakin stopped, forcing Obi-Wan to turn and see his padawan clutching his heart as if he was suffering from cardiac arrest, while an expression of mock pain crossed his features, and said, "Master, you wound me."

"Stop being so over-dramatic, Anakin. We have a job to do." Obi-Wan reprimanded with the faintest of a smile beneath his goatee.

Anakin lowered his hand back to his side and said with a wider grin, "Sorry Master. I'll behave."

Knight Kenobi turned and, while walking away with Anakin following suit, said seriously, "If you value a regular sleep schedule, you will."

Anakin allowed a satisfied grin to grace his countenance as the pair spent the remainder of their trip in silence. The rounded edges of the hallway flowed seamlessly from one corridor to another in an ancient design long in use in Republic warships since the days of the Jedi Civil War. The walls were a blank white with periodic grey blast doors at the ends of hallways and along the walls. Sterile lights were evenly spaced along the curved roof, allowing no room for darkness. The pair of Jedi squinted under the assault of photons as soon as they marched through the threshold to the first hallway, and remained that way for all of the ten odd minutes it took them to reach the bridge.

At the moment, the two Jedi were along in a spacious lift that ascended up three levels of the craft to the command deck. The lift's interior was bright white tiles with grey outlines and a sterile white light at the top of the small room. An expansive grey door stood in front of the Jedi, similar in design to the others of its kind found throughout the vessel.

Once the lift stopped some seconds after they entered it, the door opened suddenly and a hallway no longer than thirty meters revealed itself to them. No one milled about in this corridor, but two sentients, both human males of paler complexion stood at attention in the Republic's standard issue armor and DC-15S's slung across their chests at the ready. The pair of marines eyes the robed sentients before them with suspicion as they approached, their index fingers instinctively inching themselves closer to the trigger mechanisms. As the Jedi got closer, however, their identities were clearly discernible and the soldiers straightened themselves out more and inclined their chins further up at the sight of the famous duo walking towards them. The anxious marines gave them no acknowledgement save for a short nod, with both Jedi reciprocated before the massive blast door opened to reveal the relatively bare bridge of the JSF _Perseverance_.

The bridge was abuzz with activity as ensigns of many different species moved their fingers across their holographic displays near the speed of light, the deck officers walking quickly from one terminal to another to oversee all activities. At the center stood a portly man with his uniform in relative disarray and badges crooked. He was standing at attention overlooking the holographic table, the image of an elderly man in rich clothing quickly disappearing, replaced by that of blue and green dots moving quickly across the expanse of digitized space.

Upon hearing the sound of the main entrance to the bridge open behind him, he turned and looked at the two individuals some odd meters away and said in an arrogant, Coruscanti accent while giving a mock bow, "Ah, the Jedi finally grace us with their presence."

The two Jedi bowed in kind and Knight Kenobi replied stoically, "It is an honor to be aboard this proud vessel of the Republic, and to be in the presence of such a noteworthy officer such as yourself Captain Rokahn."

The good captain didn't seem amused as he huffed in reply before turning his back on the two mystics, instead focusing on the holographic display.

The cacophony died down slightly and one of the ensigns announced loud enough for all to hear in the bridge, "Captain, all vessels are in formation and awaiting your command."

The captain nodded and responded, "Set course for the Ryloth System. Go to hyperspace on my mark."

Several moments passed in the bridge, the Jedi observed, in which seemingly nothing happened save for the constant typing away at holograms and the sound of steps from the deck officers going about in their patrols. The holographic table at the center revealed a set of twenty large triangles of equal size to the one at the direct center of the image and roughly thirty or more other sized triangles spread around, all forming up in a pyramid with the triangle at the center of digitized space at the forefront. Outside the main viewport at the front of the bridge, the blackness of space was pot marked with white pinpricks and a large spherical object some hundred thousand kilometers away to the left of the screen, taking up roughly a full fifth of the transparisteel.

"Mark!" Captain Rokahn announced, and after a few second delay, the white pinpricks extended into long shafts of light.

The captain held onto the edge of the holographic table before him to maintain his balance as the Jedi took a small step back to regain theirs after the ship lurched forward into the realm of hyperspace. The captain let go a second later, and the Jedi took a step forward again, their stone faces unmoving. Outside the glass of the viewport a swirling blue tunnel extended for what appeared to be eternity.

The captain then turned to face the Jedi again and said, "Alright Jedi, this is my ship, so you'll abide by my rules. Understood?"

Anakin quirked an eyebrow up at this statement and whispered to Knight Kenobi, "He can't be serious."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, shooting Anakin a quick look, prompting the young man to quickly follow his example, and said diplomatically, "Of course, Captain. We shall not interfere in your business in the least unless our mandate demands such action."

Anakin winced inwardly for a brief half second before he said without emotion, "You won't even know we're here."

The captain narrowed his eyes at them and ordered, "Be sure I don't."

He then straightened his back and raised his chin, "We won't reach Ryloth for another seventy-two hours, so you have until then to do whatever the hell Jedi do for entertainment. I hope for your sake that's just quiet contemplation."

"Than if you'll excuse us?" Obi-Wan replied, "We'll make our leave. May the Force be with you captain."

The captain mumbled something inaudible as the Jedi turned on their heels and walked towards the door opposite them. After trekking through the corridors of the warship for several minutes in silence, the pair stood before a large door of similar size to that of the bridge entrance. It opened before them to reveal a short hallway, no more than twenty meters long, with a group of five doors on the right and left, each just barely over a meter wide.

The two walked together, shoulder to shoulder, as they approached the first door to the right. When within knocking distance of the metal door, Obi-Wan moved his right hand to the small terminal to the immediate right of the door and punched in a series of five unknown numbers. The door then slid up into the wall to reveal a cramped room with no more than eight-and-a-half meters wide and nine long, with two small beds barely wide enough to support either of the broad-shouldered Jedi. A single desk with one drawer near the top and a closed closet also were in the room, but no other amenities were inside. The walls were a drab grey with a decimeter wide white bar running along the top of the walls and floor. A single ventilation shaft was seen across from the drawer, which itself rested between the two adjacent beds.

Obi-Wan quickly scanned the room and said evenly while nodding, "Well, I've seen worse."

Anakin began moving forward into the room, Obi-Wan crossing the threshold close behind, and replied, "Certainly better than a tent during Dantooine's rainy season."

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the bed furthest from the door, Anakin having chose the one closest, and both began taking off their heavy cloak, and said to his apprentice, "Or a cave on Hoth."

Anakin stopped after taking off one sleeve and turned to the left to look at his master, a perplexed expression on his face, "When were you ever in the Hoth System."

Obi-Wan continued, folding the cloak on the bed, "I never did tell you about Qui-Gon's misadventures with a small, easily scared apprentice, did I?"

Anakin hastily threw the cloak on the bed as Obi-Wan finished neatly folding his, and asked, "It looks like you have a story to tell."

Obi-Wan shook his head while turning around to face away from the bed, before crossing his legs and sitting down in a meditative position, "It's not a very interesting tale."

Anakin leaned in and preformed the same maneuver as his master, getting ready to immerse himself in the Force, "Tell it anyway."

"Alright." Obi-Wan dragged out the word.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed for his breathing to become more shallow, each rise and fall of the chest happening at longer and longer intervals. Anakin did the same not a second later, and soon enough, the two were immersed in the Force. Obi-Wan's calm visage broke out into a small, almost unnoticeable grin as he mentally relayed his experience on the ice world to Anakin, who's own entertained smile spread from ear to ear.

* * *

29 August 2,575 CE/29:8:9 BSC

Bridge of the JSF _Perseverance_, High Orbit of Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

10:59:27 (Local Time)

Just ten minutes ago the task force dropped out of hyperspace above Ryloth and were in the midst of preparing for deployment on the planet's surface. The bridge of the capital ship, the _Perseverance_, was a whirlwind of activity as officers moved from place to place issuing orders into their com-links to those under their command while the captain stood before the holoprojector, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. The image was of an aged human male in ornate robes, but this was quickly replaced by that of the planet below, with fifty blue triangles of noticeable size all facing in the same direction above its surface. The image of the planet moved from left to right slowly before him, with the triangles remaining stationary in their positions.

The sound of the main entrance of the bridge opening barely registered in the captain's mind against the sound of activity around him. Walking through the threshold, passed the pair of armed guards, were the two Jedi. They strode in with only a handful of steps and were but two meters from the captain before the intentional coughing from Obi-Wan alerted Rokahn of their presence.

He turned quickly, rolled his eyes, then turned to face the holoprojector again while saying, "Surely you Jedi don't need me to tell you exactly what you obviously should do?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes and replied, "We just didn't know if you could handle things up here, _captain_."

The captain turned around, looking furious at the padawan's bold challenge, but Obi-Wan, after he quickly turned to look at his apprentice, was quicker with his statement, "Anakin, we're here to receive our orders, not antagonize the captain."

He then murmured just loud enough for Anakin to hear, "Even if he does deserve it."

Anakin bowed his head in defeat, but his eyes, not visible from the captain's perspective, danced with amusement.

Rokahn, getting a reign on his brewing anger, raised his chin high and said, "Thank you Knight Kenobi. It's good to see not all Jedi are incapable teachers."

The captain then turned back to the holoprojector and said a little too loudly, "Because we have yet to secure a satisfactory hangar bay planet-side, you both will be escorted down to the planet's surface on one of the AIAT's, callsign '_Reach-one-a'."_

"What shall we do once we reach the ground, Captain?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You will do as your mandate suggests: aid us in restoring order to Ryloth and the nearby planets." the captain responded.

"Very well than" Obi-Wan said as he bowed, Anakin lagging behind only minimally.

Once the two returned to their original heights, they turned on their heels, and left, Anakin and Obi-Wan walking side-by-side. The doors to the bridge opened automatically for them and the pair quickly made their way through the corridors to the lift, then the hangar bay. The smell of starcraft fuel immediately filled the Jedi's nostrils as then door opened, Anakin allowing a nostalgic smile to spread across his face as Obi-Wan scrunched up his. In they walked through a side entrance of the bustling hangar bay, moving casually through the storm of sentients going from place to place in the expanse. Sounds of machinery moving about and sentients shouting in various languages reverberated off the walls as the two Jedi continue their trek through the hangar bay. Crates and bins were being moved either by machinery or with a pair of soldiers as they were carried to various transports, most AIAT/i's. A row of four AIAT/i's were lined up, all facing the blue-outlined edge of the hangar bay, their rear ramp leading to the troop bays open and a faint red light barely illuminating the expanse inside. Each one had their center occupied by crates or bins already moved inside, each group of them resting on top of a wooden pallet with straps circling from the open center of the pallet, around the side, across the top down the other side, and back, or circling around the sides. Along both sides were a line of twenty-five small, uncomfortable-looking chairs, some craft already having a good dozen or so filled with people, some strapped in and others simply using them as a temporary resting place.

The two snaked their way through the crowd until they reached the vessel nearest the other end of the hangar bay from which they entered, and walked up the ramp. Their steps were measured as they walked forward, through the cargo hold and through a threshold into a secondary walkway that lead to the cockpit. After five steps, they walked through another doorway, which opened up to a small compartment with three seats, two facing forward towards the windows and one facing a wall of screens and one terminal. Each seat was occupied, with one human female in dark blue pilot's uniform and one Ithorian in similar dress in the pilot and co-pilot seats, and a male blue Twi'lek in a blue uniform in the navigation officer's seat.

All turned to look at the pair of Jedi, and the human female asked, "Can I help you two?"

Obi-Wan responded with a disarming smile and a nod in her direction, "We were simply wondering if this is 'Reach-one-a"

"Indeed it is." she responded with her own smile to match the Jedi's.

"Excellent." Obi-Wan said, "We will be joining you today, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." she shook her head, then continued, "Make yourselves comfortable. We don't leave for another ten minutes."

"Very well." Obi-Wan finished before turning around and leaving the cockpit with Anakin in tow.

The remainder of the trip to the cargo hold was silent, and within ten minutes, every seat was filled with humanoid sentients. The repulsorlift engines activated and all four of the ships lifted off the ground, the four clamps on the bottom of each slowly ascending back into their original positions within. The engines whined and a bright blue light emanated from inside the conical shapes. Within seconds, all four shot out of the hangar bay at break-neck speed and passed through the transparent material into the void of space. Moving as a squadron, the group of four AIAT/i's angled downward in the direction of the planet in a phalanx formation, two on the left side and behind the craft the two Jedi were in, and one to the right and behind. Numerous other squadrons formed up around them as they entered the atmosphere, the air friction lighting up the transparisteel in a fiery red and orange light. From within the cargo hold, the fifty sentients shook violently with the fierce turbulence.

Large, puffy clouds filled the sky above the city of Lessu, their white texture blending in splendidly against the light purple back-drop of the atmosphere behind. The city was in a tense silence, not a sound reverberating through the air. Not a speeder sped by, nor sentient walk in the abandoned streets. Suddenly, without provocation, the loud ringing of large bells filed the morning air, prompting a flock of twenty or so small flying creatures to take off from their perched position and glide into the distance. Other than the bells, which rang in sets of four, the air was silent.

The clouds just above the city center parted as if pushed open by an invisible force before a group of twelve craft broke through and spread out across the city. These ships, AIAT/i's, carried within fifty armed men, and more than a handful of crew to man the weapons and navigational equipment. Above the park, a single one landed slowly, the sound of starcraft engines outdoing that of the bells. Towards the back of the craft, white gas shot out from four corners of a clearly visible door, and said door's top lowered slowly to the ground. A handful of seconds passed as the ramp descended to the ground before, with a thud, it touched with the soft earth of the park. In the compartment, bathed in a faint red glow, two platoons of soldiers, one on each side, and a pair of robed Jedi stood at attention at the center-back, ready to step foot on the ground first.

Anakin stepped forward from his position to the right of his master. Obi-Wan was a step behind as the pair descended the craft and set foot on the soft ground. The gentle afternoon wind brushed passed them, causing their cloaks to billow out and to the left slightly. They looked from left to right, assessing any potential threats, then motioned for the two lieutenants to lead their men out of the craft.

Anakin took another couple steps forward, stopping in front of a nearby fountain. The marble structure was small, only a scant three meters in diameter, with a two meter height. The bottom of the pool was filed with clear water, and a ring of three hoses near the top of the spire at the center of the fountain shot water out and in an arc to the pool below. Several pieces of round metal shined through the crystal-clear water, grabbing Anakin's attention momentarily. The sound of officers issuing orders behind him filled his ears, but he paid them little attention as he instead focused on the empty streets around him.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and joined his apprentice before asking, "Anakin, are you alright?"

"Something seems off, Master." Anakin pointed out while still scanning the area.

"How do you mean?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Surely you sense that dark presence." Anakin stated while turning to look at Obi-Wan, his brow furrowed, "It's practically suffocating me."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes in concentration, before opening them some seconds later, nodding his head in agreement, "I sense a faint trace of darkness, but it's certainly not 'suffocating' as you put it."

"But you sense it nonetheless?"

"Yes, but it's not anything worth working myself up over." Obi-Wan assured.

This didn't seem to assuage him, as Anakin continued, "We need to be on the look-out, Master. I fear this mission is far more complicated than our mandate suggests."

Obi-Wan raised a single eyebrow and asked, "Since when did _you_ care about the limits of our mandate?"

Anakin shrugged and responded in a sage-like voice, "Certain situations require a delicate hand, Padawan."

Obi-Wan mock-scowled and, while Anakin smirked, replied, "Thank you for putting me back in my place, _Master._"

Anakin inclined his head in a mock bow, "Anytime my student."

Obi-Wan shook his head and whispered under his breath, "The things I put up with."

"Hush now, Obi-Wan." Anakin responded, "You're lucky to have an apprentice like me."

Obi-Wan smiled and turned towards the soldiers who we filing out of the transport, "That depends on your definition of 'lucky' my young apprentice."

Before Anakin could give a witty reply, a short human male with a dark skin-tone walked up to them, bowing slightly in their presence. His armor was of the same design as the rest, grey and black plastoid armor and black under-armor covering the joints and neck. His helmet covered most of the back and top of the head, leaving the face exposed. He clutched the traditional DC-15 across his chest, his finger resting comfortably several centimeters from the trigger.

"Master Jedi," he said with a deep tone, drawing out the first vowel of the words.

"I'm in need of your assistance." he continued, looking from one to the other.

"What do you need officer?" Anakin asked while quirking his left eyebrow up.

"We'll be setting up our command post in the governmental building over there." he continued, raising his right hand away form the trigger and towards the large marble building some hundred meters from them, "And we'll be needing your insight as to where to place all the equipment for your convenience."

The pillars and classic style of the building reminded both Jedi of the older civilizations they had encountered in their many years of service. The windows were all darkened, and not a single sentient appeared to be milling about inside.

Anakin, after getting a full view of the building, turned to look at the commander, and asked, "Isn't that where the Ryloth Congress meets?"

"Indeed it is, Padawan Skywalker." the commander confirmed

"Won't they be," Anakin replied, turning to look at Obi-Wan, "oh, I don't know," then back at the commander, "governing."

The commander knowingly smiled and replied, "Actually, they won't."

When neither of the Jedi responded in the affirmative, instead with questioning stared, he continued, "By Executive Order, Ryloth is under JSF authority until such a time that order is restored to the system."

"Why weren't we informed of this development?" Obi-Wan asked hastily, the shock seeping through his otherwise calm facade.

"The captain felt your mandate didn't require you to be knowledgeable of this development." the officer replied stoically.

"Well obviously the captain's judgement is wrong." Anakin pointed out angrily.

Before the commander could properly retort, Obi-Wan sighed in frustration and said while rubbing both his eyes with his right hand, "Anakin, there's no need to yell at the commander for the incompetence of his superior officer. It's best if we just dropped it and moved on from here."

Anakin huffed much like a wild beast dissatisfied with recent developments in its domain, but soon after closed his eyes and found his center.

Once he calmed down, he bowed his head and said to Obi-Wan, "I'm sorry Master. I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me so easily."

The commander quirked his eyebrow at the sight before him, but maintained his place as Obi-Wan clasped his hand on Anakin's right shoulder and said to his apprentice, "It's alright, Anakin. You're still learning."

Obi-Wan then turned to face the commander again and asked, "May you please inform the captain that we must be informed of all developments pertaining to this mission on Ryloth from here on out?"

The commander bowed and said evenly, "I shall do so at once master Jedi."

"Thank you" Obi-Wan said with a thin smile while bowing equally as deeply as the commander, before seeing him walk off with even strides through the growing crowd of uniformed sentients.

XXX

Corner of Fifth Avenue and Vrolu Road, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

12:53:17 (Local Time)

The roads were almost entirely empty, the only sounds being those of the repulsorlift engines working on the nearby JSF craft hovering off the ground in their patrols around the city. This particular street corner was narrow, the two roads in question meeting at a near parallel angle, and a building contorting to the side-walk, giving it the appearance of an arrow-head from above. Pieces of garbage and debris littered the road and side-walk, blown by the gentle wind from one side to another.

To the east, across the street from the narrow building, strode out a hooded figure who's only distinguishable features were a pair of human-looking wrinkled hands that had little color to them, dark black pants, brown boots, and a brown cape made from some no-doubt expensive material, held onto the body with a shining silver chain running from one side of the neck to another and anchored with two equally shiny round buttons roughly the size of an average-sized wrist watch. His head was held low and his hood darkened every part of his face save for the very tip of his nose and lowest part of his chin.

This figure crossed the street in a handful of long strides within seconds and turned north, up the nearest road to him, Fifth Avenue, and walked forward for several minutes. As he reached a dark alleyway, the sound of an approaching AIAT/i filled his ears, and he quickly ducked inside, the lack of light protecting him from the fast-moving gunship. As soon as he ducked into the alley, the gunship flew passed his position, casting a long shadow onto the street and nearby buildings below from its position some hundred and fifty meters in the air.

Once the gunship was a sufficient distance away, the hooded man began walking deeper into the alleyway. The alley was darkened considerably, even at the height of the Ryloth day, with the only light coming from the small lamps hanging from the walls some two meters above the ground and spaced out considerably. Each one cast a yellow light down upon the grimy, dirty, uneven ground of the artificial chasm. Before the figure was a set of five steps down onto an even dirtier ground, which spread out from two meters in width to five meters in width. Some two meters from the steps was a door that seemed unnaturally clean compared to the unkempt walls it rested against, and a lone sentient, a human by appearance stood in classic criminal garb, the shirt torn at the sleeves to show off his bulging muscles and a black leather jacket over the shirt in question. The jacket had the design of a downward-facing dagger against the backdrop of a white circle.

The possible criminal kept his eyes trained solely on the hooded figure as he approached, going down the steps and passed him before continuing on his journey. Once he was a meter to the miscreant's right, he turned to the left and spit on the ground, and huffed. After walking forty meters, the figure came across a fork in the road, turned to the left without missing a beat, and continued down the corridor, this one roughly three meters in width. Some of the lights flickered the further he went, but his strides didn't change, instead he picked his head up slightly, allowing, when under a light, the view of the bottom of his lip down to his chin, and more of his nose.

Another set of steps, some meter in width with an enclave to the right that had hiding inside a pair of trash bins overflowing with black bags and stray pieces of garbage, was waiting in from of him some ten meters away The unknown sentient ascended the set of seven steps and continued on his walk, noticing the alley broadened considerably to be able to fit a speeder going in one direction. Some fifty meters from him, beyond set of two closed garage doors, stood a lone, black-cloaked figure with its hood also drawn up to cover its face. The original hooded figure raised its hands up to grasp onto the edge of the hood before pulling it down, revealing the face of the ever so famous Count Dooku of Serenno.

Within moments, the count was before the black-cloaked man, who had no visible signs of being any specific humanoid sentients species.

The second man knelt down and said reverently with malice lacing its way through each word, "Master, I bring you good news."

"Rise, my apprentice." the count commanded deeply, with a noble tone to his voice while turning his hands over so the palm was face-up and moving upwards slowly.

With the hand motion, the apprentice rose to his full height and looked down at the count, "Our most recent reports show we are producing at one-hundred and fifty percent capacity, and the rate is growing by the day. We will have the largest fleet the galaxy has ever seen in a matter of months."

"This is good news indeed," Dooku said mostly to himself while nodding his head before tuning his attention back to his apprentice, "Have you received a report from our ONI allies on the progress of their mission?"

"I am told the Banking Clan and Commerce Guilds are in favor of separation from the Republic, for a nominal fee, of course, but the Trade Federation is proving harder to convince."

Dooku furrowed his brow and asked, "Why are they stalling?"

"Our ONI agent it under the assumption that they mistrust us after the Naboo Incident."

Dooku thought this over silently for a handful of moments before an evil, giddy smirk spread across his face and he said, "I know how to alleviate the Viceroy's concerns and eliminate a future enemy in one fell swoop."

The apprentice quirked his head noticeably to the right side and asked, "What is your plan, Master?"

"Send word for our bounty hunter to make his way to Coruscant and eliminate Senator Amidala." Dooku ordered.

"Why not our ONI operatives on Coruscant. Surely they're more reliable."

Dooku narrowed his eyes and said darkly, "Do not question me if you wish to remain in one piece, my apprentice. Send word to Fett immediately. Time is of the essence."

The apprentice bowed and replied, "As you wish, Master."

XXX

Ryloth Congressional Building, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

15:51:23 (Local Time)

Several hours passed before the command post was set up properly in Lessu's Capitol Building. A line of barbed wire, a nice throwback to ancient times, surrounded the premises, groups of five soldiers patrolling along the edges. Every window was shining with bright white light breaking through the inherent darkness of the planet to illuminate the nearby area. A group of twenty or so sentients milled about on the roof of the building, their rifles elongated and slimmer than the ones used by their comrades below, with a visible scope on the top of the rifles on each.

The main doors to the lobby behind the row of columns were closed, the edges shining with light breaking through the crevices. The lobby lay behind, the room an easy thousand square meters in area. Before the JSF took up residence, the chamber was ornate in nature, the marble tiles that made up the floor a mix of various shades of white and grey, streaks of black snaking their way through. On the north wall was a large archways with a staircase behind, the clean-cut marble making it up as well. Its railings were seemingly copper or brass, but the exact composition is unknown. Halfway up the wall to the roof was a second floor with a long balcony running along the expanse of the wall overlooking the lobby. The railing was the exact same as those of the staircases nearby, and a row of three large wooden doors stood at the center of the balcony across from the railing. The center one, the largest of the three, had, on its left, a plaque which read in Galactic Basic, "Congressional Rotunda Entrance". The east and west walls each had an archway that lead off to a hallway that went on for some time, wooden doors along their expanse, all open with soldiers moving from one to another.

A great many wires of varying widths criss-crossed the expanse of the lobby. These wires connected to numerous different machines, from generators to terminals, to large fans to keep the area cool. There was no pattern to the madness, as sentients moved from one end of the room to another, their footfalls joining with the yells and orders to create a whirlwind of noise. Leaning over the railing was the young Skywalker, his elbows resting against the metal framework. His eyes darted from the line of terminals along the east wall manned by droids and sentients alike, to the main holoprojector some five meters in diameter at the center with at least twenty wires protruding from it on all sides, to the circle of crates and bins on the south-east corner with a handful of soldiers sitting on them and talking amicably. Behind him and to the left, Obi-Wan was talking to an officer of some kind, their rank displayed on their left breast in the form of a column of one red square and two blue, from top to bottom. Once their conversation was over, Obi-Wan turned and walked over to Anakin, leaning his back against the railing while propping his elbow up on the metal framework.

Obi-Wan turned his head to the left and asked, "Still riled up about the captain?"

Anakin sighed and shook his head while closing his eyes, and once he opened them, he looked into space and answered, "No, it's not that."

Obi-Wan asked sincerely, "Than what's the matter?"

Anakin pushed himself away from the railing and said while looking away distantly in the direction of the main doorway of the lobby, "It just feels like the Force is trying to tell me something but I can't hear it right. It's like listening to someone talk during Coruscant's rush-hour. I hear something, but the background noise is too loud to make out anything coherent."

Obi-Wan pushed off himself and folded his arms over his chest before asking, "What do your instincts tell you?"

Anakin turned his head and looked into Kenobi's eyes as he stated, "We're in the middle of a brewing storm, but we're too damn blind to actually see it. It tells me we're here for a simple mission, but it's anything but simple. It feels like something big is about to happen, something of galactic significance."

Obi-Wan nodded, taking all this in stride before he looked back to his padawan and said, "I guess we'll have to keep our eyes open for anything unusual, Padawan."

Obi-Wan then turned on his heels and, while facing towards the east hallway on the second level, said to Anakin "Now come on, I've been meaning to see the mess hall, and Force knows you're hungry."

As if on cue, Anakin's stomach gurgled as if it was waiting for the most opportune time to sound off, prompting Anakin to look down sheepishly. Obi-Wan just shook his head while chuckling softly to himself, before he took a few steps forward, Anakin right behind him. His thoughts were still on the muddled warnings, but at least now he could fill himself with lackluster food.


	5. Chapter 4: Seeds

**Sorry about the wait. I've been quite occupied recently, and a long bout of writer's block didn't help matters. From here, I have a more definitive idea of where this story is heading. The exposition is over, mostly, and very few new characters, if any, will be introduced. From here, the action picks** **up. **

Reclamation Sage: Book I: The Separatists Crisis: Chapter 4: Seeds

29 August 2,575 CE/29:8:9 BSC

Manager's Officer, Warehouse 15-E, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

19:29:53 (Local Time)

Atop a separate plateau from the main city of Lessu stood a series of warehouses that seemed to be carved out of the ground rather than built on it. To the west, on the closest edge between the two plateaus, a beam roughly fifty meters beneath the top edge of the smaller rise, extended in a straight line to the larger one. It was rounded, made of a dull metal with seemingly hundreds of windows with their lights on. The shadowy shapes of sentients crossed the windows throughout, indicating the busy nature of this city-bridge.

The warehouses themselves were markedly less occupied, their smoke-stakes inactive and their windows darkened. Each one seemed to be roughly two to three stories high, and had at least one massive durasteel door in the front. The atmosphere was heavy and dreadful in this area of the city, with the periodic gusts of wind pushing dust and sand across the earthen roads and alleys. Only a handful of the streetlamps worked, leaving most of the area drenched in darkness.

The inside of a particular warehouse on the eastern edge of the plateau was slightly different from the rest. The bottom floor, roughly one thousand square meters in area, was criss-crossed with conveyor belts, all empty with dust covering the black surface. On the bottom, three small rooms surrounded the conveyor belt going through it, with only one entrance and one exit opposite each other, and a single door only wide enough to fit a single humanoid sentient. Each one was about ten meters long, and four wide, and rose about five meters in the air. Despite all of this, however, little could be seen inside, the massive windows on the downward-sloping terraced roof dusty with age, distorting the light and giving the whole area an opaque look.

Above the warehouse floor, connected to it by a handful of staircases made of some cast-iron material, was a series of catwalks connecting five small offices some six meters by six meters spread out above the floor. Each one had a wall made of some sheet metal with two or three windows overlooking the production line below. All were cleared out of desks and cabinets, and had their floors covered in grime, dust, and debris.

In the overhanging office at the center of the floor, surrounded on all four sides by catwalks leading to the other four rooms, stood a hooded figure before a round device. The device was in the shape of a pyramid for three-fourths of the body, the last forth a rounded disk at the top. The top was hollowed out, leaving a small half-sphere facing up.

The hooded man waved his right hand in the direction of the object, causing a faint blue light to suddenly emerge from the half-sphere within the top disk. Within seconds an image of a humanoid in some unknown metallic armor appeared. Its helmet was rounded at the top and sharply stopped past its jawline. A single black visor forming a "T" on the center of the mask seemingly allowed for the creature within to see outside. A long antennae with some square atop the rail-thin rod jutted out from the right side of its head. The armor covering the chest was obviously of a Mandalorian design, and a small cape fluttering wildly in some wind was seen on the creature's back.

"What do you want Darth? I'm in the middle of something." the man in armor said through a speaker that gave a mechanical, gender-less voice to the words, but the Mandalorian accent was not lost on the hooded man.

"Lord Tyranus has another mission for you, Fett." the dark figure responded,

"What does your Sith master need done now?"

"Senator Amidala of the Chomell Sector has been a thorn in our side for too long. She needs to be killed. We do not care how you do it, as long as it get's done. Do you understand?"

"Going that deep into the Core is dangerous for someone like me. So is killing a galactic senator as well known as her. Naturally, my fare will be substantially more than usual to compensate. Do you understand?"

"Price is not an issue bounty hunter. We have powerful friends more than willing to see this particular politician silenced. We simply have one more stipulation: you contact us immediately before you kill her. We need to guarantee her death will further or goals before she be slayed."

"Alright." the bounty hunter replied, "It'll be three-point five million overall. You know where to wire it."

"Very well, Fett. You have until the end of the next standard month to kill her. You will be wired all the credits once you contact us." the cloaked man said before waving the right hand again, causing the image to disappear back into the half-sphere.

The dark figure moved his right hand in a circular motion in front of the device, causing another blue hologram, this one of an ornately dressed Neimoidian, to appear before him.

"What do you Sith want now?" The Neimoidian began irritably.

"I come with a proposition you can't refuse Viceroy."

"And what could that be, Darth..." The Viceroy replied, moving his right hand in a quick, circle with his wrist, indicating he wanted a timely response.

"The death of Senator Amidala." the dark-cloaked man replied.

The red eyes of the Neimoidian bulged noticeable before he replied quickly, "You promise the impossible!"

"Far from it Viceroy." he began, "I currently have the best bounty hunter in the galaxy on his way to Coruscant to carry out his mission. He will return, however, if you fail to join my master in the upcoming war."

The silence that followed was filled with tension as the Viceroy contemplated this latest proposal, his right hand tapping his foremost chin.

He then nodded and responded, "Give me a live feed of this bounty hunter before the assassination as proof, and you will have my support."

* * *

30 August 2,575 CE/30:8:9 BSC

Director's Office, Office of Naval Intelligence Alpha Base, New Mombasa, East African Protectorate, Earth, Sol System, UNSC FLEETCOM Sector One

09:42:07 (Local Time)

The African Sun shone down brilliantly in a magnificent orange-yellow glow that illuminated every corner of the city of New Mombasa. Cars of the more traditional variety and a noticeable number of anti-gravity vehicles, courtesy of the ISA, moved through the congested streets. The air was warm and a light breeze blew through the city from the North. Many of the sentients, mostly humans, were wearing light garb and walking casually through the streets, enjoying the "Spring" weather that came early that year. The sounds of honking horns and speeding vehicles filled the air, periodically interrupted by the soft hum of the space elevator descending to its ground station or ascending to the heavens.

On it own enclave, a separate island surrounded on all sides by massive, imposing walls forming an artificial lake, connected by a bridge no more than ten meters in width and lined with watchtowers and traffic pillars, rested the black monolith that was ONI Alpha Base. It stood near the back of the island, away from the bridge, and outlined by numerous layer of walls whose main composition were likely still classified. The monolith itself was cubic in nature, all sides straight and even, the only indent that of the main entrance in the front, which angled inward on the corner of the cube that faced in that direction and downward to the ground. A plethora of black-painted vehicles, from Warthogs to Pelicans to Mongooses patrolled the area, the men manning these craft all armored in noir uniforms visors that hid their eyes.

At the top of the cubic structure in a vast office overlooking the front of the structure and thus in the direction of the bridge, sat a lone human male. His face was elongated, the black hair atop his head cut to within a centimeter of his scalp, and dark, beady eyes lay behind a set of small, thin glasses. The rim of the glasses were dark-black and rested on his ears comfortably. He was dressed in a black jacket and pants, with a white undershirt and black tie to finish the appearance. In his hands was a thin datapad roughly a decimeter by decimeter in area, with unknown words projected on the digital surface. His eyes moved from right to left analyzing whatever message was given to him today.

This man sat in a black leather chair that contorted to his body-shape cozily, but the man allowed his elbows to rest on the mahogany wooden desk that was easily two meters in length in front of him. It had at least eight drawers on the two sides next to him, arranged in tow rows of two on each side with a black metal knob on which to grab onto to open them. The top of the desk was plain save for the partial half-sphere to his left that was indented inward at the top some five centimeters with another partial sphere inside the crater, all a dull grey color. The center of the desk was bare save a shaft of metal some centimeter thick and a decimeter in height, a series of three red circles, one on top of the other, in front pointed towards him. To the far right of the desk was an organized pile of four tan manila folders, the contents within unknown to the greater world, stacked on top of each other.

Behind the man was the open window rimed in black some seven by five meters, giving a panoramic view of the city beyond. To the far right and left of the room were windows of similar size, if not slightly smaller, all of which were roughly a meter and a half above the white-tiled marble floor. Each window was darkened, opaque against the brilliant sunlight breaking through, making the room eerily dim. The marble was an interesting variety, with roughly three-fourths of it composed of plainly white marble, and the other fourth composed of black and grey streaks that broke through the white rock. Each tile was a meter by meter in area, and was cut down to the molecular level with precision that would leave an artisan envious.

Directly across from him, on the other side of the sparsely occupied expanse, the double-doors flung open from the hinges in and in walked a middle-aged female in white naval regalia. Her hair, a dark brown, had more than a handful of grey streaking through, was tucked neatly under her white cap with a single silver pin. The pin was a depiction of an eagle, head turned to the left, behind a shield and above a small globe, all set to the backdrop of two crossed anchors. This woman had three golden bars on the two edges of his collar, a single golden star close to the lapels above three small bars, themselves atop a single thick golden bar, on the two pauldrons atop her shoulders, and a myriad of colored medals on her left breast, all denoting the rank of Admiral. On the grey patch of cloth atop her left breast, the name "KEYES" was sewed on in a black font. Behind Admiral Keyes rushed in another human female, her grey skirt flowing behind her as she tried in vain to keep up with the furious looking woman while wearing the black high-heels on her feet. This secretary was of Italian descent, with long, flowing brown hair tucked up nicely in a bun behind her head.

The man behind the desk looked up at the sight before him, then turned his attention to the secretary before giving a nod. The secretary stopped in her tracks, the loud footfalls stopping immediately, and she gave a nod back before calmly walking back the way she came. The sound of her heels against the marble was much slower, but it still reverberated through the room before she left, the doors closing behind her silently, leaving the two alone in the room.

The man behind the desk leaned back into the chair more than he did before, and set down the datapad before assessing the woman before him, who stopped in front of the desk to stand at her full height. Her arms were crossed and eyes narrowed, but she chose to wait for him to open the conversation, the silence filled with the faint sound of her tapping foot against the marble floor.

The man put on the most obvious fake smile ever to grace a human's face as he started in a sophisticated, English accent, "Well Admiral Keyes, how may I help you today?"

"I know it was your minions behind those riots in the Republic." she stated with a feminine voice that could make even the most hardened men shiver.

The man quirked his right eyebrow up and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"It has your stench all over it." she replied darkly.

The man waved with his hand dismissively while shaking his head, "Even if it is," then raised his hand to forestall any question, "which I'm neither confirming nor denying, what concern is it to you?"

She leaned in dangerously close over the desk while slamming her hands onto the wooden furniture, a look of absolute fur in her eyes, "Because when you get caught and Palpatine comes knocking," she then pointed her right index finger at herself, "it's my men who'll pay!"

When he didn't seem at all phased by Keyes' statement, she leaned forward and said in a lower, even more menacing tone, "You spooks got off lucky after the Kilo-Five Incident. We should've given you all over to the Arbiter to deal with. You won't get the same treatment when this is discovered."

When a tense silence soon followed, the man behind the desk leaned forward slightly and replied evenly, "Do you have any idea how important it is that what we do succeeds? Any idea why we do what we do?"

He stood up gracefully, and began walking towards the nearest window to the left, Keyes right behind him with her jaw set and eyes narrowed, "What I say goes off the record. Understood?"

"I'm not one of your underlings you can boss around, Admiral."

He stopped in front of the window after five or six steps and replied, "You will if you want to be privy to this information, and if you want to see tomorrow's sunrise."

"Are you threatening me?" Keyes' asked, her body tense and ready to attack, and her voice laced with barely hidden malice.

The man turned to look over his right shoulder at the Fleet Admiral and replied stoically, "If that is what it takes to keep this secret between two colleagues, than yes, I am."

Keyes breathed audibly several times before quenching her anger and replying tersely, "No one will know. Now speak."

The man returned his gaze out of the window, in the direction of the sun, which continued its ascent to mid-day heights, and questioned "Do you remember the Human-Covenant War, Admiral?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you remember how we won?"

Keyes paused momentarily, assessing the question as if it were rhetorical, "It was the Agamemnon's. The Covie shields were powerless against them."

The man chuckled lightly, then replied as if correcting a child, "Those missiles won us battles, not enough, might I add, but they didn't win us the war."

"Than you speak of the NOVA bombs." Keyes replied matter-of-factly.

"That got us a cease-fire, Admiral, but even those beasts of war couldn't defeat the Covenant."

"Than what are you talking about?" Keyes asked while shaking her head slightly in confusion.

The man allowed a satisfied, knowing smile to grace his features as he replied, "It was the Schism, Admiral. It was the Civil War that broke the Covenant in two that allowed us to win."

When Fleet Admiral Keyes didn't respond, he continued, "War has always been a numbers game. Whichever side can destroy the other while sustaining the least casualties wins."

He the turned to look at her, his beady eyes piercing through whatever armor she may have built up, "For most of the war, we were fighting an enemy that could easily replace the loses incurred on the battlefield. We learned that in Operation: MIDGUARD rather quickly, didn't we?"

Without leaving her time to answer, he continued, "The only way we could survive was to turn our enemies against each other. By making them weak, we made ourselves strong. By limiting their powers, we gained our own, even if it was only relative."

Keyes spoke up while motioning with her right hand, palm up and shaking, "How does this relate to your exploits in the Republic?"

"How would you characterize the relationship between us and the Republic, Admiral?" he asked, but without giving her time to respond, he continued, "Would you say it is strained? Maybe tense might be the word you would prefer. Perhaps simmering, ready to boil over is the proper phrase."

Now he chose to move his feet, walking in a wide arc towards the other window while Keyes followed some distance away, listening, "If we are to engage in war with the Republic, which, I assure you, we will, would it not be best to be prepared?"

"We have numerous plans in place in case such an event occurs." Keyes pointed out.

By now, the admiral was near the other window, but stopped some five meters from it, instead opting to turn and face the Fleet Admiral again, "I know, Admiral. I reviewed them myself, and while they may win us a good many battles, we can't expect to win a prolonged war if that's what it comes down to."

"Maybe this will help," the admiral stated when it appeared to him Keyes failed to catch on, "Imagine Japan circa nineteen-forty-one. They have a mighty navy and air-force, but America easily outclasses them in industrial might. They need access to the resources America is denying them, so they attack in a series of swift, strong strikes along all fronts in the Pacific. They cripple America for several months, as their Pacific Fleet is in shambles, but by June of nineteen-forty-two, America has more ships and planes than Japan could ever hope to produce. By nineteen forty-four, they have the largest armada the world has ever seen, while Japan's is in ruins, beaten on all fronts."

Keyes' eyes widened in understanding, but the man pushed forward anyway, the ensure she grasped what he was getting at, "We are Japan, and America is the Republic. We may win at first, but eventually the sheer size of the Republic's industrial capacity will make any offensive effort by us useless. We would eventually be crushed into oblivion. It's been repeated throughout our history, from the American Civil War to the Eastern Front, to the Interplanetary Wars."

Keyes nodded her head and replied, "So you're sewing discontent, brewing civil war, so that if we are thrust into war with the Republic, we stand a chance."

The admiral smiled and answered, "Indeed, Fleet Admiral Keyes. Hopefully now you understand why I do what I do. Our actions are not moral or or upstanding, but it guarantees our people are safe and free from the corruption of the Galactic Senate."

A pregnant pause quickly followed this statement, where the two people simply contemplated the words that were just uttered.

Keyes, seemingly confused, furrowed her brow and asked, "Why are you telling me all this?"

The other man looked down slightly and a faint smile spread across his features before he replied, "So that now you may begin preparing for the inevitable."

"After all," he said while twisting away from the fleet admiral to face the window some meters away, "it is the Office of Naval _Intelligence_. It is our job to inform you of the threats you face, Admiral."

"If the oversight committees come knocking, I won't be able to help you. If you get caught, you're on your own." she warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Admiral." he replied before looking over his shoulder, his head lowered slightly, and continued, "If you don't mind, ma'am, I'd like to return to my work. There is much that needs to be done."

Keyes couldn't help but have her countenance graced with an almost unnoticeable smile as she responded, "Semper vigilans, correct_?"_

The man nodded in understanding, "Always, Miranda. Always."

* * *

2 September 2,575 CE/2:9:9 BSC

Corner of Ninth Avenue and Pabuna Street, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

16:32:19 (Local Time)

A dense overcast darkened the planet below considerably, with long, grotesque shadows forming out of the most innocent objects against the already dim light from the local star. Rain beat down heavily on the city, pelting those outside and drumming against the roofs and roads as if it were the beats of a marching army. Sentients scurried form placed to place, taking cover wherever they could.

Standing at the center of the road, his hood pulled over his head to cover himself and his cloak held tightly to his body was the young Anakin. Behind him stood a contingent of fifteen soldiers, the rain having little effect on them thanks to the armor beneath the light-tan ponchos that were damp with water. Their weapons were all hanging loosely in their hands, pointed low to the ground. Around them, sentients cowered and looked away, many fearful of the soldiers marching through the streets. A female human, wearing what could barely pass for rags, nearby, standing underneath an overhang with tow supporting columns on either side spaced out five meters apart, placed her right hand on the head of the little boy she was with, turning it away from the procession and shielding him form view.

The young Jedi's boots landed inside a growing puddle, splashing water everywhere and soaking the lowest portions of his cloak and leggings. He seemed, however, to pay it little heed as he continued his march forward without so much as a stop in his stride. The other soldiers behind him, however, carefully avoided the puddle, the pavement resounding with their unsynchronized movements.

Within moments, the group reached the next intersection of two roads. They met at ninety-degree angles with buildings hugging the meter and a half side-walk on one end and the concave pavement of the road on the other. Miniature rivers formed along the sides of each road, all the water gradually running downhill in the direction of the south-west, sometimes flowing into the grated storm drains along said avenues.

Some twenty meters from the patrol, two sentients were talking quietly amongst themselves, the one on the right, a human male, seemingly angry while the one on the left,a Twi'lek female, attempted to calm her compatriot down. As the patrol neared even more, the human male turned and looked at the hooded Anakin, his eyes bulging. Without provocation, he took off, running into an alley not five meters from where he was before. The woman skillfully turned her body and moved out of the way, all while yelling something unintelligible at his retreating form.

Five of the soldiers at the front of the loose formation, noticing the running sentient, perked up and sprinted after him, their speed bogged down by the gear they carried. The alley the man escaped to was considerably darker than the street it formed from, the only sources of illumination being a series of lamps hanging over the center from either the left and right walls spread out in six meter intervals, their yellow light barely able reach the ground below.

As the first of the five soldiers piled into the alley, the one at the front yelled, "Stop!" as loud as he could.

The man failed to comply, so the same soldier raised his rifle, aiming for the retreating form of the human, and fired a single blue circle of energy that steadily increased the further it traveled. Within the span of a second, the round impacted with the man's back, spreading out to encase him in a blue shield for a short fraction of a second before rendering him unconscious, his limp body falling to the ground in a heap. Moments later, the five soldiers surrounded him, two on either side picking him up by the arms, and began dragging him out of the alley. The remaining ten warriors and Anakin stood at the lip of the alley, their rifles poised at the ready for any other people of interest while Anakin observed the five with rapt attention.

Once the male was returned to the side of the street, he shook his head slowly, rousing himself from sleep, while Anakin's right hand was outstretched in his direction, eyes closed in concentration.

"Damn, my head hurts." the man grumbled to himself before looking up at the Jedi and asking, "Where the hell am I?"

Anakin replied with a tone devoid of emotion, "You ran from us. Why?"

The man failed to respond, so Anakin continued with an annoyed frown, "Answer me."

The man, again, only stared at the Jedi, but when the fist of the soldier to the right connected with his abdomen he recoiled, the breath leaving his body and his eyes closed in pain.

Anakin averted his steely gaze to the solider in question, who now leaned in and whispered to the human, "Answer the Jedi."

The man breathed heavily and quickly several times before he responded weakly, "You can't...do that. That's...illegal."

The soldier narrowed his eyes and responded in a low voice, "As long as the JSF is here, I _am_ the law."

Anakin took a step forward, seemingly raising himself to intimidating heights before stating to the soldier in a menacing voice, "He's right, solider. Now get your hands off of him."

The solider in question gave Anakin a quick glance before he replied, "I'm afraid I can't do that, sir. As per the Military Security Act, certain rights must be forgone when a planet is under marshal law."

Anakin looked incredulous, his brows furrowed in anger, when he asked, "And that gives you the right to beat this sentient?"

"If he's a suspect withholding information, or not answering a question by a military official, than yes, I do."

The soldier then turned his head to then left over his shoulder, and said to a set of two soldiers, one Rodian and one Nautolan, "Take him back to Able Base and put him in the brig. His trial starts at oh-eight hundred hours."

The man's eyes widened at this statement and he replied shakily, "What are my charges?"

"Resisting arrest," the soldier spat with contempt, "and whatever else we can find."

Before the man could reply, the two soldiers grabbed him by the shoulder and began leading him away, their blasters held firmly in their opposite hands. Anakin's eyes were wide at this development, his head moving from one to another, seeing nothing but emotionless masks from the other soldiers in the patrol.

Once the tow warriors were twenty meters away the original human solider said loud enough for the squad to hear above the pitter-patter of the rain, "Alright squad, move out."

The remainder of the squadron,without hesitation, continued down the road they were previously traversing in a loose formation. Anakin looked back over his shoulder to the retreating forms of the three sentients going to the Ryloth Congressional Building before lowering his head in defeat and joining the patrol, lagging behind and eyes downcast at the ground below him.

* * *

4 September 2,575 CE/4:9:9 BSC

Able Base (Ryloth Congressional Building) Tribunal Room, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

10:24:23 (Local Time)

In the right-most chamber of the congressional building of Ryloth, a trial room was set up. At the forefront of the room, which was three-hundred and twenty-five square meters in area, sat a set of three imposing podiums, the central one of the three connecting dark-hardwood structures the tallest by a meter. Behind these three podiums was a single, large window, roughly three meters by two, where a faint light shimmered in form the outside sky, barley illuminating the room. A single, massive chandelier roughly four meters in diameter, hung by a relatively thin wire on the roof, ornate glass gripping onto shiny gold rods spreading the light throughout the room from the bulbs spread apart at the edges and center, lighting what the local star could not. The walls were easily ten meters high, with a dark red paint-job and a handful of realist paintings adorning the wall. Gold trimmings lined the edges of the five doors entering the room, two on either side of the three podiums, two on the north and south walls, and one massive, three meters wide one at the back of the room. The chamber was flat, with a small, waist-high wall separating the plethora of benches from the two two meter wide dark wood tables opposite the podiums.

At each of the five entrances of the chamber stood two armed soldiers, their short DC-15S's slung across their chests and their faces stoic. Sitting in the three podiums were three Republic military officers by the look of their grey uniforms and the sets of blue and red squares on their left breasts. Each were immaculately dressed, not a single crinkle in their drab clothes. Their faces were equally emotionless, as neutral as a skilled Jedi negotiator or arbiter. Sitting behind the desk to the right opposite the podiums was a haggard, worn Twi'lek male of a blue skin-tone, his eyes downcast and face belaying his hatred. To his right and left stood another pair of soldiers armed with their DC-15S's slung across their chests and faces stony. Beyond these individuals thought, and the lone Jedi with auburn hair sitting in the back overseeing this trial, not a single soul was in the room watching these events unfold.

"Granax Luss, you have been charged with inciting rebellion through distribution of anti-Republic pamphlets and data-pads to the population of Ryloth, specifically in Lessu. How do you plead?"

The Twi'lek looked up, his eyes narrowed, as he responded, "Does freedom of speech mean nothing to you fools?"

The officer to the left of the triumvirate replied, "Answer the question Mister Luss."

Granax answered confidently, seemingly without any sense of fear, "Guilty."

The central figure looked down and said evenly, "So be it. Guards, escort Mister Luss to the brig, where he will remain until a firing squad can be assembled."

He then looked at the Twi'lek, eyes half closed, completely unsympathetic to his cause, "You shall wait no more than four standard days for your execution."

He the banged on a wooden gavel that was held firmly in his right hand, the sound echoing through the chamber as he continued, "Next suspect, please."

Sitting the rear-most seat, the Jedi stroked his thin, well managed beard with his right hand, watching as the pair of guards that stood beside this man grabbed him by the shoulder He watched with rapt attention as the man shrugged them off almost violently, drawing pointed glares form all other soldiers whose grips on their rifles tightened, before walking with his head held high towards the rear exit close to Obi-Wan. As he passed by the Jedi, he turned his head to the right, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes as he spat on the ground nearby, his narrowed eyes and rage-filled countenance never dropping for a second.

* * *

6 September 2,575 CE/6:9:9 BSC

Basement, [CLASSIFIED] Apartment Building, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

05:37:43 (Local Time)

A faint purple light from the twilight sky above broke through the small window no more than half a meter wide and a single decimeter tall along the roof of the basement to barely illuminate the chamber. The floor was made a coarse, cold dirt, as were two walls, one furthest away from the window and the other perpendicular to the right. A staircase made of old, creaking wood hung along the right, duracrete wall up to an unknown location, but light was spilling out from whatever entrance was at the top. The room itself was quite bare, with only a single wooden table, one meter by two, standing in the middle. On the corner opposite the staircase, a wooden shelf rested with several of the shelves occupied with a handful of datapads, laying haphazardly against each other.

At the forefront of the table, with his back to the window, as a male human whose features were unnoticeable against the light behind him. He wore a thin pair of black sunglasses, a black suit and tire, white undershirt, and black dress pants, and a shining pair of black shoes on his feet. His hair was short and cropped, but the color was impossible to know. His skin, whatever slivers were visible, was quite pale.

Above him, the sound of heavy footfalls of several beings passed through the seemingly thin roof of the basement and moved from left to right until a long shadow was cast along the staircase, ending at the bottom. It was a humanoid of some kind, but the specific species was unknown. The creature set foot on the wooden planks of the stairs, creating a loud creaking sound, which continued with each step down the being made. Two others sets of footfalls soon followed the first, the shadows theses sentients made just as distinguishable as the first. Seconds later, after the sentients reached the bottom of the steps, their features, while betraying their species identification as three Twi'leks, did not reveal their identities, darkness clinging to them like a long-lost lover. All three stopped opposite the table from the suited man, all wearing coarse tunics and trousers that were worn at the edges, and sashes running from their right shoulders to their left hips. The one at the center and front of the group also had a small cape that was draped over his right shoulder, half covering the right of his chest and the other half the right of his back.

The suited man began first while inclining his head, "Thank you for joining me, gentlemen. My superiors are humbled that great chieftains such as yourselves would be willing to hear us out."

The center chieftain answered first, his voice strong and commanding, and reminded the suited man of the stereotypical Pacific Islander, "We did not come here to be flirted with, Terran. Why have you summoned us?"

The suited man folded his arms behind his back as he responded rhetorically, "You people aren't known for beating around the bush, are you?"

Before any of the three could respond, he continued, "Of course not. I have requested your audience because you are all outspoken critics of the Republic. You have all seen the corruption of the Senate, the failure of diplomacy, but never felt you had the ability to change things for the better."

He then leaned forward, "Tell me, how does it feel seeing Republic soldiers marching through your streets, trampling on your ancient laws, commanding your people without their consent, suspending habeas corpus? Does it make your blood boil? Your anger rise to unfathomable heights?"

The low growl escaped from the lips of the center Twi'lek before it responded in a low, menacing voice, "You cannot comprehend what I feel, outsider."

The suited man cocked his head to the side and began nodding slightly, "So you do feel a simmering hatred for what the Republic is putting your people through. I thought as much."

The suited man then leaned forward even more and placed both his hands on the table before them, "What if I told you that I could help you free yourselves from the destructive influences of the Republic forever? How would you respond?"

A short, five second pause that seemed to last longer than it did followed before the central chieftain said, "I would be willing to listen to their proposition."

The suited man reached out and pressed down on a spot on the metal dome atop the wooden table, causing a blue projection a meter by meter in area to be projected over its surface. the image was that of the city of Lessu and the surrounding countryside. On the southeast corner, where the main city connected with the main route leading out of the city by land with a plasma bridge, rested a small green sphere. At the top and center of the city, where the sprawling complex that was formerly the Ryloth Congressional Building stood a red circle of equal size, and another stood where the main space-port resided half-way up the tall plateau.

The suited man then continued, "Allow me to explain the current situation. The Republic now fields on Ryloth about two-thousand five-hundred soldiers, fifty areal vessels. and twenty support craft. Of them, roughly fifteen-hundred are centered here in Lessu, with the remaining two battalions spread out across the planet, thirty areal craft between them and twenty support craft centered here."

The Twi'lek on the right piped in with a softer, feminine voice, "All I see here is an impossible fight. We don't have the manpower, equipment, or training to force the Republic off Ryloth."

"All you see are numbers. The Judicial Security Force is composed entirely of volunteers who have never seen a single day of fighting. They aren't warriors like yourselves. They will panic at the mere sight of danger, I assure you." the suited man replied.

"Even so," the central figure said, "Assuming we cold muster all of our warriors, they would still outnumber us three-to-one. This fails to consider their superior equipment. We would be slaughtered."

"With my help, you will be able to field an army in the millions in a matter of weeks. All it will take is careful planning and cooperation."

A moment to ponder this arrangement passed by before the central chieftain asked, "What will you have us do?"

The suited man straightened his back out, raised his head, and answered, "Right now, the people believe the Republic is invincible. They have no hope of ridding themselves of this terrible menace. We will give them that hope."

He then put his left hand out and onto the table, palm down, then retracted it, revealing three small com-links, each easily able to fit in the palm of someone's hand.

"Assemble your warriors," the man continued, "When the time is right, I will give you further instructions."

The three Twi'leks reached forward, each one taking a com-link, and pulled them into an unseen pocket near the top seam of the trousers. They bowed respectfully, then turned on their heels, the central figure taking the lead again, and walked together out of the basement towards the staircase. The suited man watched, is seemed, as they ascended the staircase quickly and left his field of view, the creaks and moans of the roof indicating they were returning the way they came. Finally, they left with the sound of the main door opening quickly, then closing not a handful of seconds later.

XXX

Mess Hall A, UNSC _Vanguard_ (VAN-101), High Orbit of Vladivostok, Vladivostok System, UNSC FLEETCOM Sector Twenty-Four

18:38:41 (Local Time)

A large room, easily two-hundred and fifty by fifty meters in area, situated near the center-bottom of the massive supercarrier, housed well over two hundred people spread out over the expanse. Each table was rectangular in shape, about ten meters by two, with the longer sides oriented towards the bow and stern of the ship, and with an equal set of chairs on each side attached to the bottom of the table. Along the starboard side and running along the entire expanse of the chamber was a dividing waist-high wall that was a meter in width, and had built into it a variety of trays, each containing some food or another. Roughly two decimeters above the trays was a glass ceiling as wide as the counter and anchored to the supporting dull grey metal periodically by glass supporting walls. On the side closest to the wall, roughly five meters was left for the support staff, with ten open doors, each roughly a meter in width, spread out evenly along the wall, revealing a kitchen buzzing with activity.

Sitting at their own table, a group of five humans, each wearing form-fitting blue uniform shirts with naval regulation blue pants held up with black belts. Each one was practically bald a fine patch of hair atop their head save for the balding man of Mediterranean descent. Before each of them was a set of trays comically stacked with a metaphorical mountain of food. Out of the five Spartans, four sat together, two across form each other, with the last one, an almost sickeningly pale human male with a short patch of disheveled hair and an unkempt beard and mustache, sitting some three seats from the rest, seemingly focused only on the food in front of him. The remaining four were engaged in jovial conversation, with laughs and gestures galore.

Once the bout of laughter died down, the man of African descent asked his compatriot next to him, the youngest looking man of the lot of them, "Tell me man. What the hell was goin' through your head when you turn and saw me holdin' a gun to your face?"

The man in question turned to face the man of Asian descent and replied in a north-east North American accent and a grin filled with mock accusation, "I was wondering when my back-up was gonna to show up."

The Asian man put up his hands in surrender and replied in a tone similar to that of the inhabitants of New Seoul, "You were right behind me last time I checked. I simply assumed to you still were."

The young man shook his head and replied, "Uh huh. Sure you did."

He then turned to look at the Mediterranean fellow and asked, "And where the fuck were you hiding?"

The tanned-skinned man in question leaned back from his position diagonal from the young soldier and said much like those from Nova Roma, and with a mysterious smile, "A wise sniper never reveals his best spots."

The African man leaned in and said, "Come on man, tell us."

The bald male shook his head, "Fuck that. It's classified information."

"Now you're staritn' to sound like those spooks upstairs." the youngest pointed out.

The bald man in question shrugged in response before shoveling two spoonfuls of mashed potatoes into his mouth, some escaping his maw's grasp to land on the metal tray before him. Following this, an amicable silence befell the group, as they all continued eating the meals before them. The sounds of their silverware clattering against metal and loud gulps of water filled the nearby atmosphere prompting some marines and sailor nearby to take several side-ways glances at the group of supersoldiers.

In between mouthfuls of some meat, likely a steak, the man of African descent asked the youngest counterpart, "So Rook, how's the betteh half?"

The smile that seemed omnipresent on the face of the rookie fell as he replied, "I haven't spoken to my girlfriend in over a week. Every time I try, it goes to voice-mail."

The other three men exchanged a worried, and slightly annoyed look between each other within the span of second before the same man stated, "I'm sure it's notin'."

"Yeah." the Rookie replied neutrally, devoid of emotion for a handful of seconds before his face brightened and he asked, "Hey, you never did finish your story, Zulu."

The Mediterranean man snorted and said jokingly, "Kid, if you want to know his story, look him up in the NYPD records. You'll find everything you'll need there."

"Fuck you too Romeo." Zulu replied with mock indignation, and after 'Romeo' kissed the air in his direction he continued, "You remembeh where I left off Rook?"

The rookie nodded while replying, "Yeah, something about some college kid and a Sangheili exchanging words."

Zulu smiled, eyebrows raised for a moment, and responded cheerily, "Ah yeah, I remembeh now. So there I am, mindin' my own binness when this I see this fuckin' split-jaw bein' yelled at by some disrespectful kid, had to be just outta high school. The little fucka had the got-damn nerve to get up in the Elite's face, not thinkin' this giant alien could rip his sorry ass apart given the inclination."

By now, Zulu was shaking his head and 'tsk'-ing, "Bein' the nice man that I am," then was interrupted by a huff from the Asian man and Romeo, but continued in stride, "I pulled the asshole back and whispehed, 'Listen asshole, he looks like he's 'bout to fuck yo day up. Back off.' Then what does bitch-boy say to that?"

He then raised his hands up to chest level and spoke several octaves higher in tone, as if mimicking a whining child, "'This thing bumped into me and ruined my shirt. I was teaching it a lesson.'" then put his arms down and resumed in his normal voice, "If you couldn' tell, I ain' about that shit. I push his sorry ass back a meter or two and yell, 'That _thing_ is my friend asshole! Get outta here 'fore I kick yo ass myself.'"

"Needless to say," he said while looking down at his tray with a satisfied smile plastered on his face, "the punk left and big-an-scary thanked me. We talk from there and turns out he's the nephew of the fuckin' Arbiter."

He looked back up and into the eyes of Rookie, "Can you believe that shit? A fuckin' diplomat getting bitched at by some uppity rich boy."

Then he moved his head left, then right, looking everyone in the eye, and continued, "So the lesson, kids, is that you should always treat people taller than you wit' respect. Lord knows they can already kick yo ass."

Romeo raised his left eyebrow and asked incredulously, "Are you saying I couldn't kick your ass right now if I had the inclination?"

Zulu turned to face Romeo, nodded his head, and with a confident grin replied, "You'd be pretty hard pressed to Romeo."

Romeo, at this, placed both his hands on the table, using them to push back and off his chair into a standing position, all while asking, "Is that a challenge?"

Zulu's smile seemed to grow as he responded, "I'd say so."

Romeo inclined his head, "Than I accept."

Zulu, with that response, Punched his right hand into his left, then squeezed his left, creating a sickening cracking sound. He then repeated the gesture with his left hand before standing at his full height, at least a decimeters taller than Romeo, and jerked his head from left to right, creating another set of even more sickening cracks.

His smile was giddy, and almost sinister when he stated, "Bring it one Romeo."

Romeo's smile grew markedly as he turned to his left to look down at the Asian man, then he said, "Zen, do you mind being the referee in this inevitably lop-sided match."

"I would be honored." Zen replied with a faint smile appearing on his lips.

Zulu turned to his right and looked down at the Rookie, then asked, "What 'bout you Rook? Wanna join us?"

Rookie smiled and nodded once before a frown crossed his face. He then leaned back to get a look at the single Spartan at the end of his table.

"Would you like to come with us, Chief?"

The Chief, while his right hand was still firmly gripping the fork with a mound of food on it, simply shook his head in response to the inquiry before continuing. The Rookie sighed dejectedly before standing with the rest of the Spartans in his squad. They all reached down, grabbed onto their trays, and moved ten meters to the right, Zulu and Zen moving around the table, and neared a small compartment in the wall roughly a meter up and half a meter by half a meter. One by one, they turned their trays over, dropping their food into the dark expanse of the trash compartment before moving five meters to the left to a hold in the wall roughly three meters in width by two in height. The 'hole' had a conveyor belt running continuously at the center, and the four Spartans placed their trays on the surface of the rubber conveyor in a neat stack. From there they turned around and walked for a handful of seconds until they reached an automatic door, which opened before them to reveal a long corridor, about ten meters in width and an unknown in length.

The entire hallway was occupied with dozens of humans in various naval or marine regalia going about their business or simply milling about in one of the small enclaves. The group of four Spartans easily bobbed and weaved their way through the crowds without hitting anyone, and after a minute o walking turned right and into a small,er more secluded hallway.

Here, The rookie asked to the group, "So, why exactly is Chief like..."

"Chief?" Romeo responded evenly, then sighed and continued, "We don't know. He's been like that since I've been in Killjoy."

The group rounded a right corner and entered a hallway roughly seven meter in width with a dozen or so ship personnel milling about, doors evenly spaced about six meters from each other.

"Rumor has it Rook," Zulu began, "he lost a while squad in the Solace Wars. I nevah bothehed to ask more then dat."

Rookie looked perplexed, his brow furrowed in confusion before he asked slowly, "But we all lost people in the Solace Wars. I know guys who lost more men and still have a social life. What makes his experience so traumatic?"

Zen replied, "I don't know Rookie. I think it would be best if we just left him alone."

The remainder of their trip was in silence, no one daring to end what had befallen them. Several minutes later, the group was alone in an expansive chamber at least twenty meters by twenty, the starboard half simply a padded floor and the port half a mix between various other equipment. The port side also had a mirror wall, the actual mirrors running about five meters high until their stopped, and each one only a meter in width. Zulu and Romeo stood opposite each other, separated by roughly a meter and a half of empty air, with Rookie leaning against the nearby wall and Zen standing between them his arms outstretched to keep them from doing anything yet. Each combatant had a form-fitting helmet that seemed to be made of a soft material painted black with small opening for the ears, some elastic bands criss-crossing those openings. Their hands each had some boxing gloves, also black, with the symbol of the UNSC painted in white on the surface covering the back of the hand. Zen eyes each opponent, then brought his hands together and stepped back twice, giving them plenty of room to go at it. They both touched gloves before they both threw a single punch to the head.

Several hours and more than a handful of bruises later, they called it a draw for the night.

XXX

Commons Cabin, H.S. _Raxus Demon_, High Orbit of Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

22:12:52 (Local Time)

With the local star behind it, the _Raxus Prime_ streaked towards the orange-red beauty that ball of beauty that was Ryloth from over five-hundred thousand kilometers above the atmosphere, small, elongated shapes orbiting the planet steadily growing larger. The ship itself was quite irregular. The main body was a rod that was four meters in radius, elongating on both sides with a cockpit and round crew-cabin area, behind that being the engines compartment, and behind that, the engine. The cockpit was a half-circle, with about half a meter hanging off perpendicular to the cylinder it was attached to at the bottom, and the top-front covered in transparisteel that wrapped around the body. The round structure at the back-middle of the ship was about ten meters in diameter, and on its top surface a two-barreled blaster cannon rested, the end pointing out blackened and cracked. The engines compartment, where the crew could maintain the engines without entering space, was five-sided, with the longest of the five straight sides against the round crew compartment at five meters, he two perpendicular to that the shortest at one meter, the next two angled inward running about three meters, stopping and coming together at a one-hundred and ten degree angle for about two meters. The engines were three larger cylinders, roughly eight meters in diameter and emitted a light red glow at the back into the vacuum. On the port and starboard sides of the ship, two large wings, easily twelve meters wide and hexangular in shape, their bodies running along the entire length of the ship sans cockpit and engines. At the front edge of the hexangles, two mounted gun turrets capable of swiveling only left and right and each with two barrels on top of each other, existed, the end of the barrels black from use. The paint was chipping along the edges and at least twenty black scorch marks marred the surface of this aging space freighter.

After several minutes, the shapes in the distance became a maze of ships of varying sizes, all bearing the insignia of the Galactic Republic. The ship bobed and weaved through the traffic quickly, turning an all axes and initiating maneuvers a ship of its class shouldn't be able to preform, form spinning counter-clockwise underneath a nearby dreadnought after diving at the last minuted to avoid a patrol of AIAT/i's to banking through a formation of CEC light cruisers.

As the pilot continued its delicate dance with death, the other eleven crew members of the ship were formed in a circle around the single holoprojector at the center of the crew compartment. The species of each varied, with five humans, three Twi'leks, one Rodian, one Ithorian, and one Wookie. Some chose to stand at attention in front of the activated hologram, other opting to lean back against the nearby walls or carefully sit on one of the large computer terminals that rounded the room. The room was dimly lit, a faint darkness clinging to everything the hologram's blue light didn't touch. The hologram itself was of an aged human male wearing a a seemingly expensive shirt and trouser set and a fine cape resting motionless on his back, his no-doubt graying hair combed to perfection and his seemingly dark eyes penetrating and almost frightening.

A voice, evidently a human male, sounded over the intercom saying, "Attention crew, we've passed the system fleet. We're en route to Lessu. T-minus fifteen mikes. Over."

One of the Twi'lek's a pale white male, while shaking his head, said a little too quickly for anyone to distinguish immediately, "He's really got to drop that military poodoo."

A short pause followed before a human female, dark-skinned, replied, in a deep, almost masculine voice, "Agreed Zohr."

A male human, this one of a tanner complexion, looked into the eyes of the aged male in the hologram and asked, "What'll ya have us do milord once we land?"

A female Twi'lek, with light blue skin, piped in with, "And where might also be helpful Count." causing a short, venomous glare from the human who talked first.

The Count replied regally, "On the north-west corner of the city, on a separate plateau, there are a plethora of abandoned warehouses where you can hide your ship. Land there, gather your weaponry, and discretely hide it in Warehouse Fifteen-E. I will provide for you the coordinates upon termination of this signal. From there, my apprentice will give you your orders."

The tanned man nodded in understanding before a look of bewilderment crossed his face.

He gulped, and asked as stoically as he could, "If I may be so bold, Master Dooku," and after Dooku nodded, he continued, "Exactly why did you summon us after all these years."

"Eight years ago, you all proved your abilities on the battlefield before me in The Great Plains War. I call upon you now after so long because the people of Ryloth are in need of your unique expertise. I'm sure you are all aware of the Republic occupation."

When everyone in the group nodded, he continued, "They have suspended civil liberties in the name of security, and in doing so they have alienated the trust of the people. However, the people do not have enough faith in their abilities. They do not yet see the weaknesses in the Republic's military. All they see are jackboots parading through their streets without cause, arresting people and putting them in military tribunal for civilian offenses. It will be your job to allow them to see those weaknesses."

The female human, speechless up until this point, made a point to ask, "You wan' us to start a revolt?"

"I want you to start a revolution."


	6. Chapter 5: Attempt

Reclamation Saga: Book I: The Separatist Crisis: Chapter 5: Attempt

7 September 2,575 CE/7:9:9 BSC

Officer's Quarters, East Wing, Able Base, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

07:19:43 (Local Time)

A cool breeze snaked its way through the outside of the former congressional building of Ryloth, pushing nearby vegetation, causing the tall, "tree-like" beings to sway and dance with small particles of debris and garbage floating through the quickly shifting air currents. Every window and door in Able Base, thus, was closed and locked tight, keeping the wind out and the air conditioning in as best as possible save for a single open entrance on the second floor facing the east. Behind the window, sitting with their legs crossed and faces neutral were the two Jedi liaisons. They chose to sit opposite each other, their breathing shallow and eyes rapidly moving beneath the lids.

A single avian creature, quite small and vulnerable, landed softly in the window's ledge. The being hopped from spot to spot along the edge before settling in the center, it's dark, beady eyes focusing on the two sentients in front of it. Its small, black beak, opened and out from the dark-colored feathered body came a pleasant song of whistles and chirps.

The younger of the two Jedi smiled faintly upon hearing the tune, and cracked his right eye open slightly to observe the little creature. Sparing a quick glance at his companion, he opened his other eye and reached out with his right arm, his index finger protruding from the closed fist beneath. He pursed his lips together and whistled, calling the bird over with little help from the Force, and the avian responded by flying over the short distance and landing quietly on his index finger. Its claws carefully avoided his flesh and its wings fluttered for a second before it settled down, looking from Anakin to the rest of the room. Moments later, the organism continued its sweet melody, causing Anakin to close his eyes and broaden his smile in satisfaction allowing the gentle currents of the Force to again flow through him. The creature chose this time to hope five times, finally landing on Anakin's shoulder and continuing its serenade. Across from him, Obi-Wan grinned, sensing the new-found peace that settled over his apprentice.

A handful of moments passed by where the only noise was from the avian resting on Anakin's shoulder, but this amicable silence ended with the whoosh of the door some five meters from them, the dull grey metal sliding up quickly to reveal a red-painted R4 unit. Both the Jedi opened their eyes upon the sound of the door opening and were on their feet the second the droid began its message, the door closing behind it. The machine in question let loose a series of whistles and beeps which echoed through the hallways and no doubt roused a few light sleepers from their slumber. Anakin swiftly reached his right hand down to his utility belt and snaked it into a small pocket on his side, pulling out a minuscule device easily held in his palm. The device had a small holoprojector encompassing nearly the whole front and a tiny opening at the top with a series of even smaller holes allowing sound to pass through.

A hologram roughly the size of Anakin's face rose from the holoprojector to reveal a steadily growing series of characters in Galactic Basic as the device translated the message the droid had for them. Anakin narrowed his eyes as they danced from left to right, taking in the information as a remarkable rate. His brow furrowed even more when the message ended with the termination of sounds from the droid, which remained where it was at attention.

Before Anakin could say anything, Obi-Wan asked, "What's Arfour have to say?"

Anakin's focus was solely on the hologram, rereading it as he relayed to his master, "He says we've got a comm-request from Coruscant."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow just as deeply as he turned his head to look down at the waist-high robot and asked, "Is it from the Temple?"

The droid responded with a short series of similar sounds which were translated in real-time on Anakin's creation, and the padawan in question said, "No, Five-Hundred Republica."

Obi-Wan seemed slightly irritated, shaking his head and muttering under his breath, "Politicians," before walking out the door without preamble, Anakin quick to catch up and go to his master's side and the R4 until trailing behind as quickly as the wheels that carried it could rotate.

The dull grey metal door at the entrance of the room rose up into the wall to reveal an empty hallway, faint beams of sunlight filtering through the windows that were spaced out in five meter intervals. The wall was painted white, with the side opposite the windows decorated with all of about ten paintings, ranging in size only slightly. The floor was covered in a beige rug that was somewhat thick, with three by four meter red rectangles evenly spaced out along the expanse. Taking a left, the group moved towards a double-door some fifteen meters away. They traversed that distance quickly enough, the noise the Jedi made with their footfalls minimal compared to the relatively silent rotation of the droid's wheels.

They crossed the distance with minimal effort and the double doors before them opened to their respective sides with a _whoosh_ once they were within two meters of them, revealing a lift. The walls facing them on all sides, save the doors, were a dark brown wood, with a single bronze rod running at waist-height and two connecting joints on each wall. Along the top of the walls was a thin line which emitted a bright white light, bathing the entire lift in its brilliance. The roof of the lift was a finely polished glass, and, once the group entered the lift and turned to face the doors again, they noticed the doors were similarly designed.

Obi-Wan, upon entering the lift, turned on his heels and pressed down on the bottom button to his left on the wooden portion of the wall, which harbored a vertical line of four buttons and a plaque with characters in Galactic Basic engraved on them. The outline of the button gave off a faint blue glow upon being decompressed, indicating it was hit, and the doors closed right behind the robot trailing the pair. Behind Obi-Wan, Anakin mindlessly straightened out his cloak, eliminating imaginary creases, all while keeping his chin high and gaze neutral.

Twenty second later, the doors opened again, revealing another, similarly colored hallway, with doors also equidistant from each other, and paintings of similar size and distance as in the previous. however, in this hallway, several doors were open and the soft murmurs of comrades discussing recent events filled the corridor. Keeping their footfalls silent, the group strode across the distance in a matter of moments with almost no one the wiser. Before Jedi and droid was an open archway, the main hub of operations before them. Various machines were still sprawled about, with minions working tirelessly on each one. The sound of hard footfalls, typing, and the occasional order filled the room just as much as the artificial lights that kept the room illuminated.

Obi-Wan lead the party right, hugging the hallway closely and staying away from the hub of activity concentrated near the center around the giant holographic display currently showing the city of Lessu and the surrounding countryside with various green shapes dancing along the display, indicating military movements. After walking no more than fifteen meters, they came across their first officer. He was a human male with a sickly pale skin tone and seemingly no hair atop his slightly elongated head. Upon seeing the Jedi, he simply turned to face them and gave a quick salute, which Obi-Wan and Anakin returned without much effort. Said officer then looked down at the datapad in his hands and continued working with it, scrolling through no doubt important information.

Without losing his stride, Obi-Wan continued, as did his apprentice with the droid dutifully keeping their rear. Upon coming across a corner in the room that was already occupied with wires as large as the droid's legs, the party took a sharp left. After ten meters, they came across a group of five soldiers, each with all their armor still on, save for their helmets which were slung under their arms. Upon seeing the approaching Jedi and astromech, the group straightened out, standing at attention and saluting quickly with military precision. Again, the two quickly saluted back, wasting little time and refusing to stop their walk, breaking through the group and continuing on their short journey.

Just moments after leaving the group of five behind, the trio came across another archway that marked the beginning of another corridor of similar make to that of the one they just left, with the only noticeable difference being a set of shiny metal slabs that appeared to be the entrance to another lift. To the left of the lift's entrance was a panel with two black buttons with a bronze backdrop and a single white marking on each, the top one depicting an arrow pointing up, and the other pointing down. The hallway was merely fifteen meters long, and the group easily passed through its entirety in a matter of seconds, ending with Obi-Wan pressing on the bottom button. Five seconds later, the doors opened, revealing the lift was empty, allowing the small party to enter without difficulty.

Twenty seconds later, the doors opened gain, revealing much more spartan hallway, the duracrete walls bare and artificial lights hanging from the roof, illuminating the entirety of the corridor. Along each of the two walls were large blast doors easily three meters in width each and spaced out every twenty-five meters, with plaques beside each depicting characters in Galactic Basic that denoted where the door lead. After passing up five doors, Obi-Wan turned right, the blast-doors opening to reveal a sprawling hangar bay with a handful of JSF personnel milling about. The expanse was just about one hundred and twenty meters by eighty, with a large opening at the front revealing the semi-barren countryside below and the dark skies above.

Tucked in the northwest corner, close to the exit, was a pair of Jedi Starfighters, the nearest craft some fifteen meters away and the nearest sentient twice that distance. The group crossed the distance between the main entrance and the hangar in less than sixty seconds, circling around craft both large and small at a brisk pace.

Once the two Jedi were in front of the red-painted starfighter, the similarly colored astromech continued to move forward, before stopping roughly a meter from its port on the side of the craft. It then jumped up with the help of its leg-mounted thrusters, landing "gracefully" inside and beginning the process of bringing up the image it had called them over about.

Seconds after entering the ship, the haze blue image of Senator Amidala appeared, with the only portion visible being her upper torso, shoulder, and head. A faint smile played across her lips as she prepared to speak.

"Master Jedi," she began with a quick bow of her head, which both unconsciously returned, "I am terribly sorry that I could not speak to you in person. My work keeps me far too busy to indulge in such luxuries."

Anakin spoke first, saying with an amused smile, "Don't worry yourself over it Senator Amidala. We understand your plight."

Senator Amidala's smile grew as she replied sarcastically, "Thank you for your sympathy Anakin."

"Anytime Padmé."

Before either could continue, Obi-Wan interjected, saying neutrally, "You wished to speak with us, Senator?"

The two allowed their professional masks to take hold as they went to business, Padmé replying, "Yes, Knight Kenobi. What I ask of you is of the utmost importance. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed as he replied, "Of course milady. What is it that troubles you?"

Padmé merely nodded before responding, "The reason the Jedi became involved with this matter on Ryloth, the reason you both were chosen to oversee the occupation, is because those of us on the Loyalist Committee wish to have a more, "she paused, "explicit, understand of the happening there."

"You want us to spy on the JSF for you?" Anakin replied.

"For the Loyalists, Anakin." Padmé replied almost pleading for his understanding, "We never wanted this occupation, this war. It goes against everything the Republic stands for."

"Even so," Obi-Wan began, "It goes against _our_ mandate as Jedi to only report to a select few senators and not the entire Senate."

"We don't want you to stop the reports you're giving the Senate. We only wish to be given an insider's perspective so we have a better shot at ending this useless occupation."

A short pause followed, but it was ended just as suddenly when Anakin asked, "Assuming we were to provide you with the information you so desired, what would you wish to know?"

The faint smile returned as she replied, "What the JSF is doing in regards to personal liberties. If they are violating basic freedoms granted in the Republic Charter, we can launch an investigation against the ranking officer and his close subordinates."

Obi-Wan asked, "What would the Senate do if they found these officers were doing said activities?"

"They would be dishonorably discharged, and the next highest ranked officer would assume control of the occupation. In this case, that would be you, Obi-Wan."

Anakin nodded in understanding, "And Knight Kenobi would be able to put an end to the operation and reinstall the democratic government."

Obi-Wan's own countenance grew into a curious questioning look as he asked the good senator, "Doesn't the Military Security Act allow these officers to suspend individual freedoms in situations such as these?"

That faint smile that had graced her lips since contacting them grew slightly as she responded, "Luckily for us, that very same act is up for renewal in the next session, and there is a Loyalist majority in the subcommittee overseeing the passage of possible amendments."

Obi-Wan's hand, while giving this explanation, began stroking his goatee, and when finished, replied, "What is to stop the Senate from defeating these amendments, or the officers from amending their practices?"

"I highly doubt any of them will dig nearly deep enough to find the changes. The bureaucracy is simply too massive."

Anakin ginned confidently when he said after this statement, "You can rely on us, Padmé."

Senator Amidala was stopped from responding when Obi-Wan turned his head to the left and stated with a teacher's tone, "Our mandate is to the Senate as a whole, Anakin, not one group within."

He then turned to look back at Senator Amidala and continued, "I am sorry, milady, but we simply cannot help you."

Padmé's face turned neutral as she replied with a diplomatic tone, "It's alright, Obi-Wan. I fear I was too presumptuous."

"Nothing of the sort, milady." Obi-Wan assured.

Padmé nodded, "May the Force be with you both."

"And also with you." they stated automatically.

A second later, the image of the good senator disappeared into nothingness, leaving the two Jedi to their thoughts. The silence was filled with tension, as the background noise failed to reach either of their perceptive ears.

Finally, it ended when Anakin said in a tone that failed to conceal the bubbling frustration with his master, "We shoulda helped her. Her cause is just."

Obi-Wan's gaze was focused elsewhere in front of him, "I won't dispute that, Anakin. She fights for peace. Any Jedi would respect that. But we enter into a realm we, as Jedi, are not allowed to tread in if we were to help her. We're peace-keepers, not politicians."

Anakin's reply carried a tone that showed he was trying to impart unto his master a truth he didn't want to accept, "By helping her, we _are_ keeping the peace! Can't you see that?"

Obi-Wan glanced to the left, allowing Anakin to see that rare gleam in his eye, "With the help of the Force, my sight is perfect."

A faint smile tugged on his lips, barely noticeable under his facial hair, as he continued, "Follow its will, my padawan, and it will never lead you astray."

Anakin opened him mouth, ready to retort, before it seemed realization hit him like a speeder, prompting him to nod in acceptance and thinly veil his happiness, before saying, "As you wish, Master. I would do well to take to heart the wisdom you can impart unto me."

Sensing the sarcasm that laced his student's words, Obi-Wan replied with equal dryness, "Indeed you would my rash, young apprentice."

XXX

Office of the Supreme Chancellor, Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

14:07:43 (Local Time)

Beyond the windows of the utterly massive Senate Building, dark clouds swirled across the sky, their shapes complex and innumerable. They spread across the atmosphere at every level like spider webs, each bit infecting every region with their dark presence. But breaking through these sinuous claws was the bright light from the local star that shone through everywhere the dark masses failed to reach, illuminating the planet below and making the buildings that reached kilometers into the sky reflect every photon of it, furthering the enlightening effect.

Behind the transparisteel where the light was more muddled, a handful of shadows existing nearby as if feeding off of the current residents, was the wide, circular desk of the Supreme Chancellor. Opposite the desk, and the man that sat behind it with a mask of concentration was an equally opulent piece of furniture where a small, green sentient that seemed severely aged, wrinkles marring what had to be every centimeter of its wizened body, sat. Humble rags clung to it, with a small, naturally wooden stick no more than half of the creatures height leaned against the chair. The being interlocked its hands below its chin, allowing it to rest its head on said three clawed appendages. Its legs were crossed in a meditative fashion, and its eyes roamed across the board before it, laying between the tiny sentient and the human male. The Chancellor himself chose to wear silken robes with a deep, blood red appearance, a black pattern playing along the trims below the collar and the wrists. His white hair was cut and pulled back, revealing more than a handful of wrinkles matching those of his opponent. His hands were clasped in a similar manner to those opposite him.

In between the two of them was a flat board with various black and white pieces spread apart in a square grid no more than half a meter by half a meter in width and length. The pieces varied in size, and the pattern of dispersion was nonexistent, each piece seemingly randomly placed. The largest of the black pieces was closest to the chancellor, with its exact opposite closest to the green Jedi.

Slowly, with remarkable precision and concentration for one so old, the master Jedi placed his right clawed hand on a small piece, of which there were a plenty of, and moved it forward one space, now only three squares away from the opposite end of the board and one row over from the Black King. The Chancellor smiled to himself as he moved a similarly sized and shaped piece forward to rest one square diagonally opposite of its white counterpart. The master Jedi, seeing through the ruse, pushed onward with his pawn, stepping forward, with only one space to go. The Chancellor, in response, moved a piece shaped like a tower forward five spaces from its position on the far right side, seemingly out of the way of any other inanimate opponent.

At this unorthodox move, the master Jedi frowned, curious over the motivation behind this peculiar move. Shaking his head, the green being pushed the white pawn forward again, now diagonal to the Black King.

"Check," the green sentient said simply.

The Chancellor moved the second-largest piece from its resting place some three over on the same column as the pawn, and hit the offending piece, placing its gently to his right side of the board where several other white pieces rested. The green Jedi sighed below his breath, then moved the priest from its position near the middle diagonally to the right three spaces, placing the Black King in range again.

"Check," he repeated.

The Chancellor chose now to move the Black King over to his right one space, getting it out of the line of sight of the priest. In response, the green Jedi pushed another horse-shaped entity forward three spaces and one to the left. With three more moves like that, the Black King would be within range of attack again. Calmly, the Chancellor pushed his own priest from its position forward and to his left three spaces, putting it one away from lining up with the White King. The master Jedi pushed on with its knight, now only two similar moves away from ending the game, as the Black King was trapped between the White Priest, the White Knight, another White Knight safely in position to attack if it moves in response to the first knight, and a White Castle. The Chancellor, unperturbed by these turn of events, moved his Black Queen forward across the board, placing the White King in its line of sight, with the White Queen in the way. In response, the White Queen moved to intercept the Black Queen, and knocked the piece over. With the Force, the master Jedi lifted the knocked over black Queen and placed it on his right side of the board.

The Chancellor didn't skip a beat as he pushed a black pawn forward, placing it two the right of the White King and one above. The master Jedi pushed the White Knight up three and over to the left one again, now only one more move like that away from the Black King. The Chancellor responded to this threat by pushing the last of his Black Castles in position, placing the White King in its line of sight.

"Check mate, my old friend." the Chancellor said with no small hint of pride lacing its way through his voice.

The Master Jedi searched across the board and found all the pieces that put him in the Chancellor's trap.

He nodded in acceptance, looked up into the old politician's eyes, and said, "Very good. Very good. Attempt again I will at a later date."

He then rose from his chair and with some effort slid off, grabbing his glimmer stick for support and placing the wooden object in his right hand.

"I dearly hope so Master Yoda." the Chancellor called out, getting a nod from the Jedi master in response.

Master Yoda then turned to look at the door some six or seven meters from him and slowly made his way towards the portal to the corridor beyond, looking over his shoulder as the door opened to say, "May the Force be with you, Chancellor."

The Chancellor nodded and replied humbly, "And also with you Master Jedi."

Once the door closed, leaving Palpatine to his thoughts, he said to himself, "You will certainly need it."

* * *

9 September 2,575 CE/9:9:6 BSC

Corner of Fourteenth Street and Vyrol'e Avenue, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

10:41:56 (Local Time)

On this morning, a thick mist spread throughout the city of Lessu, caused by some strange weather phenomenon not worth noting. The grey-white cloud that clung to the city streets and the people therein made distant vision all but impossible, sentients with human-level eye-sight only capable of seeing no more than fifteen meters in front of them, if they were lucky. The mist rose to cover a good portion of the buildings, most no more than three stories in height, with only a few poking above the oppressive cloud of water vapor. In this particular part of the city, where a noticeable dip existed, the fog gathered more readily, blocking view of anything beyond five meters in front of a humanoid sentient.

Patrolling through the streets like clockwork was a squad of fifteen JSF soldiers armed with their blasters slung across their chests. Their chins were held high, but eyes squinted, confident in their invincibility even in this compromising situation. Their helmets lacked the proper equipment at the time to see through the cloud, yet they still swaggered through it with long strides and straight backs and broad shoulders. The civilians around them, on the sidewalks pulled themselves together and clung like their life depended on it as they passed by, mothers and fathers turning their children's eyes away from the soldiers and their talks silencing the moment the resounding chorus of boots against compact dirt entered their respective auditory organs.

On this particular street, to the right of the soldiers a marketplace was carved out of a cave, with a sunroof at the top ten meters by ten meters in width and length, and a myriad of natural rocks for pillars where tents sprouted off of and several more affluent store-owners had their place of business carved out of the hard rock. The place was a haven for loud talk, bartering, and price-negotiation, but once the thuds of marching soldiers filled the air, a layer of anxiety fell upon them, quieting even the most dissatisfied babe and youngling.

Moments later, as the sentients watched with rapt attention, the squad broke through the nearby mist, their features hidden behind the lack of light, making them appear as dark shadows searching for prey. They were spread apart in an informal formation, with each one at least two meters and at most five meters apart. The wide opening at the front that was twenty meters in width allowed the people in the market to have near unobstructed view of the passing warriors, and the ensuing happenings.

Across from the marketplace and some thirty-meters down, a four storey building existed that had long been abandoned, the windows and three doors closed and boarded up. Because of the age and the nature of young delinquents, many of the window's boards had been forcefully removed. The darkness within remained, however allowing all those therein to remain hidden from even the most gifted of birds of prey. However, from within, a small, quiet rustling occurred, gathering the attention of the nearby city rodents and prompting them to scurry away. The sound came from the first storey, particularly the window to the left on the side facing the street. The sound was repeated throughout the building, as if a myriad of people were hurrying to some locations, all around the windows or doors, before the area was silent once more.

Moments passed by as the soldiers continued on their march, everyone in the street parting as quickly as they could to allow the soldiers to go by. The area was eerily silent, with the only sounds being the loud cadence of boots and the scurrying of feet. Then, without any preamble, the distinct sound of a blaster discharging filled the air as a red beam of plasma passed by. It sailed through the air without obstruction, burning the atmosphere in its wake and puncturing through the mist, leaving a distinct trail behind as it traveled towards it target. Not even half a second after the beam of light was emitted from its barrel, it impacted with the JSF soldier two meters from the left side of the street and furthest to the front. The soldier in question, a human male with a pale complexion and unmarred face, fell onto his knees, a black circle etched onto the front armor at the center of his chest, marking where the blaster shot impacted with him. The plastoid armor did little to deflect the lethal shot, resulting in his vital organs taking a deadly blow. The look of surprise remained forever carved onto his countenance as he fell face first onto the grim-covered dirt road never to move again.

As this tragedy unfolded, the remaining fourteen soldiers hesitated, their eyes wide with surprise and fear upon seeing the deadly strike hit their comrade. Their attacker took advantage of this hesitation with a volley of blasts following, a total of five shooters, two on the first level, one on the second, third and fourth, firing on the fifteen JSF men. In the second that followed the first shot being fired, another three JSF officials were hit, two in the chest and one in the leg, all falling to the earth, each one screaming in agony at the turn of events. The good many of the shots that failed to hit their targets landed upon the earthen road, turning up charred dirt into the air roughly a meter before the ejected debris would suffer through the effects of gravity and fall back to the ground.

Finally, the screams of their fallen comrades allowed the remaining men to gather their wits and spread out, five of the eleven electing to take cover on the north side of the road and six on the south. On the north side, three took cover in a nearby alleyway, with one laying prone behind an outcropping created by a building about a meter closer to the road than its neighbors, and the remaining individual firmly placing his back against the wall to his right. On the south side, all six were in the marketplace, four behind a pillar by themselves and two sitting crouched behind the tarps from the vendors. The blaster-fire moved in accordance to the soldiers travels, splitting itself in two to follow the two groups and hitting the road and rock and duraplast around them. Upon losing their targets, however, the shooters stopped their firing.

Each of the eleven remaining were sweating profusely from the ordeal, their hands shaking and feet fidgeting as their eyes scanned the thick fog that prevented them from seeing where exactly the shots originated from. The outlines of their comrades laying in the street, all but one motionless, filled their vision as they glanced at them. The screams of the remaining sentient furthered their fears, but none of them dared re-enter the kill-zone to save him, preferring to remain safely tucked away in their alcoves.

After several tense moments in which the scurrying of feet filled the air with the screams of the soldier, indicating the civilians in the marketplace were quickly moving away from the soldiers and sheltering themselves from the battle beyond, the screams grew fainter and fainter, and the sentient began talking mostly to himself.

"Mommy." he choked out in between sobs, "Mommy, please."

His hands still clutched his legs and he still rocked, attempting to alleviate the pain however possible, but obviously failed miserably. Finally, after a full two minutes of hearing the pleas and sobs of the desperate man, another shot rang out in the air, followed almost instantly by the image of a red beam of plasma arcing through the mist to impact with the head of the suffering man. The area was now deathly quiet, the only noise coming from the ragged breathing of the surviving warriors.

Deep within the alley, behind all the other soldiers, a Twi'lek male with a remarkably pale blue skin-tone placed his right hand on his ear and said quietly after another several tense seconds, "Fru'mek, Rtyla, Ryoia, Wellsmith, Q'tarium, provide us with suppressing fire. Everyone else, charge forward on my command. Understood?"

"Yes sir." came the chorus of shaky and nervous replies as the soldiers noticeably tensed up, the grip on their personal blasters vice-like and the tiny hairs on the back of the more Human-like squad-members standing on end.

"On my mark." the Twi'lek commanded, prompting everyone in the squad to raise their weapons in preparation, aiming for the general area of the shooters.

"Mark!" he shouted, followed shortly thereafter by the sound of DC-15 blaster rifle discharges, filling the foggy air with blue bolts of plasma fired in bursts of three.

The blue bolts, while coming close on a handful of occasions, hitting door frames or window-sills, only impacted with the duraplast exterior of the building, scorching the surface and ejecting small, blackened debris from the blast-center onto the dirt road and below. This proved to be wholly ineffective, as the attackers returned fire with a vengeance, their rounds far more accurate.

The red beams of light pushed their way through the mist without the least bit of effort, hitting the rock around the warriors, burning the surface and causing miniature explosions to jettison small pebbles onto the ground or soldiers nearby. Every piece hit harmlessly against their visors or helmets or chest-plates only to fall to the ground to join their brothers. The thin tarps used to mark the small vendors along the rock pillars were thoroughly eviscerated where the soldiers took cover, a black outline along each penetration indicating where the beams of plasma tore through it only to hit the rock and dirt behind, causing similar mayhem.

Seeing their predicament, the six JSF soldier wisely began taking more cover, especially as the volume of fire increased incrementally. They began taking turns, as one fell behind cover, another would rise to fire again. Now easily able to see where the offenders were hitting them from, their fire became much more accurate as well, causing a small decline after twenty seconds of exchanging fire in the maelstrom.

While all this was happening, the five soldiers on the north side of the road began filing out of their respective cover, staring with the prone individual, followed by the comrade to his immediate right, and ending with the three behind the alleyway. They formed a tight line hugging the wall where the first two had their blasters raised forward, the one in front centered and the one behind slightly higher to avoid friendly-fire. The three behind had theirs lowered and angled to the ground to their left, for the same reason.

Once everyone had formed up, which took all of about ten seconds, the commander raised his right hand and motioned for them to move forward, which was translated down the line with a pat on the back. Once the man, a human male with a dark skin-tone, received his pat, he began advancing, his strides equidistant and quick. The following four were right behind him, never allowing much space to fill up between them.

For the first twenty meters, they met no trouble, even when the amount of blue bolts of plasma decreased and the volume of fire from their attackers increased. They were still too far away to make out any details, but the building's outlines became more and more clear as each meter passed by. With this, they also began noticing where exactly the bolts of red plasma were coming from, and prepared. Details about the building became more and more apparent, such as the various pot-marks from the current engagement and the general disarray of the building, from cracks and vines to outright holes in the wall. Upon hitting the twenty-fifth meter, only five from the edge of the building, the attacker on the second level fired down at them, missing by mere millimeters the man at the rear, the squad-leader. This caused a yelp of pain as the plasma super-heated the air around him, causing quite the burn to his left arm, where the bolt passed by, and garnering the attention of those within. At once, the blaster fire from within ended abruptly, and the shuffling of feet filled the air instead.

"Hold your fire!" the commander shouted into his helmet-mounted mic, ending the bursts of fire from his comrades across the street.

The JSF soldier in the lead advanced more rapidly, closing the distance between him and the nearest window, some two meters from the edge of the building. He stopped just short of continuing, let out a heavy breath, raised his rifle, and stepped away from the wall and outward in a circular motion so as to aim inside the building.

The inside, he discovered, was pitch black, but the heavy footfalls still could quite easily be heard. A short, fraction of a second delay seemed to extend for eternity before he fired three times, each one a three-round burst, into the room, going from left to right then back, hoping to hit something within. His squad-mates wasted no time in advancing forward by going around him and towards the next entrance: an open doorway. As they approached, the man in the lead, another human male, this one of a tan complexion, slowed down to a stop just short of the door. The fire from his comrade behind them never ceased, but judging by the amount of rounds within the DC-15, he knew there wasn't much time before he needed to reload.

He nodded to himself before charging forward into the black, his gun poised and ready for combat. Yet again, he was met by utter darkness, not even an iota of light penetrating this oppressive shroud. Undeterred, he charged forward, those four soldiers right behind him, and entered the first room. Its dimensions were unknown because of the lack of light, but upon engaging their underslung light-sticks, it became apparent it was a small room, only five meters by six. The first soldier aimed his forward, the entire time, then to the left, with the second entering and turning sharply to the right to cover that corner, and the third entering to turn in a similar manner to the left, covering that corner as well. The fourth entered just after the third and simply searched the entire area, finding no combatants to engage, but the sole door opposite them leading to a similarly dark hallway wide open.

The soldiers wasted no time in moving as quickly as their feet would carry them while keeping their guns level towards the open door, their lightsticks illuminating more and more of the hallway. The corridor was quite bare by even the most poverty-stricken standards, with no memorabilia or furniture to furnish the area. A thick layer of dust, with footprints leading in every which direction, coated the floor and walls, and some of the more buoyant particles reflected off the light, sprinkling the air with their presence.

The heavy footfalls of the warriors filled their eardrums or respective organs as they continued their search, moving through the hall, only to find an intersection with three doors, one leading outside, one leading left into another room that was equally as dark, and another leading to a staircase not a meter from the threshold. The fog was thick and heavy just outside of the door, with high rising buildings on each side blocking most of the already dim light filtering into the narrow alleyway. Some ten meters away, an image of an ever diminishing black silhouette running away in the distance for a handful of seconds remained before disappearing. The criss-crossing footprints towards the end of the hallway all pointed towards the open doorway leading to the outside.

The fire team wasted no time in running after the retreating figure, their guns lowered to enhance their speed. They crossed the hallway in moments and practically jumped down the ten centimeter ledge at the end of the threshold leading outside, landing with resounding thuds and a fraction of a second of a pause. One by one they entered the narrow alley and chased after the runner.

XXX

Combat Information Center, Central Lobby, Able Base, Lessu, Ryloth, Ryloth System, Gaulus Sector, Outer Rim Territories

18:04:19 (Local Time)

Standing in the center of the massive lobby was a group of eleven soldiers, each one sweating profusely and marred with grime, dirt, scratches, and burn marks. They all stood dutifully at attention nonetheless, their faces stoic and unmoving. Behind them, a circle of officers and soldiers alike stood in a more relaxed position some ten meters away, their surprise and fear clearly evident on each of their expressions, save for a mere handful. Standing directly opposite the squad on the other side of the large holoprojector stood the two Jedi liaisons, both wearing their professional masks for the occasion while cloaked in their Jedi garb, the heavy brown robes included. In between them, lighting up the dimly lit room with a faint blue light was the towering holographic image of Captain Rokahn, his more negative emotions quickly taking hold upon hearing the soldier's tale.

"After that, sir, we took chase after the suspect-" the Twi'lek at the forefront and center of the group said evenly before being interrupted.

"I think by now we can all safely assume they're terrorists, Sergeant." Captain Rokahn said tersely, his ire growing by the second.

The Twi'lek blinked several times before sputtering out while nodding, "Ye, yes sir."

He then continued, "The terrorist fled down the alleyway. We gave chase, but the fog was too thick. We simply couldn't find them, sir."

The captain sighed heavily, allowing a pregnant pause to follow before he replied, "Did you at least search the nearby buildings?"

The Twi'lek looked down and responded, "No, sir. We didn't have warrants nor probable cause to enter anyone's home."

"Search the damn homes anyway! You don't bloody need the warrants!" the captain yelled, causing a good many of the warriors to flinch back in momentary terror.

His breathing was heavy and lasted for a good few moments before he calmed down enough to ask between his teeth, "Did you at least search the original building?"

"Yes sir, we did." the Twi'lek confirmed.

"What did you find?"

"We found a datapad indicating they are members of the Sentient's Liberation Front. Based off of the weapons they must have used, we can safely assume that they either shipped them in from off world or are themselves recent arrivals."

The captain sighed, "Did you gleam any other useful information from these files?"

"Yes sir. We discovered orders from an unknown source for more..." he paused, unable to find the word, "terrorists...to arrive on planet within the next several weeks."

Another heavy sigh escaped the captain's lips before he chose to respond, "Master Jedi, are you still there?"

Obi-Wan spoke up, "Yes we are, Captain."

He cleared his throat before beginning with a very authoritative voice, "Listen up. I am hereby invoking Article One-Six-Three of the Military Security Act. The planet of Ryloth is to be blockaded until such time that I believe that this crisis has been fully averted. I will not allow any more political extremists entering this system without me knowing about it."

Both the Jedi's eyes widened considerably at the proclamation, disbelief marring their features for the next few moments.

The captain then continued while looking out at the crowd of officers, "Our mission now is to root out these terrorists before they begin causing more trouble. Search any home, question any suspicious individual, double the patrols, do whatever you need to do to find them. And once you do, make an example of them."

A tense pause followed before he finished, "Any questions?"

When no one answered, he simply nodded and the giant hologram disappeared, the faint blue light being replaced almost instantly by the near-blinding artificial light from around the room, flooding the chamber in its brilliance. A handful of moments passed by without a soul moving before the officers began shifting their feet, walking away from their positions and back to their posts or barracks, with the two Jedi firmly rooted in the ground where they stood.

Anakin leaned over to the left towards Obi-Wan and whispered, "If you need me, I'll be repairing my fighter."

Obi-Wan simply sighed and nodded in response as Anakin turned about-face and took one step before saying over his shoulder, "Please don't need me."

XXX

Apartment Suite 511, 500 Republica, Capitol District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

22:19:54 (Local Time)

Sitting in the main foyer, the main holoprojector in front of her was a certain petite brunette for a senator. To her right, some several meters away was the closed and locked balcony entrance, the blinds closed and unmoving thanks to the lack of wind. The couch she chose to sit in was wide enough to allow two additional human-sized sentients to sit comfortably. Her state of dress was far less formal than the public may be accustomed to, her only clothing being a nightgown that came down to her knees that was plain white silk. Her hair was down, the soft ringlets outlining her face and cascading down her back. Tucked up to her immediate right were her two feet, her body leaning to the left against the armrest on the couch.

On the holoprojector in front of her, a Twi'lek male droned on about the recent news, with a box to his right reading "Crisis in the Outer Rim!"

"For those of you just joining us, reports are just filtering in about two terrorist attacks in the Outer Rim. One, in the capital city of Ryloth, resulted in the death of four service-members. Another, on a military base on the main continent of Jabiim, resulted in twenty deaths and thirty-seven wounded, all military. No suspects have been identified, but we have reason to believe that the Raxus-based Sentient's Liberation Front may have played a role. Our prayers go out to the families of the deceased, and this reporter sincerely hopes those who committed these vile acts will suffer for their actions."

As the reporter continued, Padmé merely shook her head in dissatisfaction over the days events. A heavy sigh left her as she mulled over these occurrences. She reached out for the nearby remote, clicking on the top button and holding it down for a second, resulting in the hologram before her to vanish. She then rose from her comfortable seat on the couch slowly, then stretched her arms above her head, allowing a yawn to escape her lips. She rolled her shoulders back once before turning to the right, and moving in the direction of a dimly lit corridor.

Before she could pass the threshold, however, a distinct series of four beeps emanating from a room to her right in the hallway garnered her attention. She changed course, and in a moment the door automatically opened to reveal a room bathed in darkness. It quickly subsided, however, with her presence, which caused the lighting fixtures to illuminate the chamber, revealing a relatively small holoprojector roughly the height of her waist and conical in shape. Projected in a blue hue was a frequency number written in Galactic Basic, one that she evidently recognized.

She quickly said loud enough for the device to hear, "Accept transmission."

A second later, the image of a young, rugged human male appeared with a disarming smile that brightened immediately with the sight of her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Senator." he opened with a short nod of the head.

"What did I tell you earlier Ani?" she replied without a hint of annoyance at him.

"That if I call you 'Senator' one more time, you'll personally oversee my public castration," he paused for half a second, "or something along those lines."

"That sounds about right." she confirmed with her own joyous smile and a minute nod.

A pause that lasted for mere seconds followed before Padmé, her face quickly reverting back to the frown from before, asked, "What can I do for you today?"

His expression turned more somber and he responded, "I have something that might pique your interest."

When she nodded, he continued, "I assume you've been updated on todays events."

"Unfortunately, I have." she replied, allowing a sad expression to break through her facade.

"Well, in response, the good captain has officially invoked Article One-Six-Three of your act."

He leaned in more to the hologram and lowered his voice enough to make Padmé lean in to hear him clearly, "You and your colleagues must act quickly, before it's too late."

She sighed before a small smile graced her lips, and she replied while leaning back to her original position, "Thank you Ani. I'll repay you handsomely when you return to Coruscant."

Anakin waved his hand dismissively in the air and shook his head, "There's no need. I do all this out of the goodness in my heart."

Padmé's grin widened noticeably, "I'm sure it's more than that. You have an ulterior motive"

Anakin quirked his left eyebrow, "And what could that be, my dear?"

She replied coyly, "Maybe you wanted to talk to a beautiful young woman in the wee hours of the night."

His grin widened even more before he proclaimed, "Ah, you caught me. What shall I do now to justify talking with you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Padmé replied with a wink.

Anakin smiled bashfully before the lights in the room began to flicker and his image became fuzzy and voice unintelligible. His expression turned startled as these events unfolded, and Padmé mirrored that expression. A moment later, the power to her apartment cut off completely, drenching the young senator in complete darkness. The light from Coruscant beyond filtered in through the doorway from the open windows in the chambers beyond, and the white-noise of the apartment was replaced with that of speeders and a particularly annoying whine that was quickly growing in volume.

Padmé rushed over to the door and opened a panel she knew the location of off by memory to the right of the room's entrance. Placing both hands against the panel's handle, she pushed it open and pressed down the largest of the buttons in the middle of the small area, causing the door to slowly open to the side. By now, the whine had increased in volume tenfold and was growing by the second.

Padmé rushed down the hallway in the direction she left in and looked out the transparisteel to see a small object with blue flames and a white contrail propelling directly towards her. Moving purely out of instinct, she turned to the right, facing the now open white-metallic doorway leading to the short hallway and ending with another door, and sprinted down the small expanse, covering it in only four strides.

The door failed to open as she neared it, and with the rocket compelling her to act with haste, she practically ripped the panel covering from the wall and pressed down on a small button, automatically opening the door. Obviously too slow for her taste, she slid through as it opened by turning to the side. Just as she took a step away from the door, an explosion sounded from the apartment she just left. A ball of flames shot out from the open doorway, pushing Padmé some two meters forward and onto the floor. The lights in the hallway, still somehow on, flickered with the explosion then turned off, reverting a moment later to bright red klaxons that sounded off annoyingly throughout the hallway. Many loose patches of ceiling fell all throughout the hallway, more than a few bits landing on the senator herself.

The good senator coughed several times before pushing off of her arms. She coughed again, then shook her head while wincing in pain. She rolled off of her right arm to the left, then re-oriented herself to sit against the wall, using her free right hand to massage her temples. For a minute or so, she just sat there, obviously trying to push the sounds of the klaxons out of her mind. That minute ended, however, with the sound of boots marching double-time in her direction. Seconds later, a group of five security personnel arrived. They were dressed in completely grey garb with the logo of the Senatorial Security Staff located on their shoulder pauldrons, grey caps, and their left breasts. Each was armed with a DC-15S blaster, each of which had a small lightstick at the end with a bright white light illuminating the area in front of them.

The sentient in front, a human female roughly as old as Padmé and with a darker skin complexion, kneeled down in front of Padmé as the rest filed in through the blown-out doorway and into the remains of her apartment beyond. The security official placed her blaster to her left side, and used both her hands to pull away Padmé's hand and push away the stray strands of hair that obstructed her view of her face.

Noticing there was seemingly no damage, she inquired in an authoritative voice, "How's your head?"

She sighed then shewed the woman away, saying somewhat irritably, "I'm fine."

After checking her over quickly again, the security official ordered, "Stay right here ma'am."

Padmé merely nodded in agreement as she looked down, her eyes half closed and her hand returning to hold her head. She faintly heard the footfalls of the security guard a she walked away in the direction of the room.

* * *

10 September 2,575 CE/10:9:6 BSC

Jedi High Council Chambers, Jedi Temple, Temple District, Coruscant, Coruscant System, Corusca Sector, Core World Territories

07:56:32 (Local Time)

Already a handful of degrees above the horizon, the nearby star shone down upon the cityscape with a brilliance capable of driving back the night from the upper levels, leaving the lower regions of Coruscant to continue to bathe in perpetual darkness. Among the many monolithic buildings that broke through the clouds was the Temple of the Jedi Order, its highest point being that of the High Council Chamber. In the main chamber, sunlight broke through the transparisteel, the yellow rays of light casting a heavenly glow upon all it touched.

Within the confines of this room were nine sentients and three shimmering-blue holograms of sentients, all of whom made up the Jedi high Council. The three not present were a Togruta female with two long head-tails and very conservative garb known as Shaak Ti, a human male without a trace of hair on his head and seemingly dark skin complexion known as Mace Windu, and a Nautolan male with large black eyes and a softer skin complexion close to green called Kit Fisto. Sitting on his plush chair at the head of the circle of masters was a diminutive Jedi Master known simply as Yoda, the sunlight impacting with half his face. His eyes were closed in concentration, and his pointed ears were aimed high towards the ceiling while the rest of the Jedi merely looked to him, waiting for his guidance.

Without provocation, the aged being sighed heavily while shaking his head, then opened his eyes slowly. He then motioned from left to right with his right hand, prompting the heavy doors on the far side of the chamber to open slowly, a loud moan echoing through the chamber and antechamber. On the other side of threshold was Senator Amidala, dressed in a light tan set of Jedi tunics, her hair tied quite nicely in a ponytail on the back of her head save for a handful of rebellious strands that framed her face on both sides. Her countenance was set in stone, completely neutral and unaffected by events surrounding her. On her right was a slightly older female human in similarly light tunics and a dark brown robe and was dragging on the floor by a quarter of a meter. She, too, had her light blond hair in a ponytail without any of the complications her partner faced, and she was similarly unphased by the events before her, her light blue eyes focused forward in a distanced stare. To the senator's left was a human male, only a scant few years younger that the senator. He was a head taller than both the women and stood with stoic confidence. His brown hair was clean and well-kept, with a military cut to it, and a single braid of hair hanging behind his right ear to rest on his shoulder. The tunics he wore this morning were a much darker shade of brown, blending quite nicely with the open Jedi robe that hung loosely to his body and similarly dragged on the floor, much like the blond-haired woman nearby. His eyes were also looking forward in a thousand-meter stare and his stoic face hadn't changed in the slightest.

Once the door fully opened, as denoted by a resounding thud, they walked in methodically, the senator in the lead and the two Jedi taking up the flanks. Once the trio was three steps in, the doors behind them began to close by their own accord, the moan returning with a vengeance. After only a handful of strides, the door closed completely and the three were standing at the center of the circle.

The old troll began with, "Sleep well, did you, Senator Amidala?"

"Indeed, I did, Master Yoda." the petit senator replied, "I found the Jedi's accommodations very comfortable, especially after this harrowing ordeal."

"Good to hear, that is." he responded with a gentle smile spreading across his face while nodding slowly, "Afraid, I was, that not to your standards, our rooms were."

Padmé smiled just as softly at that comment and said, "I assure you, Master Yoda, you need not worry." then continued sarcastically, "While it's not the penthouse apartment I am used to, I suppose it will have to do."

Master Yoda laughed as deeply as his body would allow, "Adjusted well to Coruscanti life, you have."

Master Windu then leaned forward from his original position to rest his elbows on his knees and his head atop his clasped hands, then stated with a mechanical undertone to his already stoic voice, "Unfortunately, Senator, we must address the issue at hand."

The smile faded from her features and she responded neutrally, "Of course Master Windu."

"We have discussed our options and we agree that Jedi protection is in order."

She looked aghast at the news, but failed to say anything as he continued, "At all hours of the day, your person will be safeguarded by a team of two Jedi. They will be present at all times and will be no more than twenty meters from you at any given time. Do you understand?"

She didn't reply, her eyes bulging and breath held, but after a few seconds of waiting, she was able to compose herself and replied, "I'm afraid, Master, I do not consent to this wholly unnecessary action. I need an investigation, not protection."

The Jedi Master with the elongated head and a small tuft of white hair known as Ki Adi Mundi spoke up with, "The choice is not yours to make, Senator."

Shaak Ti, her kind and gentle voice laced with a mechanical undertone, continued, "You are simply too important to the Order to lose. You are the most outspoken supporter of the Jedi in the entire Senate."

A Kel Dor male with a large, black face mask that blended in with his features quite nicely with a mechanized voice continued off of his counterparts statement with, "Thusly, we will focus entirely on keeping you safe for the foreseeable future."

Her brows furrowed and she looked from left to right at all the assembled masters as she responded, "Providing me with protection will do nothing to solve the greater problem. If you want to keep me safe, you will find this assassin and whomever else is involved in this plot against me, not simply assign two capable Knights to babysitting-duty."

"The decision has already been made, Senator." Master Windu said.

He then averted his focus to that of the other woman in the room next to Padmé, "Knight Tachi, you and your padawan will return Senator Amidala to her secondary apartment in Five-Hundred Republica, and remain there to keep her safe until further notice."

The woman in question stepped forward, bowed her head or a moment, and replied to the master Jedi, "As you wish, Masters. We will leave immediately."

She stepped back while still facing forward then, once in her original position, heard from Master Windu, "May the Force be with you."

Both she and the young man next to Senator Amidala bowed their heads and replied monotonously, "And may the Force be with you as well masters."


End file.
